To Be with You
by Elemental Gypsy
Summary: [HiroClaude, MiguelKai] Claude has a crush on Hiro but when Tyson tells him that Hiro regards him nothing more than an acquaintance, will he give up? Or will he get help from someone he didn't expect?
1. Chapter 1

Title: To be with you  
Summary: Claude has a crush on Hiro but when Tyson tells him that Hiro regards him nothing more than an acquaintance, will he give up? Or will he get help from someone he didn't expect?  
Pairings: Hiro/Claude, Miguel/Kai  
Warnings: Yaoi  
Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade and I think the chances of me ever will are slim to none.

This fic is dedicated to NiennaAngel who has lovingly reviewed all of my fics and has even dedicated some of her wonderfully written fics to me. If you haven't read any of her fics yet I highly recommend that you do so. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Keep your shoulder straight when you launch, Tyson." Hiro ordered, his voice sure and strong. "You'll have more power that way." 

"Yes, Hiro." Tyson sighed, rolling his eyes.

Claude sat on the edge of the steps behind the Granger's dojo. He and his team were staying in Japan for a couple of days, taking this time to tour around, visiting new places and meeting new people. They were never allowed to before, mainly because Barthez didn't let them.

Thank God he's no longer here to order them around.

He let his eyes scanned the area. He watched with a small smile as Miguel battled against Max, although Claude got the feeling he wished he was battling Kai. Kai, for whatever reason was not here today. He either had something else he wanted to do, or didn't have the patience to deal with the brat brigade, as he calls them.

His blond hair captain has this romantic fondness for the dual hair enigma, who in turn seemed to respect him. He had heard from Kai's teammates, both G rev and the Blitzkrieg boys that Kai was a very secretive person and trusted very little. Thought, neither team would say why.

"Tyson!" Hiro yelled, evidence that his patience was wearing thin. "I told you to keep your shoulder straight!"

"My shoulder is straight!" Tyson argued back.

Claude watched silently as Hiro seem to shake his head in degust, his long blue hair falling around his shoulders. A frown made it's way to his lips and his eyes held this intense annoyance in them. Suddenly, those eyes were turned to him.

Biting back a gasp, Claude could feel his cheeks heat up as Hiro looked at him with those intense eyes. Gone was the annoyance and placed with something he couldn't quite put his finger.

"Is something wrong, Claude?" Hiro asked, a hint of concern in his voice.

Immediately, Claude's blush deepened. "No, I'm fine." He replied, somewhat pleased with himself that he didn't stutter.

A smile made it's way to Hiro handsome features as he nodded. "We're going to do a few more drills and then call is quits for the day. You guys ok with that?"

Numbly, Claude nodded. He heard Miguel reply, but didn't catch the words for the thudding of his heart was deafening. This always happens when he hears the older Granger speak. His deep, commanding, but kind and understanding voice sends chills down his spine each and every time.

It wasn't until a couple of says ago that Claude discovered that he actually has a crush on the older man. A crush he decided to keep a secret. What would his team think about him liking someone who was older than him? Miguel would probably be worried. He is such a mother hen sometimes. Aaron would lecture him about their age differences and Matilda would constantly ask questions regarding if he was all right or not and if the elder Granger was looking after him properly.

He can't even imagine what G rev would think.

Claude turned his gaze back to Hiro was had removed his jacket. The long sleeve shirt hung loosely against Hiro's skin, the first few top buttons undone, his sleeves rolled up, exposing his forearms. He wiped his brow with the back of his hand and smiled.

"Ok everyone, that's it for the day. Good job."

Everyone nodded and called for their blades. Claude stood up from his seat and began to walk over to his team when Hiro stopped him.

"You had some great matches today, Claude." Hiro commented. "You've really improved."

"Thank you." Claude stuttered, his cheeks heating up again. He felt self conscious and lowered his eyes to the ground. Suddenly he felt a finger slip under his chin which slowly began to tilt his head up. He swallowed thickly when he gazed into Hiro's amused mahogany eyes.

"There's no need to be so modest." Hiro said, his voice sounding amused. Suddenly his phone rang. He gazed at Claude for a few seconds longer before giving him a brief smile and pulled the phone out of his pocket. He flipped it open and spoke into it. "Yeah?"

Claude watched, his breathing somewhat erratic as Hiro turned away, walking towards the dojo. He blinked and grasp at the material of his shirt over his heart as he tried to get his heart rate back to normal. He could still feel Hiro's warm touch on his chin.

"You like Hiro, don't you?"

Startled, Claude whipped around to look into the younger Granger's face, who in turn seemed to regard him coldly. "What?" Claude asked, nervousness etched in his voice.

"You have a crush on my brother." Tyson said firmly. "He doesn't like you, you know."

Claude was taken back by the bluntness of Tyson's response. He blinked at the teen a few times as his heart started to pound in his chest. "Huh?" Was all that he could managed.

"Stay away from him. You're nothing but an acquaintance to him anyway."

Claude reeled back, feeling as if he was physically slapped. He felt his heart stop and tears prick at his eyes. He blinked them back, but found it difficult as they were replaced by more tears. "You're lying." He said.

Tyson shook his head. "No, he told me himself. He doesn't have the time for rookie bladers like you."

Rookie blader? Now, that hurt…

"I recommend that you don't tell him." Tyson said, a somewhat of a smirk on his face. "Do you have any idea what would happen if the press finds out?"

"You wouldn't." Claude replied.

"I'll do whatever I have to protect my brother and our family image." He said his voice hard and cold. "Even at your expense."

Claude stumbled back a few steps, feeling physically ill. He stared at Tyson with shock, fear and humiliation. A tear slipped down his cheek, a split second later he turned on his heel and ran out of the dojo, ignoring the calls from his teammates and friends.

It was mid afternoon and the streets were busy with shoppers and tourists. But none of them were registered by Claude as he ran past. He didn't know where he was going, or who he was running into, he just had to get away.

Suddenly he ran into someone, knocking them both to the ground. He fell back and landed on the ground, scraping his elbow. He hissed in pain and felt more tears well in his eyes.

"Hey!" Said a familiar voice. "Watch where you're going!"

"I'm so sorry." Claude replied before he actually looked to see who he ran into. He kept his head bowed because he still had tears in his eyes. He however, snapped his head up when he felt a hand gently rest on his shoulder. He blinked when he saw that Kai was kneeling in front of him, his hand on his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

* * *

…I kinda made Tyson out to be an evil twit again, didn't I? I can't help it... Well, he isn't exactly going to be evil. More like a meddling annoying younger brother. Kai is going to be a really feisty older brother figure in this. Anyway, how was it? I love this pairing, but they seem hard to do. Don't know why. I guess because I'm use to doing Tala/Claude. 

Anyway, please read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

Reviews: Warm thanks to NiennaAngel, Curtis Zidane Ziraa, meiY lOveS yOu and Troublesome Aries who took the time to review, Thank you.

* * *

Claude sighed as he gingerly played with the pure white bandaged that was placed over the graze on his elbow. After he had ran unknowingly into Kai, the dual hair enigma dragged him to the near by park to get a proper look at his grazed elbow and to, hopefully, find out why he was crying. After sitting him down and cleaning his wound, Kai had wandered off to get them both something to drink.

Kai may claim that he doesn't care about anyone or anything, but deep down he really does.

Claude sighed again as he gazed out into the crystal clear water of the bay. He is positioned on top of a grassy hill, overlooking the water. It was a place that had great views, but yet was incredibly private. There was hardly another soul around.

"Here." Claude was suddenly pulled from his musing when he felt a tap of something cold hit the side of his head. He looks up to see Kai standing over him holding two cans.

"Thank you." He whispered as he took the can from Kai's grasp.

"It's ok." Kai replied as he sat down on the grass next to him. "But can I ask you something? Why were you running like the hounds of hell were after you?"

"Oh, well, you see…" Claude stuttered, then sighed. "It's stupid."

"It's ok, tell me." Kai said softly as he cracked open his can of drink. "I won't tell anyone. I'm hardly known to be the gossiping type."

Claude looked at the teen. He had heard that Kai has this amazing ability to make anyone talk about anything. It must have something to do with his eyes. His eyes were unlike anything he, or anyone else for that matter, has ever seen before. They were intense and all knowing.

"Well, it's…" Claude started, but then felt self conscious. He pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his lithe arms around them. "I think I have a crush on Hiro." He finally said, in a small whisper.

"Ok." Kai nodded, taking a sip from his drink. He didn't seem to batter an eyelid. "So what happened? Did he turn you down?" Suddenly his eyes narrowed as he turned his full attention to the white blond youth. "Oh my God, if he bad mouthed you I'm kicking his ass."

"No, it's nothing like that!" Claude exclaimed, then realized what Kai had just said. He just told Kai that he has a crush on Hiro and the Russian didn't even blink. "You…" He stuttered. "You don't mind?"

"Is that what this is about?" Kai asked, his head tilted to the side in question. "Did someone bad mouth you because you like Hiro?"

"…Yeah. Kind of." He replied.

"I see." Kai said, sympathy clearly in his voice, his eyes soft. "Who was it?"

Claude blinked back a few tears that threaten to fall as he remembered. "…Tyson."

"Tyson! That obnoxious little pig?" Kai exclaimed. He suddenly climbed to his feet and crushed the can he was holding in his hand. "If he thinks he can bag someone out because they have a crush on his brother, he's got another thing coming!" He snarled, his left eye twitching. "I'll kick his ugly troll size ass!"

Claude blinked and blinked again. He suddenly chuckled to himself as Kai went on muttering darkly about Tyson. He looked up at the fuming Russian and smiled softly. Although he doesn't know Kai all that well, he can tell that the Russian has a strong sense of justice and right. He doesn't pick fights, but when provoked he will fight with all that he has. He'll even fight for those who can't.

That's probably why Miguel likes him so much.

"Kai." Claude said, feeling slightly better than he did before. It's nice knowing that he has at least one person on his side.

Kai huffed and crossed his arms over his chest as he looked down at Claude. "Does Hiro know you like him?"

Claude shook his head. "No."

Kai sat back down on the grass next to him. "Well then tell him."

"I can't." Claude said, shaking his head frantically. "Tyson won't let me anywhere near Hiro."

Kai tapped his finger against his chin in thought. Suddenly his eyes widen. "Oh, I think I can arrange something." He said with a triumphant smile.

"You're going to help me?" Claude found himself asking, hope lighting up his face.

"Why not?" Kai said as he gave a shrug of his shoulders. "I actually think you'd be good for Hiro. I swear he annoys the absolute shit out of me sometimes."

Before Claude could stop himself he smiles. "Thank you."

Kai said nothing, but Claude could tell that Kai was a little embarrassed. He closed his eyes and thought and tapped his chin. "Ok, first things first." He said finally. "I need to get Hiro out of reach of Tyson."

"What are you planning to do with Tyson?"

"Never you worry about that." Kai said, a smirk on his face. "Your main concern is telling Hiro, ok?"

Claude nodded but then dread dawned on him. What if Hiro doesn't like him back? What if Tyson was right and he's nothing more than an acquaintance to the older Granger? "Is this going to work? What if Hiro doesn't feel the same?"

"Then I'll kick his ass."

"Will that help?"

"Probably not, but I'll do it anyway." Kai replied firmly.

After spending the next half hour with Kai who outlined the main points of his plan, Claude had started to wander back to the hotel he was staying at with the rest of his team. He thanked the Russian for taking the time to listen to him, who in turn blushed slightly and told him to forget it.

He also told Claude that if anyone else disagrees with his crush on Hiro, he'll kick their ass.

Claude shook his head, slightly amused. He had never taken Kai to be the feisty older brother type. But now that he thinks of it, that title suits Kai to a tee. The way he treated the other members of G rev reminded him of an older sibling who claims not to care about his younger sibling but will hunt down anyone who dares hurt them in anyway.

Suddenly Claude found himself standing outside the hotel he was staying at. He was so deep in thought that he doesn't remember arriving here. He blinked, then shrugged. He took a deep breath, mentally getting himself ready for the bombardment of questions he'll get from his teammates.

Slowly and quietly, Claude eased open the door to his room that he was sharing with Miguel and then stepped inside.

"Claude?" Came Miguel's voice from the small kitchenette. A moment later the blond walked out. "There you are. We were so worried. Are you ok? Did something happen? What's that on your arm? Are you hurt-?"

"I'm ok." Claude said, interrupting Miguel from asking anymore questions. Miguel means well, but sometimes his mothering can be a little overwhelming. "I just grazed my elbow when I accidentally ran into Kai."

"But why did you leave in such a hurry in the first place? Did something happen?"

Claude sighed for the umpteenth time that day and then proceed to tell Miguel everything. Including his crush on Hiro.

Hopefully, the blond will be supportive. He doesn't know what he would do if he was shunned by his own team…

* * *

Chapter 2 is finished. Sorry, there wasn't any Hiro/Claude or Miguel/Kai but be patient and I promise the good stuff will arrive soon.

Please read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

Reviews: Thanks to NiennaAngel, Dark Kaiser, Kris the ninja pirate, Curtis Zidane Ziraa and mieY lOveS yOu who all took the time to review. Thank you!

* * *

Claude waited with baited breath as he finished telling Miguel everything. From the time he realized that he had a crush on Hiro, to the things that Tyson had told him and his conversation he had with Kai. Now, all he can do is wait for Miguel's reaction.

He prays that it's a positive one.

"So that's why you ran." Miguel said. "I'm so sorry, I wish I was there. Do you want me to talk to Tyson about it? I mean he can't possibly…"

"It's ok." Claude said, cutting him off. "He's probably right."

"But, Claude, he can't go around telling you that." Miguel objected. "Is that all he said? He didn't hurt you, did he?"

Claude couldn't help but smile to himself. Miguel seemed more angry at what Tyson had said rather than his crush on Hiro. He felt lucky that he has such an understanding best friend.

It also seems like he has a new 'Big Brother' as well. True, Miguel is also like a big brother to him, but Kai was different. First, Kai is actually younger than him. Second, if Kai says he'll kick someone's ass, he'll actually go out and kick their ass. Although, short, slender and very petite, this dual hair enigma can fight. He even has Garland, the martial artist weary of him.

"Claude?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry." Claude replied, giving a shake of his head. "I was just thinking."

"Are you sure you're all right?" Miguel asked. "I can have a word with Tyson if you want."

"I don't think that will do any good." Claude sighed, his fingers picking at the bandaged on his arm. He knows he shouldn't pick at it but it was getting itchy.

"Leave it alone." Miguel said, pushing Claude's hands away from the bandaged. "If you keep picking at it, it might get infected."

"It's itchy." Claude muttered.

"Where did you get the bandaged from, anyway?"

"Oh, Kai had it. He bandaged it up when he had our conversation earlier." He explained. "I asked him why he had so many bandages on him and he said that if I hang around G rev long enough I'll understand."

Miguel looked at him with a small amused smile on his face. Claude studied him for a moment and smiled as well.

"You know what, Miguel?" Claude asked. "I can see why you like Kai so much."

Miguel looked confused. "Huh?"

"He's really nice." Claude said with a small smile of his own. "Nothing at all like what others say about him."

"I know."

Claude leans over and gently takes Miguel hand within his. "I think you two would make a great couple and I hope that one day you two will be."

Miguel blushed softly and smiled. "So do I." He whispered.

Claude squeezed his hand and nodded. He suddenly felt tired and a dull ache started to make it's presence know on the side of his head. He let go of Miguel's hand, stood up and stretched. "I'm going to lay down for a bit. I've got such a headache."

Instantly Miguel looked concerned. "Do you want some aspirin?"

"Do we have any?"

"I don't think so but I'll go out and get some, ok?" Miguel said as he stood up.

"That won't be-"

Miguel cut him off. "Don't worry about. I'll be gone for a few minute, you go to bed and lay down, ok?"

Claude didn't have much time to reply as Miguel had practically pushed him into his room. He sighed, knowing that it would be fruitless to object. He fell onto the bed as Miguel asked him once again he if was feeling all right. "I'm fine Miguel, really. I just have a small headache, honest."

Miguel opened his mouth to reply but quickly shut it. He nodded. "I'll be back in a short while." He said and left Claude to get some sleep.

Miguel walked down the pavement, his hands in his pockets, his head down in thought. He couldn't believe that Tyson, the one who was always going on about friendship and honor just told Claude that he would do whatever it takes to keep him away from his brother.

What did he expect Claude to do exactly? Did he think that Claude would turn his brother away from him? It doesn't make any sense.

Miguel shook his head and turned to walk down a short cut when he suddenly bumped into someone. He must have been walking quicker than he realized for he knocked whoever he walked into to the ground.

"God Damn it!" Fumed a familiar voice. A dual hair blader jumped to his feet and pointed an accusing finger at Miguel. "What's with you European bladers and the ability to appear out of nowhere just to knock me to the ground?"

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." Miguel apologized, deeply concerned and slightly embarrassed. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine." Kai muttered as he dusted himself off. He fixed his scarf and looked at Miguel from the corner of his eyes. He could tell that the blond was feeling guilty for bumping into him like that. He also noticed that the Spanish blond had something troubling him. "Don't tell me you're got something on your mind too?"

Miguel looked at him with his big blue eyes and nodded softly. "You talked to Claude today." He stated.

Kai nodded. "He told you then?"

Biting his lip, Miguel looked hesitant. "Can I ask you something? I know it sounds rude, but why are you helping Claude?"

Startled, Kai blinked. He blushed softly and turned his head away, trying to look indifferent. "No reason." He said. "I need something to fill in my time."

Miguel looked at Kai and noticed the small blush on his features. The red mixing with his blue tribal tattoos made him look simply adorable. "I see. You know what I think?"

"Oh, what's that?" Kai asked, trying to sound like he actually doesn't care.

"I think you're helping Claude because you're a really nice person underneath that cold exterior."

Instantly Kai blushes, snapping his head towards Miguel. He blinked and then tried to look indignant, but all he managed to do was to look even more adorable. "What did you just say? I'm only doing this so I can rub it into Tyson's face, that's all."

"Of course." Miguel said, as he smiled knowingly.

Still blushing profusely, Kai huffs and turns on his heel. "Whatever. I'm going now."

"Wait!" Miguel said as he leaned forward to snare Kai's wrist in his. He didn't realized he had down so and when he did he felt slightly mortified at his audacity.

"What now?" Kai asked, slightly surprised, the blush growing darker.

Miguel swallowed, relishing in the warmth of Kai's hand in his. He shook his head to clear it. "I want to help." He said after finally regaining his senses.

Kai blinked. "Huh?"

"Claude is my best friend and it hurts me to see him so miserable." Miguel explained as his beautiful blue eyes soften with sadness. "I want to help him. Please, let me help."

Kai gazed at Miguel for a moment, noticing the sadness in his eyes and slight desperation in his voice. Kai felt his own eyes soften as he stood to completely face him. As he gazed into those blue eyes he almost melted. How could he possibly say no? "…Alright. I'll let you help."

Miguel smiled, pleased that Kai was letting him help. He suddenly remembered that he was still hanging onto Kai's hand. He looked down and blushed as he reluctantly let go. "Sorry." He said as Kai forced an embarrassed cough.

"But listen," Kai said suddenly. "what I have planned for Tyson is humiliating and degrading. You ok with that?"

Miguel nodded. "Absolutely. What do you have in mind?"

Kai smirked.

* * *

Isn't Miguel just plain adorable? (pinches his cheek) I don't know whether it's just me but I don't think that Claude is very popular. I mean he's adorable, isn't he? I fell for him in that episode where he was hit with that spike. He looked so adorable that I wanted to huggle him T.T

Read and review.


	4. Chapter 4

Reviews: Big thanks to NiennaAngel, Troublesome Aries, kris the ninja pirate, closecall, Dark Kaiser, lioku, Wolf-snow-blossom, kuro shinzui, Nkingy, a happy reader, Curtis Zidane Ziraa and Saphira's Ember. Thanks for reviewing and your patience.

* * *

Claude was sitting at the edge of the dojo again, with his chin resting in his hands. He took a deep breath, releasing it on a sigh.

He was back at the Granger's dojo with his team and Grev as they practiced once again. Hiro as usual was coaching both teams, offering advice where it proved necessary. However, this time Kai had joined them and was already giving Tyson a hard time.

"Dammit Tyson," Kai snapped with his hands on his hips. "When I say 'Keep your shoulder straight', keep that goddamn shoulder straight!"

"My shoulder is straight!" Tyson argued back.

"No, it isn't," Kai retorted as his left eye twitched.

Tyson simply huffed and blatantly ignored Kai. Kai growled deep in his throat and was about to launch himself at the Beyblade champion when his older brother interfered.

"Leave it," Hiro said. "It won't do any good. He's too stubborn to listen."

Kai huffed and walked over to the dojo. He threw himself down next to Claude and muttered something about feral pigs. Claude sniggered but said nothing. He watched as Hiro examined Aaron's blade and tell him something which caused the boy with dreadlocks to scratch his head slightly in confusion.

"So," Kai whispered, "when are you going to tell Hiro?"

Claude blushed and gazed at the ground. "I don't know if I should."

"Oh, come on," Kai said as he gave him a gentle nudge. "What's the worst that could happen?"

"He hates me for life?"

"Pft," Kai snorted. "if he does that I'll make sure his life won't be very long."

Claude gave a small smile. "Kai…"

Kai smirked and playfully leans against him, nuzzling his head under Claude's almost like a cat would do. "You know if I say I'll kick his ass, I mean it. "

Claude blinks, then laughs as he leans back against Kai. "I know."

"I want to ask you something," Kai said suddenly as he slide around to lean his back against Claude's shoulder. "What do you see in Hiro anyway?"

"Huh?"

Kai gave a half chuckle. "Now, I don't have anything wrong with you and Hiro," he said. "I was just wondering. You see, Hiro has the tendency to royally piss me off." he finished on a growl and his eyes were narrowed.

Claude blinked again and then blushed as he tried to find the right words. "Well, I guess it's because of his understanding and caring nature," he said his voice soft and almost timid. "He obviously cares about the growth and well-being about those around him. His always in control, yet almost gentle-" He cut himself off before he could ramble any more and looked at his hands. "I know it's just a crush."

Kai blinked and then smirked. He pivoted around to playfully poke Claude in the cheek. "You know what it sounds like to me?" He asked, but not really looking for an answer. "It sounds like you're in love, Claude."

Claude instantly snapped his head towards Kai, the blush on his cheeks deepening. "What?"

Kai simply smirked and says nothing else.

"Hey guys," Kenny suddenly said. "I just got an email from Mr. Dickinson asking us to come to his office for something."

"What could it be about?" Max wondered out loud as he recalled his blade.

"Oh, who knows," Kai said as he stood up. "Lets just go and get it over and done with."

Everyone else nodded and recalled their blades. They then set off towards the BBA building in the centre of town. Kai walked near the head of the pack, speaking silently with Miguel. Claude rose an eyebrow in wonder. What could those two be talking about that was such a secret?

Suddenly he felt a tug on his arm. He snapped out of his thoughts to see who was trying to get his attention. It was Tyson.

"You're after Kai now?" He asked in a low voice.

"What?" Claude stammered.

"I saw the two of you," Tyson replied. "You seem quite close."

Claude blinked, then suddenly he felt anger. He tore his arm from Tyson's grip and hissed in a low voice. "Can't I talk to anyone without the suspicion that there is some of kind of relationship other then friendship going on?"

Tyson looked slightly startled and Claude inwardly gave himself points for how bold he was. Tyson blinked and then narrowed his eyes at him. Claude swallowed but held his gaze. What right does this little brat have telling him what to do?

"Hey, we're here," Max said suddenly, breaking the glaring match. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

Tyson turned his gaze to Max and outwardly smiled. "Heh, there's nothing wrong." he replied as he headed towards the building. "Come on, lets go. Can't keep Mr. D waiting, now can we?"

The gang nodded and followed the midnight blue hair blader inside. Miguel cast a glance over to Claude who merely shook his head, mentally telling him that it was nothing. Miguel didn't believe him of course but decided to say nothing.

"Lets take the lift," Tyson suggested. "It'll be a lot quicker."

The lift pinged and before anyone could retaliate they were all pushed inside. The lift was so small that they were all crammed in together. Claude blushed when he found himself pushed up against Hiro's chest. He glanced up at Hiro to find him looking down at him with gentle eyes and smiling softly.

"Comfortable?" He asked, almost teasing.

Claude said nothing but nodded. He suddenly yelped when he received a elbow to the back. "Hey," he said as he glanced over his shoulder.

"Sorry," Hilary muttered with Matilda crushed against her. "There's isn't much room."

Kai found himself pushed into the corner of the lift and Miguel is pushed in front of him. He looked up just as their heads collide together.

"Ow," Miguel muttered as he rubbed his forehead. "I'm sorry."

Kai cursed under his breath. "It's not your fault," he replied all the same.

"I can't believe we all fit everyone in here," Hiro said as the doors closed and he gazed around the tiny lift. He placed his arms around Claude's slender frame, pulling him a little closer in hope of getting him more comfortable.

Although the blush was fierce Claude managed to look up. "Can this lift even hold all of us?" he asked.

Aaron is crammed up near the buttons and has no choice but to read the weight limit. "I don't think we exceed the 900 lb limit do we?" he asked.

"IF we do," Ray muttered, sandwiched between Hiro's back and Max's. "tell Tyson to get out."

"Hey!" Came Tyson's indignant response.

"Would you?" Max asked as he squirmed against Aaron. "It'll give us more room that way."

"One more comment about my weight and I'll fart!" Tyson threatened.

Now, that got everyone's attention. "NO!"

"Well, there's no point asking Kai to leave," Hiro said suddenly. "He's a thin as a tooth pick and less then half it's weight."

Kai immediately bristled. "What!" he raged and somehow managed to get an arm free to take a swipe at Hiro's head.

"Ow!" Hiro hissed and glared at Kai through one eye.

"Kai! There's not enough room to breath, let alone fight," Miguel said as he grabbed Kai's arms and pinned them to his chest.

"Fine," Kai spat. "I'll kick his ass once we get out off of this godforsaken lift."

Suddenly a noise was heard, that sounded suspiciously like the passing of natural gas.

"Ew, Tyson!" Hilary yelled as he sent him one of her most disapproving glares.

"It wasn't me!" Tyson protested.

"Heehee."

Everyone blinked. They knew that laugh. "Daichi!"

Daich said nothing but laughed. He sounded please with himself.

"Ew, that is foul," Miguel muttered.

"I can't breath," Matilda whimpered as she covered her nose in a vain attempt to block out the smell.

"Aaron, press the next floor button quick," Kai ordered, almost sounding desperate. "I don't think anyone will survive this much longer!"

"I'm trying," Aaron replied. "but Max is limiting my arm movement."

"Well, I can't move. Ray is in the way."

"Well I can't move either," Ray said as he try to squirm a little. He then paused. "Wait, where's Kenny?"

"Down here."

Everyone looks down at their legs to see a small teen on the floor. "Chief?"

"Help?"

After what seems like an eternity the Lift finally dings and everyone falls out into the hallway just outside Mr. Dickinson's office.

"See?" Tyson asked as he sat on the floor with the others. "I told you it'll be a lot quicker."

Everyone sweatdropped and Kai attempted to launch himself as the smiling teen again, but this time Miguel had a hold of his waist.

"Calm down Kai!"

"Let me go Miguel, I'm gonna kill him!"

"Ahem."

Everyone froze then slowly turned their attention towards a middle aged woman who was standing nervously in front of Mr. Dickson's door. They soon recognized her to be Mary, Mr. D's secretary.

"I'm sorry to inform you," She said almost frighten. "But Mr. Dickinson was called away for another important meeting and won't be back for a couple of days."

"…What!"

Mary sweatdropped and smile apologetically. The group of teens groaned and look over to the lift again. They all winced.

"Stairs, anyone?"

* * *

Ok, the part about the lift where an ungodly amount of people are crammed into it. That happened to me recently. Luckily the lift only when up a couple of floors. There was about ten of us but the sign on the lift said it could fit 15. I don't know how. They must be either midgets or people are forced to sit on each other's shoulders. And no, none of us were even remotely fat. Oh, and if you're wondering. I was Aaron in this situation. Crammed right up against the buttons. Yeah, good times.

I know this chapter was really, really pointless but I thought someone might find some humor out of it. It seems that I'm focusing on Kai and Claude's friendship more so than the Hiro/Claude pairing (sweatdrops). For some reason I've got severe writer's block with this fic.

Also, another note. I don't _hate _Tyson, I just love making him either evil or a jerk. It's so much fun, and I think you should try it sometime.

Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Reviews: Thanks everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Sorry for taking so long to update, but I'm struggling with writer's block with this fic. I will finish it however. There isn't enough Hiro/Claude's out there and I'll be damned if I leave this one unfinished. With that said, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

… … … … …

After the stint at the BBA headquarters that wasted a whole half hour, everyone had decided to have the rest of the day to themselves. Well, it was more like the youngest bladers annoyed the hell out of Hiro and Kai who both relented just so they could get some peace and quiet.

Claude had decided to go for a walk around the city, simply taking some time to himself, thinking over things in his head. More importantly, he was going over what had just happened in the lift earlier. His cheeks heats up when he thought about the feel of Hiro's taut chest under his hands.

He was fortunate enough to be pushed up against Hiro, nestled snuggly in the elders' chest. It felt absolutely wonderful being that close to the elder Granger, and it felt fantastic when Hiro wrapped his arms around him. He thought he had just died and went to heaven. Could there ever be a chance of that happening ever again?

Claude sighed as he glumly sat down on the edge of a large water fountain in the middle of a large shopping complex. Somehow, he thought that he will never, ever have a chance like that again. Not if Tyson had anything to say about it. He felt as though fate was messing with him. There he was, pressed up against the one that he feels strongly for, only for it to last mere moments before everything fell apart. Literally.

After finding out that Mr. Dickinson was in fact no longer in his office, everyone took to the stairs, after calming Kai down somewhat of course. He had threaten to beat the snot out of Tyson if he ever do anything as stupid as pushing everyone inside a lift that was obviously can only take a certain load. Well, that prompted the younger Granger to hide behind his brother, begging him for help. Even though Tyson was only mucking around, Claude couldn't help but noticed that Tyson was constantly putting himself between Hiro and himself. Making sure to limit contact between them. Claude can see it as clear as day, but can Hiro? Does it even care?

Claude sighed again and pulled a leg up against his chest and wrapped his arms around it as his chin rested on his knee. It wasn't fair. What had he done to deserve any of this? He was seriously thinking of giving up and letting Tyson have his way. It's not like Hiro would want anything to do with him.

But, somehow, he doesn't think Kai would let him give up so easily. Maybe he should wait around to see what Kai has planned for the younger teen. Just out of curiosity of course. It's not like he would enjoy watching the little insect get tortured or whatever Kai has in mind for him.

"Hey," came a familiar voice.

Startled, Claude snapped his head up to gazed somewhat stupefied at the owner of the voice. There, in front of him was the very being that he had fallen so hard for. "Hiro?" he stuttered, inwardly mortified that the elder saw him in what he considers a weak, pathetic state.

Hiro smiled kindly down at him and then took a seat next to him on the fountain's edge. He sat close, close enough for Claude to feel the heat from his body, and for his mind to go blank at the scent that was undeniably Hiro.

Claude gazed over to the elder Granger, a light blush dusting his delicate features. Soon, however, that blush intensified when the other wordlessly slipped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him close. Claude fell against Hiro, into his chest once again, his eyes wide and slightly shocked when Hiro rested his chin on his head and took a deep breath.

"There is much bothering you, isn't there?" Hiro stated more so than asked. "What's wrong?"

"There are a lot of things wrong," Claude whispered before he could stop himself.

"Oh?" Hiro breathed. "Do you wish to talk about it?"

Claude swallowed thickly. Being this close to Hiro and breathing in his intoxicating essence isn't helping him at all. He was finding it increasingly difficult to string two words together, let alone a whole sentence. He released a shuddering sigh as the temptation to burst into tears grew stronger as seconds ticked by. He squeezed his eyes shut.

"Claude?" Came Hiro's deep voice. Suddenly, Claude snapped his eyes open when he felt a warm hand slip under his chin, impeccably tilting it up so he had no choice but to look into Hiro's warm mahogany eyes. No matter how hard Claude tried he couldn't tear himself from Hiro's grip, or the spell the older teen had unwittingly placed on him. "What is it?"

Should he tell him? Should he utter those little words? Could he actually tell Hiro that he thinks he's in love with him?

Claude swallowed thickly and whispered; "Hiro… I…"

"Hey Hiro! Where are yooooooooooooooou!"

Startled by the familiar, but sudden voice, the two leapt away from each other. But in doing so caused Claude to unwittingly fall backwards in the fountain behind him. He broke the water with a gasp and was aware of hysterical laughter. He sat in the water, an expression of daze and confusion on his face. He looked up to see Tyson was laughing at him. It wasn't a chuckle, it was a full belly, holding your side's laugh. If that wasn't bad enough, Tyson wasn't the only one who thought the sight on him soaking wet was funny. The other members of G rev, minus Kai, were also laughing, though not as nearly as hysterical as Tyson. He looked at the group in front of him and felt like crying. He also felt really pathetic. Why? Why was this happening to him?

"Need a hand?" Hiro asked, as he offered his hand to Claude.

Claude looked at the hand and back to where everyone was still giggling at him. He squeezed his eyes shut and then slapped Hiro's hand away before he climbed to his feet and heaved himself out of the fountain. Everyone was slightly surprised at Claude's reaction, even more so when the slender teen took off running.

"Claude, wait!" Hiro called out, but Claude kept running. He frowned. He could have sworn his saw tears in those eyes.

Everyone watched him disappear in a state of shock. "I think we embarrassed him," Max muttered sadly with a tinge of guilt.

"So?" Tyson snorted in the most obnoxious way possible. "He needs to lighten up anyway."

Unbeknownst to Tyson that just behind him was Kai, who suddenly appeared with the rest of the Battalion, and he looked mad. No scratch that, he looked **_pissed. _**Before anyone could react Kai had grabbed Tyson by the scruff of his shirt and in one graceful, fluid movement threw him into the fountain with one almighty splash.

"You obnoxious, useless, egotistical pig!" Kai snarled as he tempts to hold Tyson's head under water, but it proved to be difficult as all the other bladers were trying to pull him back. "Die and put everyone out of their misery!"

"Calm down, Kai!" They all said, but Kai head known of it.

"Let me go," Kai hissed when he felt hands pull him away from Tyson and the fountain in which he was trying to drown the former in.

"Kai! You can't kill him!" Max pleaded.

"Yeah, they're too many witnesses," Ray reasoned.

"Wait until it's dark, that way no one can tell it's you," Aaron added.

"No, I want to kill him now!"

Miguel looked in the direction that Claude went and debated whether he should follow his best friend. Would it do any good? Could he help him in some way? Miguel sighed and clutched at the material over his heart. He felt useless and helpless. He has no idea how to help Claude, and God did he really want to.

"Let go," Kai hissed again as he stopped struggling. "I won't kill him," he said, then smirked when everyone let him. "I'll get him when he's asleep."

Everyone sweatdropped when Kai huffed and stalked away from the fountain. If they didn't know any better, they could have sworn that the Russian was seething in his own skin.

"What's with him?" Tyson demanded as the lean over the side of the fountain as he tried to get his breath. "What did I do?"

"It's what you didn't do," Hiro snapped and startled everyone by doing so. "You didn't stop laughing. Couldn't you see he was totally humiliated?"

"Oh, come on!" Tyson whined. "He seriously needs to lighten up!"

Miguel felt himself bristle at those words. He felt so angry at Tyson that he was tempted to push his head under the water himself, while giving him an earful. Claude, unlike Tyson himself, has little to no self esteem, courtesy to Barthez of course. And to be humiliated in front of his crush, no less, must have been horrible to the youth.

"Come on," Kai said suddenly as he grabbed Miguel by the elbow and started to drag him in the direction that Claude went. Miguel let himself be pulled along by the still fuming Russian. He muttered something under his breath in a language that Miguel couldn't understand, but knew what he was referring to.

After a few minutes, Kai leading the entire way, they soon encountered the teen they were looking for. They found him sitting on the ground, back against a large tree, crying into his knees. The sight was heartbreaking for them both. Without hesitation Miguel ran forward and threw his arms around the sobbing teen.

Kai stood back, his eyes soft as the watched as Miguel whispered words of comfort to the stricken teen and held him in a motherly sort of way. He watched as Claude shook his head and whispered something about being pathetic.

Suddenly, Kai's eyes harden. He is going to make Tyson's life a living hell. Oh yes. And it's going to be fun.

… … … … …

Yay! Finished another chapter. I kinda need help with this. I need some way in which to humiliate Tyson. I have one idea but I'm saving that until near the end, first I want to torture him a bit. You know, humiliate him in a comical way. This is a light fic, so nothing too extreme please. Thankies!

Oh, if anyone's interested i'll be uploading a new story tomorrow. It's going to be a Tala/Michael.

Read and review, please.


	6. Chapter 6

Reviews: (hands out cookies to everyone who reviewed) Enjoy!

… … … … …

"How is he?" Kai asks softly, his hands unconsciously tugging at his gloves.

"Asleep," Miguel sighs as he wearily rubs at his eyes. "I managed to talk him into having a shower and getting changed first though."

Kai nods, his eyes soft. "That's good."

"Yeah…" Miguel mumbles with a faraway look in his deep ocean blue eyes. He gaze was turn towards Claude's bedroom, sadness in those depths.

Kai observes him for a moment and sighs as well. "You're worried about him, aren't you?" he asks softly.

"It's just…," Miguel said tearing his gaze away from Claude's bedroom door to look directly at Kai, his voice holding this edge of near desperation to it. "Claude doesn't hold much regard for himself. He's…lacking in the self-esteem department to put it bluntly," he sighs and sat abruptly down in a chair near a small coffee table.

"He seems unsure of himself," Kai says as he sits next to him. "Very quiet, polite and suppose you could also say timid."

Miguel nods. "He hates offending people in anyway, so tends to keep to himself, ya know?"

"A little too well," Kai replies.

"What can I do?" Miguel asks suddenly. He leans forward to take one of Kai's hand, looking for reassurance. "I don't know what to do."

"Miguel…"

"I know the others didn't mean any harm, but Tyson…" he trails off. He abruptly shook his head. "This has to stop. He can't-"

"Shh," Kai hushes as he places a finger on Miguel's lips, silencing him. "Don't you worry about Tyson. I'll take care of him," he removes his finger and he gives Miguel's hand a reassuring squeeze. "You just look after Claude, ok?"

"But-"

Kai shook his head and gives him yet more reassurance before he climbs to his feet and begins to walk to the door. He places his hand on the handle then turns back to Miguel, a small smirk on his lips. "I swear to you, I'm going to make Tyson's life a living hell."

And with those parting words Kai opens the door and steps out, gently closing it shut behind him. Miguel watches him leave. He lifts his hand slightly to touch his lips. He can't believe he had the gall to grab Kai's hand like that. But what amazes him even more is that Kai didn't reject him. He actually squeezed back. He also places a finger to his lips. Maybe he has a chance.

Miguel suddenly drops his hand and scowls at himself. He couldn't believe the way he was acting. Claude was just humiliated in front of his own crush and laughed at by people he thought were his friends, and here he was thinking about whether he has a chance with Kai or not.

He sighs softly, feeling tired and wearily about the whole ordeal. He leans forward to let his head rest on the coffee table with a dull thud. How is it possible that everything seems to go wrong for them all the time? You'd think they'd catch a break once in a while.

"I'm sorry."

Miguel snaps his head up, startled. He turns his gaze to the familiar voice to see Claude standing just behind him, wearing an oversize jumper, his eyes red and swollen. Miguel quickly climbs to his feet to stand in front of his friend, a look of concern clearly on his features. "What's wrong?"

"I'm causing so much trouble," Claude said, his voice nearly cracking.

"You're not doing anything wrong," Miguel said as he tries to sooth the teen.

"No, it's all my fault," Claude says, hiccupping. "I didn't mean-"

"Stop that," Miguel orders softly. He moves forward and pulls the slender teen into a comforting hug. "This is not, in anyway, your fault. You've done absolutely nothing wrong."

Claude didn't reply, but leans into his friend's comforting embrace. He really needs someone right now who wouldn't make fun of him.

"Come," Miguel says as he steers Claude towards the two lounge chairs. "Lets sit and talk for a bit."

Claude sits down in one of the chairs as Miguel sits in the other. "Claude," Miguel says gently. "They didn't mean any harm."

"I know, it's just…" Claude sighs as he rubs his eyes wearily. He mentally berated himself for the way he was acting. He can't believe how weak, timid and emotional he has been acting lately.

"Claude, tell me what's wrong." Miguel says, pleading him to speak more.

"I'm just sick of how nothing seems to go my way, you know?" Claude sniffle slightly and rubs his eyes with the back of his hand. "Why does it seem like nothing ever goes my way?"

"Things will get better."

"When?" Claude asks.

Miguel looks at his friend in silence for a moment. He stares into his eyes, then slowly lowers his own. "I don't know."

Claude lowers his own eyes to his hands, wringing them together. "Can I ask what happened after I left?" he asks, almost hesitant and was startled when Miguel smiles.

"Not much," Miguel replies. "Just that Kai grabbed Tyson by the scruff of his shirt and tried to drown him in the fountain."

Claude blinks and blinks again. "What?"

Miguel chuckles and then proceeds to tell Claude everything that happened, everything that Kai called Tyson and then what he had threaten to do to the younger teen. At the end of this Claude surprises Miguel and himself by laughing.

"I know I shouldn't laugh," Claude said through the laughs with tears in his eyes. "But, it was just so funny."

… … … … …

Kai stalks his way to the dojo, ready to give G rev a piece of his mind even though he knows that meant no harm. Still, he was too murderous to care much at this point in time.

Tyson, that useless pile of pus! How dare he? Claude had done nothing wrong to warrant such humiliating and degrading means from the midnight blue hair bore. Just what the hell is he trying to do? Other than piss him off, of course. Just wait until he gets his hands on the fat, useless, egotistical-

"Kai!"

Kai jumps slightly in surprise. He didn't hear anyone walk up behind him. He was far too busy thinking up ways to murder Tyson and make it look like an accident. However, covering Tyson in sausages and then throwing him into a use car lot that has guard dogs won't be ruled out as an accident, will it? Pity…

"Kai, you in?"

"What?" Kai asks, quickly snapping out of his delightful fantasies. He straightens up and looks at the one who had called him earlier. "You want something, Hiro?"

"Where's Claude?" Hiro asks, with concern in his eyes surprising Kai for a moment. "Is he alright?"

"He's with Miguel," Kai replies, purposely leaving out his whereabouts. He is pretty certain Claude doesn't have the energy to deal with Hiro, especially in his current state. "Where is everyone else?"

"The dojo. Tyson was complaining how he's going to get sick now."

_Sick? _Kai thought to himself. _Maybe I can poison his mash potatoes._

Kai shook his head to clear it. "He was totally humiliated today," he said suddenly, surprising the older male. "Your brother couldn't have appeared at the worst time."

"I know, I know," Hiro said, his hands raise into a peaceful notion. "They didn't mean any harm. We really didn't think he would take it this badly. Anyway, why are you so protective of him?"

"That is none of your concern," Kai said quickly. "Claude has a very low, almost nonexistent, self-esteem. You have to be more careful with him. You don't know what it's like having someone belittle you day in and day out, do you? You become withdrawn and self-conscious. It can take a very long time to reverse those effects, so laughing at him, even when you mean no harm, before he is truly ready will make him more vulnerable. He needs patience and a gentle word, not someone out to make his life hell."

Hiro remains silent, long after Kai has trailed off. He gazes at the slender Russian in slight awe at how knowledgeable he is. "You're right," Hiro said after a moment. "I should have seen this. Please tell Claude I'm truly sorry. I'm pretty sure he doesn't want to talk about it at the moment."

Kai blinks at him, then inclines his head slightly. "Alright, but the others must apologize too, especially the pig, I mean Tyson."

"I'll talk to him," Hiro offers as he turns and leaves for the dojo.

"Like that will do any good," Kai snorts.

Even if the younger Granger apologizes, nothing is going to stop him from getting revenge on Claude's behalf. The little puke won't know what hit him.

… … … … …

I love making Claude so timid and vulnerable. He's so huggable (glomps Claude). Hopefully in the next chapter Kai does something to humiliate Tyson. Should be fun. Any suggestions will be greatly appreciated.

Tala: I've got an idea! (whispers it)

…Er, I don't think so. Besides, where is Kai going to get a flamethrower in Japan? Anyway, Kai-luver-666 and DarkAngel-Brooklyn-Kingston asked me to do another Miguel/Kai oneshot. So I am! It's going to be a lemon oneshot. Should be up in a day or two, kay?

Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

Reviews: Big, big thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I do love hearing from you.

* * *

Kai has Claude by the wrist and is dragging him down the nearly empty streets of a small suburb in Japan, pulling him towards a very familiar and well known Dojo.

"Kai, wait, please?" Claude pleads as Kai continues to pull him along. "I'm not ready yet."

"Sorry," Kai said simply and did not once falter in his steps. "Sooner it's done, the better."

"But Kai…" Claude whines and tries to pull his arm back, but Kai simply had a too strong a grip on his wrist.

"No buts," Kai says somewhat firmly. "If you're not ready now, when will you be ready?"

"Um…in a couple of days?"

"I don't thing so," Kai snorts. "If you wait any longer, you will only stew over what happened. It's best to get it over and done with now so you can move on."

Claude looks frighten at the prospect of facing everyone over what happened just the other day. He glances over his shoulder to look at the rest of his teammates, his eyes pleading for help, especially towards Miguel.

"It will be for the best," Miguel says softly, his voice holding this motherly comfort to it. "Really, everything will be ok."

Claude sighs and slumps forward in defeat, allowing Kai to effortlessly drag him to his probable doom. Ok, maybe that was over exaggerating a bit. Kai and Miguel would never make him do something that would hurt or humiliate him in anyway. Still, he can't help but fill this sense of dread in his stomach. Kai, Miguel or any of his friends and teammates wouldn't do anything to hurt him. But Tyson would.

"But Kai," Claude says, his voice in a near panic. "Tyson is going to be there."

"Oh, don't worry about Tyson," Kai says, an evil little smirk appearing on his lips. "He has other concerns."

Claude blinks slightly in confusion and glances over his shoulder to Miguel who is also wearing an expression of puzzlement.

"What do you mean?" Miguel asks the question that is on everyone's lips.

"I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise," Kai answers mysteriously.

Claude blinks again and falls into silence as Kai continues to drag him ever closer to the dojo. The sense of dread in his stomach was lifted somewhat and was replaced with confusion. Just what did Kai do to Tyson this time?

He was so deep in thought that he wasn't playing attention and crashes into Kai's back when he suddenly stops. "We're here," Kai says as Claude stumbles back with a small blush on his cheeks.

Claude looks up at the dojo door, the feeling of dread returning ten-fold. "I can't do this," he whispers.

"You'll be fine," Miguel reassures him as he places a gentle hand on his shoulder. "We'll be here."

"Don't worry," Kai says tugging on his hand. "If they say anything even remote defamatory I'll give them intense training for the next four weeks."

Claude looks over to Kai and then nods. Kai returns the nod and tugs on his hand again, pulling him inside. Claude unconsciously pulls timidly at the hem of his shirt as Kai calls out that they are here. His hearts starts to speed up when he hears footsteps approaching them.

"Claude!" Max says and immediately throws himself at the frighten teen. "I'm so sorry," he says. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

Claude froze on the spot, surprise on his face. "…what?" he manages to mumble.

"Are you alright?" Ray asks in concern as he too comes into view. "You didn't hurt yourself, did you?"

Claude blinks again and blushes, feeling self-conscious. "I'm ok," he replies, curling a piece of his hair behind his ear.

The remaining G rev, minus Tyson who was no where to be seen, soon exchanged their apologies as well, asking him if he was alright now.

"Claude."

That voice. It's Hiro's. Claude swallows thickly as the older Granger brother approaches. His stomach held a flock of tumbling butterflies and he had to use his entire will power not to turn and run.

"I'm so sorry," Claude says suddenly, surprising everyone. "I didn't mean to hit your hand away, or to cause so much trouble, I mean, I-"

Hiro suddenly cuts of the stammering teen and pulls him into a loose hug. "It's ok," Hiro smiles down at him. "I know why you did it. I'm the one who should be sorry. I should have been more sensitive towards you."

Claude blinks dizzily up at the tall bluenette, a intense blush on his cheeks that spreads across his nose. Then, after a moment to think whether this is real or not, Claude leans into the hug. "Thank you," he whispers, smiling softly when Hiro tighten his arms around him.

"Hey, enough of that sappy crap!"

Startled by the familiar voice, Claude jumps slightly and Hiro steps back, removing his arms of Claude's frame, much to the slender teen's disappointment.

"Was that Tyson?" Aaron asks, scratching his head as the other teen was no where to be seen in the room.

"Yeah, that's Tyson," Hilary answers him with a sigh. "He won't come out of hiding."

"Why not?" Miguel asks, casting a quick glance over to Kai who held a tiny little smirk.

"Tyson," Kai suddenly yells, walking over to the other side of the room where the door leads to the bedrooms. "Get your ass out here right now!"

"No!" Tyson yells stubbornly.

"You still have to apologize to Claude," Kai tells him firmly, in a voice that says that if he doesn't do it now, he'll make him do it, and none to politely either.

"Why?" Tyson answers rudely. "I didn't do anything wrong."

Hearing those words made Kai's eye twitch viciously, which made those who could see the tiny movement grimace. Kai draws in a deep breath and appears to count to five before he threw the door open, grab Tyson by the collar of his shirt and threw him into the room, making him land flat on his face in the middle of the floor.

Everyone sweatdrops a little as Tyson twitches slightly. But then the European bladers blink. They could have sworn Tyson had midnight blue hair yesterday. Now it's snot green.

On the floor Tyson mutters darkly under his breath and pushes himself up into a seating position and sits on the floor with his arms cross over his chest and his nose in the air with his lips in a pout. The European bladers blink again. Tyson's eyebrows have changed as well. One is gone completely while the other one has been dyed bright pink.

Immediately, Aaron bursts into laughter. He stumbles back a couple of steps and leans against the wall, clutching his stomach. "Oh my god!" he wheezes. "That's so bloody funny!"

"Hey, he's allowed to laugh at me," Tyson yells in anger, pointing a finger at the hysterically laughing teen. "but I'm not allowed to laugh at Claude?"

"Damn straight," Kai smirks.

"It looks like a pink caterpillar looking for it's mate!" Aaron laughs, tearing rolling down his cheeks. "Oh god," he whimpers. "My stomach hurts."

Claude clasps his hand over his mouth in surprise. When Kai told him that Tyson has other problems, he wasn't expecting this. He chews on his bottom lip to prevent himself from laughing. He looks over to his teammates to find that Aaron was still laughing outrageously and Matilda was giggling behind her hand. Miguel wasn't laughing, but he was so damn close as he was chewing on his bottom lip.

"It's alright," Hiro whispers into his ear. "After what happened yesterday, I think it's warranted."

As if those were the words Claude had waited to hear, he too bursts out laughing. His hand hover over his mouth as he laughs and his other arms wraps itself around his stomach. He idly admits to himself that it feels good to laugh, even though he probably shouldn't.

"What happened?" Claude manages to gasp out, a light sheen of tears in his eyes.

Tyson huffs and sticks his nose in the air again. "The hell if I know," he snaps. "I woke up this morning like this," he then looks over to Claude, his eyes narrow. "Maybe you did this."

Claude stops laughing to gape in shock at the teen on the floor. He open his mouth to deny such accusations, but was beating by none other than Hiro himself.

"Oh please, Tyson," Hiro says exasperated. "I know you're angry, but you have no right to accuse Claude on something as ridiculous as this."

"Claude would never do anything like this," Miguel says, standing up for his best friend, his eyes holding a sense of disbelief that anyone would accuse Claude for something like this.

"It's karma," Kai tells the group suddenly.

"What?" Tyson snaps his head towards Kai with a frown on his face.

"I said it's karma," Kai repeats. "What goes around comes around, you know? What you did in the past comes back to bite you. Everything you've ever done to hurt, humiliate or anger anyone returns to you eventually. Think of it as karma getting you back for what you did yesterday."

Suddenly Tyson starts to laugh out loud, almost mockingly so. "Oh my god, I've heard you spout some rubbish before, Kai, but this takes the cake!" he yells as he climbs to his feet. "Karma? Ha!" He then turns on his heel and walks towards the door, but in his haste he fell over his own feet and does yet another face plant on the hard floor.

Of course, this causes Aaron to burst out laughing again as everyone else sweatdrops. Miguel shakes his head in amusement. He catches Kai's eye and motions him over. He lightly pulls Kai until they were outside, out of everyone's hearing range.

"What happened?" Miguel asks.

"I told you, it was karma," Kai replies, with a small shrug. Slowly, his lips forms a smirk and he winks. "And a little bit of hair dye never goes astray."

Miguel laughs out loud as Kai pulls out a couple packets of hair dye and a razor out of his bag and throws them into the trash, giving him yet another wink.

Oh, yes, karma does exist. And it comes in the form of a protective, dual hair blader.

* * *

Let the Tyson torture begin! Mwahahahahahahahaha! I'm having so much fun with this. I know I shouldn't torture Tyson too much, but I can't help myself (giggles) Karma will probably get me for this.

Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

Reviews: Big thanks to NiennaAngel, lioku, sasuke chica, Nkingy, Sam and Akaatje and everyone else who has ever reviewed this fic! Lots of love to you all :P

* * *

Claude once again finds himself sitting on the edge of the dojo as he watches the others go about their daily business. Well, almost daily business. This is the first time they have had to deal with a green hair, disgruntle Tyson. He glances over to his left to see Tyson sitting on the ground with his nose in the air as Hilary and Matilda attempt to turn Tyson's eyebrow back to it's original color and draw on the one that has been shaved off.

"Keep still, Tyson," Hilary hisses and whaps him on the head. "I can't get it straight if you keep wiggling around."

Tyson mumbles under his breath but manages to sit still for a moment. He peers at Aaron from the corner of his eye, looking murderous as the dark hair youth still finds this whole episode highly amusing. He had said that he doesn't know who would have done such a thing, but he would love to, just so he could shake his hand. Those words prompted Tyson into a murderous rant, vowing revenge against the one who did it.

"Tyson, sit still!" Hilary hisses again.

"I am sitting still!"

"Hey guys," Max says, gaining everyone's attention. "Who do you think is responsible for this?"

"I think it's possible that this is the work of a disgruntle blader Tyson had defeated," Kenny suggests as he plays with his glasses on his head. "He is the world champion and he is challenged to a beybattle nearly every day, so I say that's the only logically conclusion we can come up with."

"That seems the most likely scenario," Hiro says, nodding to himself more so than anyone else. "Either way, I suggest you be more careful, Tyson. Wouldn't want to anger the wrong person again, would you?"

"Buh," Tyson huffs and crosses his arms over his chest in annoyance.

Claude sighs barely staying awake and turns his attention to the teen sitting next to him. Kai is leaning against the dojo's support beam as he scribbles something in his note book.

"Kai?" Claude asks softly just in case the teen doesn't want to be disturbed, but carries on when he receives a hum in reply. "Can I ask you something?"

Kai looks up from his note book for a moment and nods. "Sure," he says before returning to his note book.

"It's kinda personal, but, I was wondering," Claude hesitates for a moment. "Have you ever been in love with someone?"

Kai pauses in his writing, his eyes slightly wide. He then slowly closes his eyes and breathes through his nose. "Yes, I think so."

Claude turns his full attention to Kai with intrigue. "Do you still…?"

"…yeah."

"Who is it?"

Kai opens his eyes for a moment, but refuses to look directly at Claude. "It's Miguel."

Surprise spreads across Claude's face.

"But I know he can do so much better…" Kai says suddenly, trailing off.

"Kai," Claude whispers reaching out for the teen, but Kai shakes his head and closes his note book shut.

"It doesn't matter," he says as he curls his legs underneath him and climbs to his feet. "I mean, you and Hiro are made for each other right? I'll make sure you two will get together. You deserve happiness." With those words, Kai sends Claude a small smile and walks away.

Claude watches him leave and feels his heart ache. "But, so do you, Kai." He clutched his hand over his heart as if feeling a physical pain in his chest. Kai sounded like he truly believes he doesn't deserve happiness and has come to accept that. He turns back to the others and nods firmly to himself. He was going to repay Kai for all the wonderful things his done one day.

An unknown presence suddenly pulls Claude from his thoughts. He looks up at the wall of the dojo to see a young male, clutching a Beyblade launcher in his hands, a smug smile on his lips.

"Hey," Claude says gaining everyone's attention and points to the guy on the dojo wall. "Who's that?"

Everyone turns their attention to the youth and the G rev all groan in annoyance. "Not another world champion wannabe," Ray moans.

The blader looks at the group, then his eyes falls on Tyson and he raises a questioning eyebrow. "Jeez, what happened to you?" he asks. "It looks like you got into a fight with a drag queen and lost. Badly."

"Shut up!" Tyson yells as he leaps to his feet, eager to let off some steam. "This isn't how I usually look!"

"Heh, whatever," He snorts, looking highly amused. "But I didn't come here to challenge a clown. I want a battle," his eyes then fall on Claude and he smirks. "And I want to battle him."

Claude reels back slightly in surprise. "Me?"

"Him?" Tyson asks, equally surprised. "Are you kidding? I thought you wanted a real battle?"

"What?!" Miguel bristles. "Well, that would explain why he doesn't want to battle you," he sneers.

Tyson bristles as well, snapping his attention to Miguel. "You stay out of this."

"Ouch," the unknown blader sniggers. "Now that's a blow to the ego."

"Um, excuse me," Claude mumbles, timidly raising his hand to draw attention to himself. "Do I have a choice in the matter?" he asks.

Blader shrugs. "Not really."

"I see," Claude replies with a nervous smile while sweatdropping.

"Lets go." he said, giving no warning as he launches his blade directly at Claude. Claude's eyes widen, knowing that there was only one way to avoid this attack. He reaches up to grasp the guttering on the roof and then effortlessly flips himself up onto the roof, jumping back when apart of it starts to collapse. He takes another leap backwards, and in doing so pulls out his launcher and launches his blade into the air and ultimately into battle.

"Nice moves," the guys whistles, sounding genuinely impressed, then he too leaps onto the roof.

Both bladers eyed the other, looking for any weaknesses before charging for each other's blade. Claude narrows his eyes at his opponents movements. They are unorganized, almost if there was no thought being put into these attacks. No strategy, merely brute strength. There was no skill behind any of these attacks. He was merely attacking and hoping for the best. Then, it hit him. This blader was after the world champion because he believes once he beats him, he'll become the best there is. He shakes his head.

"Do you really think that if you beat the world champion, that will automatically makes you the best?" Claude asks. "I'm afraid you have a lot to learn. Finish this battle, Twin Eagle!" As if waiting for those exact words, Claude's Beyblade instantly starts to glow, as a two headed eagle rises from his bitchip, spreading it's majestic wings before swooping down. There is a bright light as Claude's blade compacts with his opponents, knocking it into the air.

Claude sighs in relief as his opponents Beyblade slowly stops spinning and comes to a rest by his feet. He won. A sense of relief settles in his chest as he heard the others congratulating him. Suddenly, he hears a sickening crack under his feet and he blinks. The next thing he knows is that he is falling. The roof had gave way under his feet. He hears the others cry out in concern, but then instead of falling onto the cold hard ground, he lands on something warm. He blinks and looks up, blushing fiercely when he realizes that he is sitting in Hiro's arms, with the said male smiling down at him.

"Hiro?" Claude stutters.

"Claude!"

Claude snaps his head up to see the others gather around Hiro as he sits, perched in his arms. Hiro is holding him tightly, but making it look so effortlessly at the same time.

"Nice catch, Hiro."

"That was an awesome battle, Claude."

"You kicked his butt!"

"Hey! Who's going to pay for all the damages?!"

Claude blinks and turns his gaze to Tyson who merely points to the roof, looking at him with disgust. He winces, the roof wasn't exactly in the best of shape. He looks down in embarrassment and tries to push himself out of Hiro's arms. "I'm sorry," he tells them. "for what happened to the dojo."

Tyson looks smug while Miguel looks as though he is about to protest, but before either one could say anything Kai appears, silencing the group with his presence.

"There's nothing to be sorry for," Kai tells him softly. "We'll make that jackass pay for everything."

Hilary blinks. "But he got away."

Kai smirks. "No he didn't," he says then notions his head over his shoulder.

Everyone turn their attention in the direction that Kai had directed them to, to find the currently unnamed balder shoved in a potato sack with the string tied at his neck, his eyes looking swirly. They then all sweatdrop.

"What are you waiting for?" Kai asks, turning to Hiro who is still holding Claude in his arms. "Take care of that ankle, would you?" He points to Claude's ankle where there was a small tear in the fabric of his pants.

Hiro looks down, his brow furrowed in concern. "Alright," he nods. "I see you have everything under control here."

Claude's blush deepens considerably as Kai sends him a wink before Hiro effortlessly carries him inside and into the bathroom where they keep their first aid kit. Hiro gently places him down on the sink basin before kneeling down the search for their first aid box. Claude fidgets nervously for a moment until Hiro stands back to his full height with the first aid kit in his hands.

"Does you ankle hurt?" Claude shakes his head as Hiro carefully rolls up the leg of his pants to get a proper look at the injury. He hears him sigh with relief. "It's only a graze. It should heal quickly."

Claude hisses as Hiro applies antiseptic cream to his leg. It's stinging like hell, but fortunately the pain soon passes as Hiro places a bandaged on his skin. "Thank you," Claude whispers, almost afraid to break the silence that has fallen over them. "I'm sorry about the dojo."

Hiro smiles and leans forward so they are nose to nose, his hands either side of Claude's thighs. "It's not you fault," Hiro whispers, his hot breath tickling Claude's lips. "That was a good battle, you should be proud."

Claude's eyes widen, a deep red blush marring his cheeks. His heart skip a beat as he notices that Hiro was ever so slowly leaning forward. He sits still, wondering what he should do. He decides to…

"Hiro! Can you come here, please?!"

Hiro abruptly pulls back, muttering something under his breath. Claude blinks, his heart beating over a hundred miles per hour. He notices Hiro turn to glance at him again, before smiling and helping him to stand up. He gives him the once over and then leaves the room, not uttering a word.

Claude blinks and leans against the bathroom sink. He clutches his heart again. "What just happened?" he asks himself.

* * *

Who! Another chapter done! This is going to be a lot longer than I thought it would ever be. I'm surprised, but also pleased. I'm having a lot of fun writing this. I should probably write a fic where Tyson isn't annoying or a jerk. But it's just so easy for me (whimpers). I don't hate him, it's just…

Tala: Ok, you have serious problems.

What are you doing here? You're not in this fic.

Tala: I should be!

Be off with you. Oh, I have a question. Lately I haven't been getting any alerts and I was wondering if this was happening to anyone else, or am I the only one?

Please read and review.


	9. Chapter 9

Reviews: (Glomps everyone who has reviewed)

* * *

Claude wipes the small beads of sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand as he peers up at the sun through his lashes. "It's hot today," he mutters to himself.

Currently, he and the two teams, minus Kai, are at the zoo. Yes, the zoo. The guys wanted a day off from training and decided to check out the zoo. Despite being in Japan countless times before, no one has ever had the opportunity to visit the zoo here.

So, here they are. It has been a couple of days since the Hair Dye incident and Tyson is still seething in his skin. Hilary and Matilda have finally managed to get Tyson to sit still long enough for them to draw on a new eye brow. Using some of Hilary's eyebrow they colored in Tyson's other brow to match. So, he no longer has one pink eyebrow. They also managed to tone down his green hair. It's not quite as vibrant as it was before. Still, there is a hint of green there, but only if you tilt your head to the right and squint. Or if you get it in the right light.

"Let's check out the reptiles first," Tyson says to the group who are discussing where they should visit first.

"Ew, Tyson," Hilary scolds and shudders. "I'm not going to gawk at a bunch and slimly, scaly creatures."

"Well, why don't we go watch the water show?" Max suggests, throwing in his two cents worth.

"I don't care what we do, as long as we check out the tigers later," Ray said with his arms over his chest.

"What about the petting zoo?" Kenny asks meekly.

"No, the reptiles!"

"I said no!"

Hiro leans over Claude's shoulder and whispers in his ear. "Kai was right."

Claude nods as he tries to will the blush away. He turns his gaze back to the group and recalls what Kai had said when asked if he wanted to go to the zoo as well.

"_I have no problem in going to the zoo." Kai says. "However, I, for one, would rather clean out all the toilets in the Bey Stadium then spend the day with the brat pack. They'll spend the first half of the day bickering amongst themselves about where to visit first."_

Claude sighs. He should have heeded Kai's warning. He is seriously regretting it now.

He glances over the his teammates to see that they are merely standing back, watching as the rest of G rev fight amongst themselves. At this rate, no one will see anything. He let his eyes rest on his captain and best friend. Miguel was a little dishearten when Kai said he won't be coming. He said that he had something he needs to do.

Claude curls a piece of hair behind his ear as he went over the short conversation he had with Kai a few days ago. He had asked him if he has ever been in love and Kai replies that he has and still is. And it's Miguel. He had tried to tell his captain that Kai is in love with him, but when they had to chance to talk something always interrupts him. He is this close to blurting out that Kai loves him.

"Right you lot," Hiro calls out over their voices, startling Claude from his thoughts. "I'm not going to stand here all day while you lot squabble amongst yourselves. You go wherever you want and meet back here in a few hours, ok?"

The squabbling team mutely nods as Hiro sighs. They all share a glance and went off in different directions. Miguel watches as everyone goes where they want and hesitates.

"Is something wrong?" Hiro asks him when he sees that he didn't go to where he wishes to see first.

"Oh, it's nothing," Miguel replies quickly. "I have a bit of a headache, that's all."

"Why don't you go home and get some rest?" Hiro suggests. "You and Kai can come back later if you want."

Miguel nods slightly. He bids his farewells and walks towards the entrance of the zoo. Claude watches him leave, concern in his eyes even though he knows he is just feeling a little love sick.

"Do you have any where you would like to see first, Claude?" Hiro asks, as he steps beside him.

Claude jumps slightly at the question and turns to face Hiro. "Ah, not really, I mean I would like to visit the bird aviaries though."

Hiro smiles. "Well, lets go there together, ok?"

"That's fine," Claude nods and moves to walk beside him, letting him lead the way.

Claude looks up when he hears an eagle cry. He squints slightly at the sunlight glare, then he sees it. A beautiful eagle flying through the sky, his majestic wings spread across the clear blue sky, gliding with the wind with the greatest of ease.

"It's an eagle!" Claude says happily as he leans against the guard rail, a surprised and happy smile on his face.

"It's nice to see you smiling again."

"Huh?" Claude stutters as he turns to Hiro.

"You seem to be a little sad lately," Hiro explains. "So, it's nice. To see you happy again."

"Oh, I…" Claude stutters again. He pushes his two index finger together in front of him, clearly embarrassed. His heart is pounding in his chest and his mind is reeling. If he asks what is wrong, what will he say? He can't very well say that he is in love with him, but Tyson is getting in the way so Kai is supposedly 'dealing' with him. That will go down really well.

"You know, Claude?" Hiro says suddenly. "You remind me of an eagle."

Claude blinks and turns his gaze to Hiro in query. "Oh?"

"Yes," Hiro nods. "Eagles are regal, majestic and very beautiful."

"Oh…um," Claude mutters, as he lowers his head, a dark red blush marring his cheeks.

"Come," Hiro said as he slips his fingers under Claude's chin, tilting his head back to he can gaze into his eyes. "I'm getting thirsty. Lets get something to drink."

"Ah, ok."

Hiro smiles, then surprising Claude, he leans forward and takes his hand, gently pulling his along. Claude's eyes widen in surprise and he mildly thought that he would faint due to all the blood rushing to his head. He fell in step with Hiro as they walk along the masses. As they walk, Claude finds himself mildly berating himself for the way he had acted. Hiro just said he was beautiful and all he could say was 'Oh'. He really is an idiot.

"Here we are," Hiro says as they stopped. "What would you like? My treat."

"Anything is fine," Claude answers. "Thank you."

Hiro nods and reluctantly lets go of his hand. Claude felt his heart skip a beat as Hiro's warm hand leaves his. He watches Hiro as he walks away and clutches his hand to his chest.

Could it be that Hiro sees him more than an acquaintance? He did walk him to the aviary. Say that he was happy to see him smile. Call him beautiful and then held his hand. Was he just being nice, or is there something more to it?

"Here," Hiro said as he taps the cold can against Claude's forehead.

"Oh, sorry!" Claude quickly apologizes. "I was thinking."

Hiro smiles with amusement in his eyes. "It's alright," he tells him.

They walk over in silence of a bench and both sit down. Hiro opens his drink, then casually lays his arm on the back of the bench, behind Claude's head. Claude opens his drink as well and takes a sip.

"Do you wish to talk about it?" Hiro asks suddenly. "About what's troubling you."

Claude blushes for the umpteenth time that day and cradles his drink in his hands. "I'm…I'm just a little concern at the moment."

"About what?"

"You see, I have this friend who is in love with someone, but thinks that someone doesn't like him or could do so much better," he quickly tells him, using that old 'I have this friend…' line. It's old and very cliché, but it seems to work. It is also kinda true. Miguel is in love with Kai who thinks could do so much better. And Kai is in love with Miguel, but he also hold those fears.

"I see," Hiro says as he takes another swing of his drink. "I won't ask for you friend's name, but I will say this; tell you friend to just tell the person he likes. If that said person turns him or her down, then it wasn't meant to be. It's better to be true to yourself, then hide your feelings."

Claude stares down at his drink, in his mind going over the words Hiro just spoke. Those words not only apply to Miguel and Kai, but to him as well. He swallows hard. He has to tell him…

"Damn," Hiro suddenly mutters. "I'm out," he throws his empty drink in the rubbish bin. It hit's the rim and bounces into the bin. "And I'm still thirsty."

Claude looks down at his drink. "Here," he says, offering his drink to Hiro. "You can have some of mine if you want. I don't mind."

Hiro looks at the drink and smiles. "Thank you," he says as he takes it and has a quick drink. He then hands it back to him. Claude smiles and takes back the drink, taking a sip himself.

"You know," Hiro says slyly. "I think that is what they call an indirect kiss."

Claude nearly chokes on his drink.

"In fact, I think it is," Hiro slides closer to Claude, leaning on his arm that is rest on the back of the bench, impeccably leaning over Claude so that their faces are mere inches apart. "However, a real kiss is so much better."

Claude drops his drink in his hands, letting it hit the group and tipping over. It rolls away from them, liquid spilling out. With his heart racing, he swallows thickly. What should he do? Is Hiro really going to kiss him? Slowly, he finds that his eyes are closing on their own accord, his heart skipping a beat when he felt Hiro's warm breath against his lips…

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Startled, Claude jumps back slightly and sees that Hiro was immediately up on his feet. He knows that voice. It can't be…

Suddenly, the sound grew louder and out of the bushes, Tyson appears with his arms flailing and yelling obscenities. "Get them off! Get them off!"

What he is calling 'them' is actually a pair of snow monkeys. One is sitting on his head, gnawing at it, while the other is latched onto his arm, seeking his teeth into the skin.

"Stay calm, kiddo!" A zoo keeper ordered, also appearing from the bushes.

"Tyson!" The rest of the bladers soon appear behind him, with Aaron staggering out from the bushes, holding his stomach, tears flowing from his eyes. He is currently laughing hysterically.

"What happened?" Hiro demanded to know.

"I don't know!" Hilary replies hysterically. "We were just watching the feeder feed the monkeys when suddenly a few of them attacked him!"

Hiro blinks and so does Claude. They glance at each other, bewilderment etched on both their faces. They wince and sweatdrop when Tyson lets out another yell.

"He's trying to eat my brains!"

* * *

XD Why the monkeys attacked him will be in the next chapter. The next chapter will have more Tyson torture, I promise. Hiro and Claude won't get together just yet. I'd like to establish a friendship between them first. Besides, I'm having way too much fun torturing the hell out of Tyson XD. Be rest assured, I'm not done with him yet.

Tyson: O.O

Please read and review.


	10. Chapter 10

Reviews: My most sincere and enthusiastic thanks to everyone who has reviewed!

Just a small rant. But has anyone else noticed that when you glance over your previous work, the first things you see are a crapload of typos and spelling mistakes, ones that you swear to God weren't there when you uploaded it? Or is it just me? (shifty eyes) Someone's messing with, aren't they…?

* * *

Tyson is sitting on the floor of the staff room, his arms crossed over his chest, his eyes glaring murderously at the wall in front of him. Currently, he has two zoo keepers cleaning the bite marks courtesy of the monkeys, apologizing profusely, saying they have no idea what came over them.

Claude watches him from the back of the room, chewing on his lip. He mustn't laugh. It would be rude. However, next to him, his teammate and friend is still sniggering under his breath.

"That was fantastic!" Aaron sniggers quietly so not to evoke Tyson's anger again. "A memory I'll cherish forever."

Ray suddenly snorts, but manages to keep himself from laughing out loud. He gazes at Tyson with a blank look, but Claude can tell that Ray was biting the inside of his mouth, stopping himself from bursting out laughing. Amusement is clearly dancing around in his eyes. Even the ever serious Kenny and Hiro find this whole ordeal slightly amusing.

After the zoo keepers had managed to calm Tyson down and remove the monkeys, Aaron immediately asked Tyson why did he have to pick on the poor defenseless monkeys? It took both Hiro and Ray to pull the enraged blader back.

"Um, kid?" The oldest of the zoo keepers asks, almost hesitant. "Is there a reason you had fruit juice and honey smeared on to your hat?"

Tyson blinks and so does everyone else. Honey? Fruit juice?

The other keeper looks cross. "Well, no wonder they attacked you! They were hungry. What were you doing with honey on your hat anyway? Saving it for later?"

Tyson immediately snaps his murderous gaze to the zoo keeper, making him grimace slightly. "No! How the hell would I know?!"

"Maybe," Kenny says meekly. "When you dropped your hat it landed in something."

Hiro raises an eyebrow. "Dropped your hat?"

"I didn't drop it! The wind blew it off!"

"So, what you're saying is that the wind took off with your hat, dropped it in someone's fruit salad covered in honey, you didn't noticed so just placed it back on your head and when you went near the monkeys they attacked you?" Hiro says, sounding if he is trying to catch up with the day's events.

"Yes!"

Hiro rolls his eyes. "I suppose stranger things have happened."

The oldest zoo keeper clears his voice, silently asking for everyone's attention. "We have staff amenities here. There is a shower you can use. Why don't you have a quick shower and we'll clean your clothes? They should be ready when you get out."

"Fine," Tyson mutters and climbs to his feet. He drags his feet in the direction he is pointed in and leaves the room.

Hiro shakes his head and rolls his eyes again. "I don't know why I bother being surprised anymore. It's amazing the amount of trouble he gets himself into."

The other members of G rev slowly nod their heads in agreement. They decided to just hang around the staff room until Tyson has finished with his shower. Claude finds himself chatting with one of the zoo keepers, asking about their jobs and who was in charged of the birds here.

Suddenly, the other keeper appears, with confusion and slight panic in his eyes.

"Um, where are the kid's clothes?" he asks. "I thought I left them just near the door to dry…"

… … … … …

Kai laughs softly to himself as he throws Tyson's ripped hat into the air and balancing it on his finger. "Being vengeful and evil _rules!_" he says to himself, smirking widely."I never imagined it would be this much fun!"

Kai had finished his errands sooner than expected so he swung by the zoo. He wandered around for a bit, seeing the others but they didn't see him. Which was fine, he didn't want to deal with them anyway. He walked around a little more but couldn't find Miguel anywhere. He was about to leave the zoo when he notices that Tyson and the others, minus Hiro and Claude, are gathered around the monkey exhibit. An idea immediately springs to mind when he notices that the wind had blown Tyson's hat off his head. He quickly picked it up and smears some old food scraps that were laying nearby. Tyson can be so oblivious that he wouldn't know there was anything different.

What happened next is something Kai won't be forgetting any time soon. As Tyson neared the animal pen, two snow monkey's immediately jumped on him, biting into his head. Tyson screams and starts running around in circles, screaming; "Holy crap! They're trying to eat my head!".

Never in his life has Kai laughed so hard. He was in tears, clutching his stomach. Lucky, everyone else was too occupied by Tyson's antics to notice him.

Kai rounds a corner and steps through the dojo archway. He walks around the back, his eyes widening when he sees a familiar blond leaning against a beam of the dojo, looking up longingly at the sky. "Miguel? What are you doing here all by yourself? I thought you went to the zoo with everyone else."

"Oh…" Miguel says as he reels back slightly in surprise. "I guess I didn't feel like it after all."

Kai's eyes immediately soften with concern. He walks over to him and kneels next to him. "Is something wrong? Are you feeling sick?" he asks. He leans forward and places his hand on Miguel's forehead, testing to see if he has fever. "You do feel a little warm. Do you have a headache?"

Miguel swallows quietly as he feels his cheeks heat up. "Kinda."

"You should have called me," Kai said, his eyes still holding concern. "I wasn't doing anything important."

Miguel lowers his eyes. "I didn't want to bother you."

"Don't be silly," Kai half scowls. "You're not a bother."

Miguel blushes and smiles softly, lifting his head to look straight into Kai's eyes. "That's nice to know." This time Kai blushes darkly and adverts his gaze to the ground. "Um, hey. What's that?" Miguel asks, pointing to the small bundle of clothes next to Kai's knees.

Kai blinks for a moment, then his eyes widen when he realizes what he was referring to. "Oh, this?" he asks, trying to sound casual. "These belong to Tyson."

"…So…what is he wearing now?"

Kai shrugs. "Who knows. I found them."

Miguel raises an eyebrow. "Where?"

Kai tilts his head to the side, trying to look as innocent as he could. "Well, that's the thing. I was just walking past the staff entrance of the zoo and there was a door open, right there in front of me. I guess curiosity got the best of me and I had to take a peek inside. There on a clothes rack was Tyson's clothes. I don't know why they were there. But I remembered what he said a few days ago, so I took them. Do you know why his clothes were in the staff room?"

Miguel's gazes studies Kai's form for a moment. He suddenly finds himself wishing he didn't left so soon. Kai did something to Tyson and he missed it. "No," he smirks, one that Kai matches with his own. "I left not long after entering the place."

Kai's smirk disappears. "…And you're been here by yourself all this time? Damn it, you should have called me. I could have stayed here with you," he said and Miguel blushes. Kai blushes too when he realizes what he had just said. "Um, well not stayed stayed, you know? Ok, that came out wrong."

"Not at all!" Miguel found himself protesting quicker than he meant to. "I mean, it would have been nice if you were here too."

Kai looks at him with slightly curious eyes, the blush still present. "Really?"

Miguel smiles. "Yeah."

They gaze at each other for a moment in silence. But to their surprise, it isn't an awkward silence. It is actually pretty reassuring, in a strange sort of way.

"Hey, we're back!" Max's voice suddenly calls out, breaking the silence. "Anyone home?"

Kai reluctantly climbs to his feet and picks up Tyson's clothes. "You're back. What the hell has been going on? I found…Tyson's…" he blinks. "Are you wearing a dress, Tyson?"

Red faced, Tyson pouts and crosses his arms over his chest. He was wearing a pretty yellow sun dress with pink daisies prints all over it. He snarls something incoherent under his breath. Without warning he snatches the clothes from Kai's grip and storms into his room. He slams the door shut behind him.

"Don't frown, precious," Aaron calls after him. "Frowning will give you wrinkles."

Kai smirks and turns to the other. "What happened?"

"He was mauled by a pair of monkeys," Aaron says with a huge grin. "The zoo had showers so Tyson had one to get rid of all that monkey smell. But then someone must have taken his clothes or thrown them out when they washed them. The only thing they had there was a summer dress that was donated for the orangutans to play with."

Kai's smirk widens considerably. "Did you get any of it on camera?"

Aaron's smile widens even more. He whips out a small digital camera from his pocket. "You betcha!"

"Oh this, I've got to see!" Kai laughs.

* * *

Should I leave Tyson be? No? Alright, must listen to my readers XD.

Tyson: You're evil!

Nothing wrong with having some harmless fun.

Tyson: Harmless?!

Please read and review.


	11. Chapter 11

Review: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed.

* * *

Tyson is mad. No! More than mad. He is extremely** _pissed._**

Everyone is still looking at him with humor dancing around in his eyes. Even though the episode - now dubbed 'The Hungry Monkey Incident' - happened three days ago, they still find the whole thing hysterical. Aaron would burst out laughing each time someone says the word monkey.

How dare they make fun of him? How dare that some loser smeared honey on his hat and take his clothes? It must be the same jerk that shaved his eyebrow and dyed his hair. It has to be.

"Stop sitting there pouting, Precious!" Aaron calls from the other side of the court yard of the dojo. "You need to train!"

Tyson sneers at Aaron when he once again called him 'Precious'. He even called him 'Darl' once. That bastard. He's having too much fun. Ray seems to be as well. He just caught his blade and calmly walked until he's out of sight. A moment later, the sound of him laughing hysterically followed.

Even his own grandfather laughed outrageously when shown the photos and told of first hands accounts. That traitor!

And don't get him started on Kai! The only time he has ever seen him laugh and it was at him! He took one of the photos that Aaron captured on that faithful day. He laughed at the picture and then turn his eyes towards Tyson, looking at him with an evil smirk on his lips.

"This one's going on my refrigerator." He said.

After that Tyson had sent him the most sour look he could muster, but unfortunately that only made the dual hair blader laugh even harder. If that was possible.

"You ok, Ray?" Aaron asks when Ray returns.

"Yeah," Ray said as he clears his throat. "I just had a tickle in my throat."

"I had that all day yesterday," Aaron says with a goofy grin. "And the day before that. And the day before that was especially bad."

Ray snorts with laughter.

"That's it!" Tyson tells, jumping to his feet. "I'm going inside! And I won't come out until you learn to control yourselves!"

"Aw, don't be like that, sweetie," Aaron coos. "We don't mean any harm. Why don't you go have a honey facial to calm yourself down?"

That was all that Ray cold take. He bursts out laughing again and falls against the dojo wall, clutching his stomach. "When ever I look at him," Ray gasps. "I keep seeing the monkeys."

Seething in anger, Tyson yells incoherent obscenities at them. He then turns on his heel and stalks inside the dojo, purposely stomping his feet to demonstrate just how angry he is. Clenching his teeth when Hilary yells at him not to swear. They're all against him!

Just as he is about to step inside Claude appears to go out. They caught each other's eyes, Claude reeling back with a wince at the utter hatred in Tyson's gaze. He is certain that Tyson blames him for everything.

Tyson grounds his teeth even more at the sight of the tall, slender youth. Claude lowers his gaze to the floor as he walks pass him, indicating that he doesn't want a confrontation.

But Tyson would have none of it. Moving quickly, he sticks out his foot, just tapping Claude's ankle. He watches from the corner of his eye as Claude trips over and stumbles down the stairs. He smirks when Claude hit's the ground, picking up dust in doing so. He mentally gave himself a point as Claude slowly begins to pick himself up, looking around surprised.

Now he will feel what it's like to be laughed at and humiliated. Again.

"Ow," Claude whimpers, clutching his ankle. "That really hurt."

"Claude!" Came Hiro's voice. Tyson looks up surprised as his older brother steps out of the room where Claude came out of and is instantly at his side. "Are you all right?"

Claude looks up at him with a shimmer of tears in his eyes. He looks down embarrassed. "I'm fine," he whispers. "I just kinda tripped, that's all."

Hiro looks at him, his eyes full of concern. He notices that Claude is holding his ankle. The same ankle he had hurt not too long ago in a beybattle. He smiles reassuringly at him, knowing that he doesn't want everyone to fuss over him. "We all have our clumsy moments," he says, making light of the situation. "but I must say, you were particularly graceful about it."

Claude instantly blushes. He looks bashfully at the ground with a small smile on his lips. "You're just saying that."

"Are you alright, Claude?"

Claude looks over his shoulder to see both Miguel and Kai standing on the steps just behind him, looking at him with concern. He smiles at them. Strange. It doesn't feel as bad as it did last time he was humiliated in front of everyone. "I'm fine," he tells them, speaking a little louder so everyone can hear him. "Just a clumsy moment."

Miguel and Kai return the smile as Hiro helps him to his feet. "Lets put some ice on that ankle, just in case." Hiro says.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt," Claude nods.

Tyson twitches violently as Hiro wraps an arm around Claude's shoulders, pulling the blushing teen close and leads him inside. He snarls under his breath and sets out to stomp after them, but is surprised when Kai steps in front of him. "What?"

Kai looks at him with narrowed eyes, but a smirk on his lips. "Your plan backfired, didn't it Tyson?"

Tyson blinks. "What you mean, Kai?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Tyson. I saw you trip Claude, and I know what you've been trying to do."

"Stay out of this Kai!" Tyson bristles. "It doesn't concern you!"

"Probably not," Kai says as he closes his eyes and turns his face away, almost disinterested. "but I like to interfere with other people's affairs. Especially this one." he peers at him with the corner of his eye. "I can't wait to see your face when Hiro and Claude finally get together."

"Ain't gonna happen!"

Kai chuckles under his breath and turns away. "We'll see."

Tyson stomps his foot. "I'm not loosing my brother to some cheating air head."

Kai stops dead in his tracks, near Miguel. He turns on his heel and snarls. "What did you just say?!" he lunges at Tyson, ready to kick some ass but Miguel grabs him around the waist, holding him back.

"Calm down Kai."

"Let go of me Miguel," Kai snarls, focusing his hateful eyes at the midnight blue hair blader in front of him. "I'm going to kick the shit out of him!"

"He's not worth it." Miguel grabs Kai's wrist and pins them with one of his hands as the other stays around his waist. "Besides," he whispers in his ear. "we have other plans for him, remember?"

Kai stops struggling and smirks. "Oh, yes."

Sharing another knowing look with each other, Kai and Miguel move to walk down the steps and into the courtyard.

Tyson bolts down the stair and in his anger runs into Miguel's back, pushing him forward. Kai turns around when he hears a noise only to have Miguel fall onto him and they both tumble to the ground. Kai opens his eyes when he feels something warm press against this lips. As he opens his eyes he finds himself peering into the perfect blue eyes of Miguel. They blush fiercely when they pull their lips away from each other. When they fell, their lips collided.

They just shared an accidental kiss.

Tyson couldn't believe his luck. Now he can humiliate Kai and Miguel now. He opens his mouth to yell out 'That is degusting!', but another squeal beat him to it. He smirks.

"Oh my god!" Hilary squeals. She clasps her hands in front of her, hearts in her eyes. "Isn't that the hottest thing you have ever seen?!"

Tyson nearly falls over in surprise. "What?"

Matilda abruptly turns away, holding her nose. "…why is my nose bleeding…?"

Kai and Miguel scramble away from each other, still blushing redder than a tomato. Kai turns his back on everyone and touches his lips. "That was my first kiss," he whispers.

Tyson twitches violently again. He turns on his heel and storms inside. "Damn," he growls. "Foiled again!"

* * *

Heh, Miguel and Kai share their first kiss :3 What's going to happen between them now? And what will Tyson do now that he knows Kai is helping Claude? Have to wait and see XD. Am I being a little be cruel?

Tyson: Yes!

I wasn't asking you, Precious. I was asking all my wonderful readers.

Please review.


	12. Chapter 12

Reviews: OMG 80 reviews! Thank you so much!

* * *

"Um, Miguel?" Kai says softly as he walks over to the blond. I has been a good half a day since they accidentally kissed and things have grown really awkward between them. So awkward in fact that the embarrassed silences between them was driving Kai nuts. "About the kiss…" 

Miguel instantly blushes. "Yeah?"

"Well…" Kai fidgets. "It was an accident, right? I mean, nothing's changed between us, has it?"

"Right," he says, trying to hide his disappointment.

"Oh," Kai whispers softly. He lowers his eyes to the ground and unconsciously rubs his arm nervously. "I kinda liked it."

Miguel's eyes wide as his blush deepens. He smiles softly, "I did too."

Blushing darkly, Kai turns his gaze towards Miguel and boldly looks him straight in the eyes. He sees no mocking in his eyes and finds himself smiling back. They stood in silence for a while, but it was a comfortable silence.

"Hey, Kai! Miguel!"

"Ah!" They both yell when Aaron suddenly appears and throws his arms around their necks in a buddy-like fashion.

"Look at this," Aaron says when he pulls his arms back and shoves a round disk in front of Kai. "I got Kenny to hack into the Zoo's surveillance cameras. Guess what they manage to catch."

Kai's eyes widen at the thought. He turns his gaze to the newcomer, his expression hopeful. "No."

"Yes," Aaron sniggers with sadistic glee. "I burnt it onto DVD."

"You have got to show me," Kai almost demanded. He turns to Miguel and grabs his hand. "You want to see too, don't you Miguel?

Miguel gives a small smile, gripping Kai's hand in his. "Sure," he nods. "I haven't seen it yet."

"Ah, man," Aaron says dramatically. "It's a classic!" A thought suddenly pops into his head. "Hey, where are the others? I'm sure they would like to see."

Kai pauses in thought. "Why don't Miguel and I have a look?" he suggests. "We'll meet back here in a couple of hours, ok?"

Aaron nods, cradling his precious cargo close. "Sure. Catch you later."

… … … … …

Claude sighs as he leans against the railing, gazing out into the blue ocean before him. After Tyson had tripped him down the stairs, Hiro practically carried him inside to bandage his ankle. He was grateful when no one laughed at him and that Hiro didn't make too much of a fuss. His ankle had hurt him more than he let on, but didn't want the others to worry. Hiro must have sensed this.

Hiro had bandage his ankle in silence. When he had finished he stood up, his expression deep in thought. He opened his mouth to say something, but was unintentionally interrupted when Hilary squealed something about the hottest thing she has ever seen.

Deeply confused, they both ventured outside to see that Kai was sitting on the ground, clutching the material over his heart, his back to everyone. Miguel blushing deep red, nervously rubbing the back of his head. Matilda holding a tissue to her nose and Hilary was practically bouncing around on the spot, squealing something unrecognizable.

After everything had died down, Claude managed to corner Miguel and ask why happened. He was surprised when Miguel blush a darker shade of red and mutters; "I accidentally kissed Kai".

"Claude?"

Claude jumps back slightly, pushing himself away from the railing in surprise. He suddenly finds himself staring up into a pair of warm mahogany eyes. "Hiro. You startled me."

"Sorry," Hiro smiles. "How's your ankle?"

"Oh, it's fine. Thank you," Claude assures. "The bandage you place on it really helps. I can't feel any pain."

"Oh, good," Hiro says, relief evident in his voice. "That was quite a fall. I'm glad that you didn't hurt yourself anymore than you did."

Claude blushes. "Yeah."

"What happened?" Hiro asks suddenly. "Did you trip?"

"Oh, I…" Claude lowers his eyes to the ground. What can he say? He can't tell Hiro that his younger brother was the one who tripped him. He would ask why and then he would have to tell him everything. "I guess you can say that…"

A hint of disappointment suddenly flashes in Hiro's eyes. "Claude?" he says with a sigh.

"Y, yes?" Claude stutters.

Hiro suddenly takes Claude's chin carefully in his hand and takes a step forward. Claude's eyes widen, blushing fiercely as Hiro is now towering over him. Slowly, they both lean forward, their lips inches apart. Claude felt his heart leap into his throat when Hiro's lips touches his…

Suddenly, a huge splash was heard. It sounded like something big and heavy been thrown into the ocean, causing them to jump apart in shock. They both gaze around at their surroundings, wondering what on earth could have made that noise, but they could see nothing.

"Hey." Came Miguel's voice as he steps around a sandstone wall. "I've been looking for you. Aaron has a video he wants you to watch."

"What is it?" Hiro asks, sounding cool and casual. A far cry from what Claude is feeling right now.

"It's a surveillance video from the zoo," Miguel explains, focusing his eyes on a particular bush. "It should be good. I haven't seen it yet. Kai and I are rounding everyone up first."

Tyson is laying in the bushes that Miguel is looking at with distaste, sniggering to himself. He had just thrown the biggest rock he could find. He almost broke his arms doing it, but it was worth it. He smirks when he managed to foil any romantic going-ons between Hiro and Claude. He isn't about to lose his brother now. He then growls under his breath when Miguel appears and mutters darkly when he mentions the zoo. He is never, ever going to live this down, is he? He lays still as Miguel bids his goodbye and leaves, Hiro and Claude not far behind him. As he is about to push himself up off the ground, Kai suddenly appears and kicks him in the side. Tyson flies through the air for a moment, and then with an almighty splash hits the water.

"You obnoxious little troll!" Kai yells when Tyson comes up for air. "They were so close I could almost smell the sweet stench of victory." He points angrily at Tyson on the water. "But you just had to come along and screw it up!"

"You won't win, Kai!" Tyson yells, spitting seaweed out of his mouth.

"Filthy vermin," Kai huffs and stalks away. "Come on, Miguel."

Miguel blinks when Kai suddenly hooks his arm in his. "Where are we going?"

"We're going fishing," Kai said simply.

Miguel sweatdrops. "…Fishing?"

Tyson slowly drags himself out of the water, spitting and spluttering. Just his luck, he managed to fall on the rock that he had thrown in himself. He pulls his hat off his head and wrings it out in his hands. He mutters darkly as he slaps the hat back on. He begins trudging through the woods, taking the shortcut home when he suddenly steps into something and is hoisted straight into the air.

"What the hell!" he yells, his arms flailing around in the air. He looks at his ankle and notices a rope. He must have step into a snare trap or something.

Kai jumps out of a nearby tree. "Very nice," he says while circling him. "We caught ourselves a big fat one."

Miguel too appears, jumping from a branch. "I'm beginning to like fishing," he says with a smile.

Tyson blinks, then snarls, his hands trying in vain to claw at him. "What the hell are you doing, Kai?" he demands to know.

Kai smirks. "Think of it as your training for today. Mind your own business, the world doesn't revolve around you."

Upside down, Tyson crosses his arms over his chest and pouts. "What?"

"You might have a new brother-in-law when you finally get down," Kai smiles as Miguel sniggers behind him.

"What?!" Tyson yelled, enraged, his nostrils flaring. "Did Claude put you up to this?"

"Oh, please," Kai snorts as Miguel shakes his head. "As if he could. He's far too shy for anything like that."

"We decided to do this ourselves," Miguel adds.

"That's right," Kai nods. "Actually, we think Claude would be very beneficial to your brother."

"We make a good team," Miguel says as he smiles at Kai.

"Absolutely," Kai nods, returning the smile. He then turns his attention back to Tyson. "Oh, and one more thing."

"You're going to let me down?"

"No. Say cheese," Miguel says as he pulls out a small digital camera from his pocket and takes a picture. "This one's going on the refrigerator. Right next to the monkey one."

Kai sniggers. "Not finished yet. Here." he then places a sign under Tyson's head.

Tyson looks at it. "What does that say?"

Kai smiles. "Please do not feed the wildlife. Especially the monkeys."

Miguel laughs as he and Kai walk away from the squirming Tyson. He is yelling obscenities at them, but he could hardly make out the words since he's too busy laughing.

A few hours later found Miguel laughing even harder. He, along with the others, had watched the video that Aaron had been guarding all day. He steps out of the dojo, holding his stomach, tears of laughter still in his eyes. He takes a deep breath to calm himself. "That was awesome," he said to Kai who steps out behind him, closing the door on the other's hysterical laughing.

Kai smiles and tilts his head to the side. "Wasn't it? I have to upload that onto the internet."

Miguel nods, wiping his eyes. "We should send it to all the teams."

Kai nods. "Yes, I'm sure Tala would love to see it. Bryan no doubt will find it hysterical. Remind me to do that later."

"Kai!" Came Tyson's voice. A second later the bluenette appears, looking far more disgruntled than Kai has ever seen him. He has twigs sticking out of his hair, seaweed hanging out from under his shirt, one shoe gone and one half of his pant leg has been torn off.

Miguel bit his lip and hid behind Kai who merely raises an eyebrow, looking cool and disinterested.

"Oh," Kai says, casually flicking a strand of hair out of his eyes. "How did you get down?"

Tyson seethes. "I had to chew my way through the rope!"

Both Kai and Miguel burst out laughing once again.

* * *

XD This should be illegal. I'm having way too much fun torturing the hell out of Tyson! This will probably be my longest series yet (that is if you don't include the wildcat series). Well, at least there was a kiss between Hiro and Claude. That's good, right? 

Please read and review.


	13. Chapter 13

Reviews: Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed. I love all my reviewers and I am grateful that everyone took the time to comment and tell me their thoughts :3 (Glomps)

* * *

Hiro sighs as he places his hand in his chin. He is sitting at the large dinner table, mildly amused by the constant bickering between Daichi and Tyson. What on earth they could be bickering about, Hiro could only wonder. It's a surprise that they have anything to argue about since they do it so often these days.

He sighs again and lets his eyes wander to the rest of the dojo's occupants. Usually, after training the two teams would split up and go home to have their dinner, but, everyone decided that it couldn't hurt to have dinner together once in a while. Ray and Aaron are sitting at the opposite end of the table from Tyson, sniggering amongst themselves. Every once in a while Aaron would look up from whatever he is holding in his hand to glance at Tyson, a smirk on his lips. One can only assume that Aaron has printed off some photos of the monkey incident. Ray isn't normally the type of guy to find humor at someone else's expense, but even he can't stop giggling. The photos and the video that Aaron has hidden away isn't helping matters.

Max, Kenny and Miguel are sitting next to them, trying to have a chat, but found themselves repeating their conversations due to the debate raging next to them courtesy of Tyson and Daichi. Grandpa is sitting next to Hiro, grinning like an idiot, as usual.

Hiro tilts his head to the side and glances into the kitchen. From his position he can see whatever is going on in the kitchen. Currently, only Kai and Claude are in the kitchen. Ray has offered to help, but Kai simply told him to sit down as he often cooks for the Grangers, as they prefer not to.

Hiro shudders. The Grangers are notorious for setting fire to just about anything in the kitchen. Occasionally, they manage to cook a good meal, but the kitchen is usually left in a war zone like state.

Hiro turns his attention back to the kitchen when he hears an almost inaudible whimper. Slightly startled, he looks up to see Claude blushing darkly and with Kai looking at him slyly. It almost looks like Kai caught Claude out on something. Claude rapidly shakes his head, his hands waving about in front of him as though he is denying everything. Unfortunately, the look on Kai's face says that he doesn't believe him. He says something else and Claude hangs his head in defeat.

He looks so cute.

Hiro sighs for the umpteenth time that day and rests his chin in his palm, keeping his gaze towards the kitchen. He watches, with envy slowly forming in his chest at the way Kai and Claude are interacting. They almost act like brothers, or friends who have known each other for years. Claude is usually so shy, but he seems to be more open when he's around Kai. And Miguel as well. In fact, Kai seems to be getting on well with Miguel too. The three almost seem inseparable.

However, they started to become good friends about a month ago. And some crazy things have been happening since.

_Something's going on,_ Hiro thought idly as the continues to watch the two slender bladers. He pauses for a moment to quickly glance at his brother. _And Tyson's somehow involved._

Any fool would know that Kai and Tyson are rivals, but, lately they seem to be enemies. He has noticed the way the two would glare hatefully at each other. He even noticed how Claude seem to drop his head in submission whenever Tyson is around.

Speaking of Tyson, his little brother has managed to tick someone off. Big time. There was the hair dye, the shaved eyebrow, the monkeys randomly attacking, someone swiping his clothes and left with only a sundress to wear, and lets not forget the time he came stumbling home soaking wet, covered in seaweed, branch twigs and the leg of his pants ripped away hastily.

Oh, yes. He ticked someone off, and it doesn't appear to be a fan.

Hiro frowns as he goes over the list of possible suspects. He can definitely rule Claude out as whenever something happened, he was with him the whole time. Ray wouldn't do this, neither would Max, Kenny or Matilda. Hilary is possible as they get into fights a lot. Aaron is a strong possibility, but, if Aaron is behind all this, he isn't the type to sit back and let everyone wonder who. He's say that he did it and why. There's no way Grandpa would be involved. Sure, his training might be a little 'out there', but he wouldn't resort to this.

That leaves Miguel and Kai. Hmm…

"Hiro."

Kai is a possibility. The two of them have been on bitter terms for a while now.

"Hiro?"

But Miguel? He doesn't seem the type. Maybe if one of his teammates are somehow involved.

"Hiro!"

Startled, Hiro snaps his head up, his eyes wide. He glances up to see the disgruntle form of Kai, who is looking down at him with an annoyed expression, his hands on his hips. Over his shoulder he could see Claude looking at him with a slight expression of concern. "Huh?"

"Well, you're finally back," Kai says with a flick of his tongue. "You were staring off into space."

Hiro shakes his head to clear it. "You want something, Kai?"

Kai frowns. "Foods ready. We were just going to ask if you could help us. It's probably cold, now."

Hiro rolls his eyes. "I wasn't out that long."

"You have no idea, do you?" Kai quips as he turns on his heel and back into the kitchen.

Hiro rolls his eyes again as he stands up. He pauses for a moment when he hears giggling behind him. Feminine giggling. He glances over his shoulder to look at the two females of the group. They sat at the back of the room, whispering and giggling to themselves. He raises an eyebrow when he heard the names Miguel and Kai.

He glances into the kitchen once again to see that the Spanish blond is also in there, helping with the food. His eyes widen ever so slightly when Miguel lifts his hand up to gently wipe away a small sprinkling of power that somehow ended up on Kai's cheek. The girly giggles grew louder when they both blush softly and look away.

"Hiro?" Came a familiar voice and a gentle tug on his sleeve. "Is something wrong?"

Hiro glances down into Claude's concern filled amethyst eyes. "Nothing's wrong." He smiles softly and walks into the kitchen.

-----

Claude quietly gathers the dinner plates from around the table, piling them up one of top of each other. He glances at the enormous tower of plates and remembers why everyone goes their separate ways for dinner. As soon as the food was placed on the table, Daichi practically dive bomb the table, grabbing as much as the food as he could. Tyson followed, wanting to get at the food before Daichi ate all of it, which prompted Hilary to whack him with a kendo stick and heave Daichi off the table with her amazing womanly strength.

Thankfully, not all the food had been placed on the table. As he and Kai were distributing the rest of the food, Tyson made a snide comment about how nice it is to have servants. Kai immediately threw a plate of food at him. Right in the face. Aaron laughed and whipped out his camera to take yet another blackmailing photo.

Claude grunts when he picks up the huge pile of dishes and turn to walk into the kitchen. He hears a noise somewhere in the room and suddenly the dishes are effortlessly lifted from his hands. "Hiro!"

The tall bluenette smiles as he carries the heavy cargo and places them on the bench. "Need a hand?"

"Sure," Claude smiles as he walks over to the sink and starts filling it with water. "Could you dry for me?"

Hiro nods and picks up a dishcloth. "Where are Kai and Miguel?"

"Well, the dinning room is a bit of a mess," Claude explains as he places his hands in the soapy water. "Since it was all Daichi and Tyson's doing, they want them to clean it up, but, that's proving to be a little more difficult as neither of the two like cleaning."

"They're not going to it themselves, are they?"

Claude shakes his head as he hands Hiro a plate. "Mr. Granger made it clear that they shouldn't have to. He thinks Tyson and Daichi need to take responsibility once in a while."

"Really?" Hiro smiles.

"Well," Claude blushes. "That's what I think he said."

Hiro laughs whole heartedly. It's true that Grandpa seems to have his own language. Some days it can take a few minutes to understand what he is trying to say. He can remember clearly the day when Kai freaked out because he could understand everything Grandpa said.

It still makes him smirk.

Hiro is abruptly pulled from his thoughts when Claude hisses and rips his hands out of the soapy water. He clutches his left hand to his chest, his right hand holding it tightly.

"What?" Hiro immediately asks, his hands moving to cover Claude's. He pulls his right hand away to look at his left. He mumbles under his breath when he sees blood. "You've cut yourself. I'll be right back."

Claude bit his lip and nods, clutching his hand again. He mutters under his breath and squeezes his eyes shut. He soon opens them in surprise when he felt Hiro return in record time. Hiro gently took his hand, his brow furrowed in concern.

"I'm sorry," Claude whispers as Hiro holds his hand, carefully cleaning the cut. "You're always patching me up, aren't you?"

"We all have accidents," Hiro says good humouredly. "However, not all of them were accidents."

Claude freezes. "I don't understand," he stutters.

Hiro looks him straight in the eyes for a long, unnerving moment. Claude swallows as Hiro lifts his hands and places them firmly, but gently, on his shoulders. "Something's going on," he says. "I'm not entirely sure what just yet, but, there is definitely something going on."

Claude's eyes widen in fear. He suddenly drops his head and clutches his hand to his chest. "Yes, there is."

An uncomfortable silence fills the room. Suddenly, Hiro sighs. "Ok," he says and he leans forward to place a gentle kiss to Claude's brow. "Tell me when you're ready."

Claude watches Hiro leave the kitchen in complete astonishment. He slowly lifts his hand and gently touches his brow. He blushes softly as he lowers his hand.

"Soon," he whispers. "I'll tell you everything soon."

* * *

Another chapter done :3 I thought I'd try something a little different this time. I decided to kinda try Hiro's POV. Despite this being a Hiro/Claude fic, I haven't really focused on him, have I? (sweatdrops).

Please review.


	14. Chapter 14

Reviews: Thank you, everyone who has reviewed. Sorry it has taken this long to get the next chapter up.

* * *

Tyson mutters darkly under his breath as he draws on his eyebrow again with an make-up pencil that Hilary had gave to him to use until his natural eyebrow returns. Thankfully, is it slowly growing back and he has got his other one back to it's normal color. Whoever did this knew what he or she was doing. They used the permanent kind that lasts up to three months.

Tyson snorts. He's pretty sure he knows who was behind that prank. It has to be Kai. Definitely. Though, he is good. He doesn't seem like the type to pull a prank on someone.

"What has he got against me, anyway?" Tyson mutters as he pushes himself away from the bathroom sink and puts the pencil down. "He can't honestly think that Claude would be good with Hiro. He doesn't seem the type to play matchmaker…of course, he doesn't seem to be the type to pull evil pranks either…"

Sighing heavily, Tyson shoves his hands into his pockets and shuffles he way down the hall of the dojo, heading towards the kitchen. As he walks, his mind goes back to his previous trail of thought and a strange notion pops into his head. Maybe Kai isn't doing this at his own free will. Maybe he's being manipulated. But who…?

"Ah-ha! It must be Claude! He's doing this," he says, nodding to himself, admiring his genius. Ok, so now that he has figured out why Kai is hell-bent on making his life miserable, what is he going to do now? How is he controlling Kai? Blackmail? Yeah, that's it. He's a cheat. It's all so clear now.

"Watch out Claude, I know the truth now," Tyson sniggers to himself. "You're plans to use my brother against me won't work. I'll make sure of that."

A soft bout of laughter snaps Tyson out of his sniggering stupor. He blinks and tilts his head to the side, listening. It's coming from the lounge room and it kinda sounds like Kai…?

Pushing his back against the wall, Tyson attempts to sneak further down the hallway. He reaches the door and presses his ear against the thin paneling.

"So, there's yet another blizzard in Russia?" Kai asks, his hand cradling a cordless phone as he leans against the table in front of a blank TV screen.

Russia? He must be talking to one of the Blitzkrieg boys, Tyson muses to himself.

"Oh, so the airport is operational? So you'll be here, when? This afternoon? Great!" Kai shifts slightly in his seat and leans his back against the table. He glances over his shoulder and his eyes narrow slightly, looking at a familiar silhouette through the doors.

Is that Tyson? Kai muses to himself. He nods. That's definitely him.

"Oh, and one more thing," Kai says suddenly, turning his attention back to the phone, a smirk on his lips. "Do you think you'll be able to send me Bryan's flamethrower? Yes, the big one…Cos, I'm gonna fry me some pig," he laughs. "Tyson won't know what hit him."

A cold shiver makes it's way down Tyson's back and in a blink of an eye he is racing down the hallway, to his room and locking the door behind him. He dives under his bed and peers out from the darkness.

Maybe Kai isn't being controlled after all. Damn.

Kai watches as Tyson leaves and starts laughing softly into the phone. He hears Tala sigh.

"Ok," he says. "What was that about?"

"Sorry," Kai sniggers. "Tyson was listening in. The little shit has been pissing me off more than usual."

"And that's new?" Tala asks, and Kai could imagine the roll of his eyes and the shake of his head.

"Not really, I'm just not going to take it anymore."

"…Ok," Tala says slowly. "what have you done?"

Kai laughs again. "I'll send you a quick email," He says as he quickly climbs to his feet, looking for his laptop. "Make sure you show it to Bryan. He'd love to see it. Anyway, when will you be here again? This afternoon?"

"Early tomorrow morning at the latest," Tala corrects. "Do you have any idea why Mr. Dickinson wants me there?"

"Who knows what that old man in thinking," Kai sighs. "Well, I'll let you go. See you later."

"Later."

------

"Hey," Max calls out over the group of talking bladers. "Where's Tyson? Has anyone seen him?"

The bladers stop their practice matches to regard the small blond.

"No, I haven't," Hiro says, with a slight scowl on his face. Being late to training is bad, not turning up at all is worst! He'll have to do 50 laps around the dojo when he finally shows up.

Miguel shrugs his shoulders along with everyone else. On impulse, he glances over in Kai's direction, finding him trying to conceal a smirk. While everyone else is talking amongst themselves, he makes his way over to Kai's side.

"Kai," he whispers to him. "I know that smirk. What have you done?"

Kai tries to look indignant, but ends up looking playful. "I didn't do anything. I merely joked with Tala that he should lend me Bryan's flamethrower and that Tyson would love to see it. He must have overheard it."

Miguel doesn't know whether to laugh or shiver in fright at the prospect that Bryan has a flamethrower…

Maybe a little bit of both.

"Alright guys!" Hiro suddenly calls. "Practice is finished for today. You have the rest of the day off."

"What about Tyson?" Hilary asks.

"He can practice later," Hiro replies. "Around supper time."

Everyone laughs nervously, knowing all too well the consequences of not turning up for training. And to think, the Bladebreakers thought Kai's training methods were bad.

As everyone gather their belongings and head off to do whatever is they wish to do, Claude suddenly grabs onto Miguel's arm, stopping him. Miguel looks over to his friend with slight confusion.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" he asks.

"Sure," Miguel smiles. "Lets go for a walk, ok?"

Claude nods, thankful. "Ok."

Kai watches as the two best friends leave the dojo grounds, his gaze subconsciously lingering a little longer on Miguel's profile than Claude's. The sudden presence of someone standing behind him pulls Kai out of his trance. He glances over his shoulder to see Hiro, also watching the two leave.

"Hiro?"

"You know what's going on, don't you?" Hiro stats more so than asks.

Kai nods. "Yes, I do."

"So," Hiro says as he places his hands in his pockets, turning around to fully face him. "What is going on?"

"Why do you want to know?" Kai ask, his eyebrow reaching towards his hairline.

Hiro gives him a blank gaze, looking a little reluctant. "I have my reasons."

Kai bites the inside of his mouth to stop himself from smirking. Hiro has also pride himself of knowing what's happening around him before anyone else does. With all the pranks that has been happening recently, it must be driving him nuts! "And what would they be?" he asks.

"If I tell you," Hiro says slowly, debating whether he should swallow his pride and continue. "will you tell me what's going on?"

Kai tilts his head to the side, looking almost cheeky. "Maybe…"

Hiro pauses again, before he sighs. "Claude, he interests me."

"And?"

"And, I'm… I'm worried about him, ok?" Hiro sighs, sounding more than a little disgruntle. "There's something going on and it's somehow affecting him. I just want to know what's brothering him."

Kai blinks. Hiro must be really worried to confess all this to him. He has always known that Hiro holds a fondness for Claude, but hearing him say it really brings the fact home.

"It's nice to know how you feel towards Claude," Kai tells him, his voice sincere. "However, I'm still not going to tell you."

Hiro heaves a huge sigh, muttering under his breath about knowing this wasn't going to work. "You're a surprising person, you know that?" he says, sarcasm evident in his voice.

Kai resist the temptation to stick his tongue out at him. "I'm also a pain in the ass." Hiro rolls his eyes and nods, as Kai smirks. "Anyway, there's nothing to worry about. Claude will tell you when he's ready and I'm certain you will like what he has to say."

With those parting words, Kai too leaves the dojo, no doubt walking towards his own apartment. Hiro watches him leave, his eyes narrow in suspicion.

Just what did Kai mean?

-----

Miguel sits down against the base of a tree, leaning his back against the bark. He watches as Claude sits down next to him, pulling his legs towards his chest and wrapping his arms around them.

"What do you want to talk about?" Miguel asks, giving his friend his full attention.

"I need your help," Claude replies softly.

"With what?"

Claude pauses for a moment. Suddenly his eyes narrow with determination. "I want to tell him," he says. "I want to tell Hiro everything."

"That's great," Miguel smiles. "Don't worry, Kai and I will take care of Tyson."

Claude nods. "What do you have in mind?"

"Oh, Kai has a plan."

* * *

There, yet another chapter finished. Yes, I decided to throw Tala in this fic too. I just had the urge too. Besides, he might help develop Kai's relationship with Miguel (wink wink) Anyway, I don't think this fic is ever going to end. I get writer's block, then I get sudden inspiration. So yeah, a tad annoying, but I'm not complaining, mind you.

Tala: You're just rambling.

I'm done now.

Please review.


	15. Chapter 15

Reviews: Big thanks to NiennaAngel, Lover-of-time, Tuli-susi, JcPyrofire, orphen chica, Divinityofdarkness and XxSweet MitsukaixX who reviewed the last chapter! Thank you (glomps everyone).

* * *

Ray strolls through the park, down the familiar path towards the Granger's dojo. He smirks to himself and rests his hands behind his head in a relaxed manner. The last couple of months have truly been interesting. He doesn't know the full or exact details of what's going on, but he does know that someone, somewhere is seriously ticked off with Tyson.

And even though he shouldn't, he is finding great entertainment in watching the world champion squirm. Watching that video of the monkey attack still brings tears of laughter to his eyes.

It's a classic example of how you really shouldn't test Karma. It'll come back to bite you on the ass one day, and when it does, it will be relentless.

Ray hums softly to himself. Maybe Karma isn't the only factor in this. Someone else is probably attributing to it.

He rounds a corner, enjoying the solitude of the park. He is heading back towards the dojo, hoping to get some training in. He's bored as hell, and he wants to witness some entertainment, aka, watching Hiro track Tyson down and make him train.

It should prove highly amusing.

Ray stops dead in his tracks when he spots a familiar teen just ahead of him. Long white hair, deeply tanned skin, lavender eyes.

"Hey, King!" he calls out happily. The said teen turns around, flinching slightly. Ray notice the subtle movement, but says nothing about it. He keeps the smile on his face. "How are you doing?"

"I'm, ah, ok," King says softly, clearly in a state of shock that Ray would greet him so warmly.

"Where's Queen?" Ray asks, instantly regretting it when King's eyes cloud over slightly.

"She left," he says simply.

"I see…" Ray says slowly. He pauses for a moment, then perks up. King looks absolutely miserable, maybe some time with the others will get him to lighten up. And maybe he'll tell someone what is ailing him. "You busy?" King shakes his head. "Good! Lets go."

King gives an almost inaudible squeak when Ray suddenly moves forward and grabs his wrist. "What? Where?" he stutters.

"The dojo," Ray explains happily, ignoring his discomfort. "The others are there training. You should join us. It'll be fun."

"But, I won't be welcomed there," King protests weakly.

"Nonsense," Ray scowls. He pulls the unsure teen through the dojo doors just as Kai and Miguel were leaving the dojo. They whisper quietly to themselves, looking to the world as if they are planning something. "Hey guys." Ray greets as both teen look forward and directly at him and King standing reluctantly beside him.

"King?" Kai says in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Who's that?" Miguel asks.

Kai turns to answer him, but then blinks when King suddenly drops his chin to his chest and hides behind Ray. This is not the reaction he had expected. King is -or rather was- one of the feistiest bladers he has come across. What happened to make him so timid?

"Um, hey," Kai says, taking a small step forward and leans slightly on his knees to make himself look less intimidating. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that to come out sounding so harsh, you just surprised me, that's all."

King blinks, lifting his head a bit, confusion in his eyes. Ray smiles and takes a step to the side, eliminating the barrier between the two. He realizes that it was a good idea to bring King here. Kai has a way with talking to troubled souls.

Besides, with all the strange -and highly entertaining- going ons here, King could use some humor in his life.

"Do you have a place to stay?" Kai asks, slowly rising to his feet, taking King gaze with him.

"The BBA is letting me stay at one of their places for a while," King replies, almost reluctant to go into any details.

"I see," Kai says, sounding almost relieved. "I thought you might be wanting to stay in this rat hole."

"Excuse me?" Hiro appears from inside the dojo, catching the end of the conversation and bristles slightly. "I sometimes live in this rat hole you're referring to."

Kai smiles, his attention not leaving King's for a moment. "You see my point."

Despite his uncertainties, King chuckles softly, while beside him Ray snorts to cover up the chuckles.

"Way to take his side, Kon," Hiro mutters.

Ray gives him a toothy grin. "Aw, you're just sour because you got _owned!_"

"Owned?" Kai scowls. "Dear God, you're not taking lessons from Grandpa, are you?"

Ray laughs. "Sorry, had a brain fart."

"I should think so."

"Don't go bagging the lingo, dudes!" Gramps says as he suddenly appears, waving his kendo stick at the small group.

Kai and Hiro roll their eyes as Miguel, Ray and King all gaze at the eccentric old man with blank expressions.

"What did he say?" Ray asks, pointing at Gramps, but looking directly at Hiro.

Hiro smirks and throws a smug glance towards Kai. "Ask Kai, he should know."

Immediately Kai's brow furrows and he sends Hiro an evil, stone-cold-killer glare. However, it had no effect on Hiro, who simply smiles cheekily at him and stays silent.

"Really?" Miguel asks, sounding impressed. "You can actually understand that dribble?"

Gramps gives an indignant snort. "Dude!"

Miguel holds his hands up, meaning no harm. "I mean dialogue."

Gramps frowns and points his kendo stick right under his chin. "Don't go dogging me, little dude."

"Would you stop?" Kai asks, sounding a little stressed and embarrassed. "It's embarrassing enough as it is."

"I'm just amazed, that's all," Miguel says as he turns his attention directly at Kai. "After all, it takes someone with extreme intelligence to understand such a sophisticated language."

Kai's eyes widen and he blushes fiercely.

Gramps grins widely. "Word to that, bro!"

Hiro shakes his head in amusement as Miguel breathes a sigh of relief. "Smooth recovery, Miguel."

Miguel turns slightly and whispers. "I only meant half of that."

"Which half?" Hiro asks with a smirk.

"The intelligence bit."

Hiro raises an eyebrow as Miguel gives a quick glance to Kai, who is standing a little a way from the group, a small blush marring his cheeks. That's the second time he has seen Kai blush and both times it was because of Miguel.

_Hmmm…, _Hiro hums to himself. _Something's going on here…_

"Hey guys!" Hiro snaps out of his thoughts at the sound of Hilary's voice. "I found Tyson!"

"Oh, did you now?" Hiro frowns. "Where was he?"

"He's hiding in his room," Matilda answers him. "He was hiding under his bed."

Kai gives a half chuckle while everyone else sweatdrops. Hiro mutters something under his breath and heads back inside the dojo, leaving the others sniggering behind him.

On the way to Tyson's room, he heard the sound of someone walking hurriedly towards him. Before he could stop, a familiar body crashes into him. He immediately wraps his arms around the slender frame, holding him against him so he wouldn't fall back.

"I'm sorry," a familiar voice stutters. "Oh, Hiro, I…"

Hiro looks down at the teen in his arms, smiling softly at his flushed expression. "Hey, I was wondering where you went."

Claude's blush darkens. "I was looking for you too."

"Oh?" Surprise made it's way to Hiro's voice.

Claude swallows thickly. "I was wondering, when you have some free time of course, if I could have a word with you?"

_There, I've said it,_ Claude thinks to himself. _There's no turning back now._

Hiro smiles warmly at him. "Sure, how about tomorrow?"

"Kay." Claude smiles in relief. He suddenly realizes that he is still standing in Hiro's arms and blushes darkly.

Hiro continues to gaze softly at him. He slowly slips his arms around Claude's back, pulling him a little close. He lowers his head and is about to place his lips on Claude's soft one when Tyson's bedroom door suddenly flings open.

"Hey, what's going on out here?!" He asks, sounding disgusted and angry.

Hiro raises an eyebrow and pulls away from Claude, wincing slightly when he manages to catch the sadden expression in his eyes. Dammit, if Tyson didn't interfere, he could have kissed the beautiful and timid teen. He is starting to wonder if _he_ did something to tick karma off…

"Tyson…" Hiro says slowly, his voice full of venom. "Tell me, why weren't you at training earlier today?"

Tyson sweatdrops. "Ah, well, I…" he stutters, even though he knows it will be useless to make an excuse. "I'm going to train tight now!"

"Yes, Tyson, you are."

* * *

Yes, I threw King in there too. Why? No particular reason, I just kinda don't want this series to end just yet. I'm having too much fun with this. This chapter was a little pointless, but things should pick up in the next one.

Tala: Where the hell was I?

You'll be in the next chapter, I promise.

Hiro: Gwaddammit woman, when do I finally get together with Claude?!

(huffs) Not for a while after that little outburst, Mr. Impatient.

Hiro: I hate you.

XD I can't live with that. Please review.


	16. Chapter 16

Reviews: Big thanks to everyone who has reviewed. Lots of love :3

* * *

Ray winces as he watches Hiro turn abruptly on his heel and march into the dojo, his hands clenched by his sides. "Tyson is a dead man," he comments.

Hilary couldn't help by give a small sadistic smirk. "Seems that way."

Kai rolls his eyes and shakes his head. "He'll be up all night training."

"This trip is the only way the little dude will learn, ya dig?" Gramps adds while shaking his head in an authoritative way.

"I would, if I knew what you were saying," Ray says, lightheartedly before smirking evilly. "Come on, lets go watch Tyson try to weasel his way out of this."

"Alright, but only for a little while," Kai says while looking at his watch. "There's something I need to do today. Besides, Tala should be here some time soon."

"Just Tala?" Miguel asks as the group slowly begin to move to the back of the dojo, where the training will most likely be held.

Kai nods affirmatively. "Yeah, the rest of the Blitzkrieg boys have to stay behind and watch over the Abbey."

"That's too bad," Ray comments, unaware that King is trailing nervously behind him and Kai.

"Hey, Miguel!" Claude says as he steps of the veranda and over to his best friend.

"Claude, there you are," Miguel greets happily when he notices a smile on his friend's face. As Claude steps beside him, he asks in a hush voice, "How did it go?"

Claude's smile brightens even more. "He said tomorrow."

"That's great," Miguel says, matching the smile.

"Um, hey…" Came a soft voice.

Kai looks over his shoulder from talking with Ray to look directly at King. His eyes widen a little when he realizes something. "Oh, right, you haven't met yet, have you? King, this is Miguel, Claude and Matilda," he says as he points to the three European bladers. "They're on the Beyblade team The Battalion. And the blue hair twit you met earlier is Hiro." Before he could stop himself, Claude chuckles, well aware of Kai's 'fondness' for Hiro. "He's Tyson's brother. Guys, this is King. He's also a blader. He's staying at the BBA apartments just east of here."

"Hey," Miguel says, his expression friendly. "nice to meet you, King."

King blinks at first, but finds himself slowly starting to warm up to the small group of strangers. "You too."

"Come on," Ray says, pushing the teen back towards the front of the dojo, hoping to find Aaron and Daichi so he can introduce them too. "there's two more you haven't met yet."

King takes a step forward to remove himself from Ray's grip, but in doing so he finds himself falling against a warm, taut chest, his hands trap against his own. Immediately, two equally strong hands grab him by the shoulders to stop him from falling backward. He looks up and finds himself staring into a pair of icy blue orbs. He blushes fiercely and swallows thickly as those eyes narrow slightly, and his face move closer to his so they are nose to nose.

"Hey, how you doing?" The teen asks suddenly, a smirk on his lips.

"I'm…"

"And what do they call you?" The teen asks, amusement clearly in his eyes.

"…King," he stutters awkwardly.

"Hmm, really?" The teen hums. "How appropriate."

King swallows thickly again, willing himself the courage to ask for his name.

"Tala!" Came Kai's voice, surprise evident. "You're here already."

The redhead now known to King as Tala smiles as he pushes away from him and takes a step around him. "Hey," Tala says as Kai gives him a quick hug. "caught an earlier flight."

"How did you find this place?" Kai asks after pulling away.

"Everyone knows where the Granger's dojo is." Tala tells him simply.

Kai sweatdrops along with everyone else. "It is pretty famous…"

Tala smirks and glances over his shoulder towards the still blushing King. King notices his gaze and straightens up nervously. "I see you have a new friend."

"Oh," Kai says again, noticing King as well. "Yeah, he's staying not far from here."

"So you've been spared from the insanity that runs the Granger's dojo, huh?" Tala says, giving King his full attention. "Lucky you."

Kai rolls his eyes at the redhead's antics. Not many people know this little fact, but Tala is quite a flirt. He doesn't have flings, surprisingly enough, he just flirts with everyone. "Don't tease him, Tala," he lightly scowls.

The group is startled by a sudden yell from back inside, and the yell sounds suspiciously like Tyson…

"What was that?" Tala asks.

Kai sniggers lightly. "Tyson. He skipped training this morning. Come on, Hiro must have grabbed him."

Once again, the group moves back to the dojo, but Miguel finds himself falling back. He watches, with a knot in his stomach as Kai whaps Tala over the head for saying some teasing to King, who drops his head to his chest, and blushes. Even though Kai is acting like he is annoyed, he is clearly having fun.

"Leave him alone, Tala. Gwad, you can be so obnoxious sometimes."

"Oh," Tala's eyes suddenly light up. "Something's happened, hasn't it?"

King shifts uncomfortably as Kai glances over to him. "What do you mean?" Kai asks.

"You're in big brother mode again." Tala says as if he is merely pointing out a simple fact.

Kai huffs and scowls. "I fail to see what it has to do with you."

"Aw," Tala says, pinching Kai's cheek. "I love you too."

Miguel stops and watches the group continue to walk. There is a knot of emotion in his chest, a mixture of jealousy, sadness and dejection. There's nothing stopping him from joining Kai and in on the fun, but he feels like he is somehow intruding and shouldn't be there.

"Miguel." Came Kai's voice, startling Miguel from his thoughts. "You coming?"

Miguel swallows. "Actually, I've got a bit of a headache. I'm just going to go for a walk."

Kai's eyes immediately fills with concern. "Are you alright?"

Miguel smiles sadly. "Yeah, go on. It should be fun watching Tyson squirm."

Kai looks reluctant. "You sure?"

"Miguel?" Claude asks, also feeling concern for him.

"Really, it's fine," Miguel says, wincing slightly at the concern he is receiving. "I'll catch you guys later."

"…Miguel." Kai whispers as the tall blond walks away, and shares a looks with Claude who looks deeply concerned.

Tala watches the whole exchange of words in silence, his eyes narrowing slightly when Miguel smiles sadly. He watches him leave and then turns his attention to Kai, who is looking confused. Tala rolls his eyes, and wordlessly walks over to Kai, grab him by the arm and drag him out of hearing range of the others. "So, what's happening between you and Miguel, then?"

Kai blushes brightly at the bluntness of the question, inwardly cursing Tala and his non-existing tact. "What?"

Tala smirks, catching him out. "Ah, so there is something going on, but not official yet, hmm?"

"I don't know what you're talking about…" Kai replies lamely.

Tala rolls his eyes to the heavens and sighs tiredly. "Oh, please. For someone who has extreme intelligence, you're awfully dense. You like him, and I'm certain he likes you."

Kai uncharacteristically drops his head slightly as he blushes. Tala finds his smirk growing more smug. After that reaction, he knows he's on the right track. Ok, maybe he isn't certain that Miguel likes him back, but he's pretty sure…

"Go on, run to your precious Miguel," Tala says, giving Kai a push. "I can entertain myself. Besides, I'd like to know more about your new friend over there." he glances directly at King.

Kai follows his gaze and raises an eyebrow. "You don't waste time, do you, Tala?"

Tala gives him a wolf-like grin. "I'm not fast in everything I do. Especially not in the bedroom."

"Oh, for the love of god!" Kai says, grabbing his head and shaking it abruptly to get rid of the mental pictures his mind unwillingly projected. "I don't know that vision in my head, thank you, very much."

Tala laughs, good to see that Kai has somewhat back to normal. Well, as normal as a Blitzkrieg boy can be.

"Oh, and Tala."

"Hmm?" Tala raises an eyebrow.

Kai gives him a dangerously blank look. "You move too quickly with him and I'll castrate you with a plastic spoon, you got that?"

For the umpteenth time in the last few minutes, Tala rolls his eyes and snorts. "Tch, mother hen."

Kai bristles. "What did you just say?"

Tala turns on his heel and begins walking away, giving a small wave over his shoulder. "I said I'll probably see you around seven."

Kai sends an accusing look directly at Tala's back. He knows that isn't what Tala said, but he'll let it slide for now. "…Ok."

-------

Miguel finds himself in a secluded area of the park. He never intentionally meant to come here, he just wandered by accident. He tilts his head back slightly to look up at the sky. He sighs and closes his eyes, letting the wind blow through his hair. He scowls himself for the way he is feeling. He's selfish, childish and weak, he knows that.

But…he can't help it.

He really wants to be with Kai. He truly cares for him, but, he knows that Kai could do _so_ much better then he. He deserves more. A lot more.

He sighs again and pulls out his blade. He launches his blade to the ground in front of him, watching with unmoving eyes as it spins. Watching his blade spin seems to help clear his mind.

He doesn't know what to do. He wants to be with Kai, but he feels that he is unworthy. He wants Kai to be happy, but he'd die if he sees him getting together with someone else. He's royally screwed up.

"Miguel?"

Miguel whips around at the sound of his name, but in doing so, he lost concentration of his blade and it went out of control, ricocheting off an empty can, sending the can airborne, and hitting him on the temple. The last thing Miguel saw before everything went black was Kai's face looking at him in concern.

What seems like a mere minute later, Miguel squeezes his eyes shut before forcing them open. He blinks and tilts his head back, looking up into a pair of concern-filled eyes. He blinks again when he realizes that his head is laying in Kai's lap.

Kai sighs with relief, glad to see that Miguel is awake. "Are you ok?"

Miguel feels a little embarrassed. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"I'm sorry," Kai says softly. "this was my fault, wasn't it?

Miguel immediately sits up and turns to face Kai. "Not at all. I just lost control of my blade. It's my fault."

Kai shakes his head. "But I startled you, and-"

Not knowing whether it was from the blow he received to the head, or if it's because Kai is looking uncharacteristically vulnerable, Miguel felt bold and places his hand over Kai's mouth, stopping him from saying anymore. "Lets forget it, ok. It's both our faults."

Kai blinks, a blush creeping on his cheeks and nods as Miguel removes his hand. "Ok. Are you sure you're all right, though?"

Miguel nods and sits down. "Yeah, I'm ok. Um, listen, Claude wants to tell Hiro tomorrow."

"Really? Well, good, we'll tell Tyson that Hiro wants him to complete his training in the park tomorrow." Kai smiles evilly. "That's when we'll spring our trap."

Miguel nods. "Do we have everything?

"Not yet. Come on there's a few loose ends we need to tie up first."

* * *

:3 End of another chapter. Who can guess who I'm gonna pair King with? Not yet? Hmm, maybe I should make it a triangle… Anyway, the next chapter should be the confession. XD Took long enough, huh?

Hiro: …

What?

Hiro: This is a Hiro/Claude story, right?

Right :3

Hiro: So, prey tell, why wasn't I in this chapter?!

Oh, you you you, it's always about you, isn't it? You're never happy. I swear, some people…

Please review.


	17. Chapter 17

Reviews: G'day! Big, big thanks to everyone who has reviewed! (glomps everyone and hands out cookies) Whee, I hope you enjoy this chapter too.

* * *

Claude bites his bottom nervously and wrings his hands subconsciously. Today is the day. Today, after months of fantasizing about it, he is finally going to confess his deepest feelings to Hiro, the man he has fallen deeply in love with. The man who's brother has been giving him hell and trying everything in his power to drive a wedge between them. Fortunately, not one of his schemes have worked.

Kai's schemes against Tyson on the other hand…

"Nervous?" A familiar voice asks softly.

Claude immediately jumps and spins around, physically answering the question. He looks to see Kai standing behind with a small smile on his lips. Claude swallows and nods. "Very."

"Don't be," Kai says with a reassuring tone to his voice. "you'll be fine. There's nothing to worry about. Just concentrate on telling Hiro." Claude nods and Kai gives him a wicked smile and shrugs. "Besides, if he turns you down, I'll kick his ass."

Despite himself, Claude finds himself laughing softly. "Kai…" he says, then smiles. "Thank you."

Kai blushes softly, clearly not use to receiving gratitude from someone and shrugs. "So, when is he free?" he asks, trying to advert the conversation away from his clear embarrassment.

Claude swallows again as a small flock of butterflies begin to flutter in his stomach. "A little after lunch."

"Good, I'll get things started then." he nods and turns to leave, but then pauses of a second. "Good luck."

"Thank you," Claude says again, softly and sincerely.

Kai blushes again, and adverts his eyes. After a moment he returns Claude's smile with one of his own and says, "…You're welcome."

Claude watches him leave, his smile not faltering. He turns on his heel and walks towards the dojo to wait for Hiro. He glances at his watch. 10.30 it reads. Great, over and hour and a half of pure torture before he can finally tell Hiro.

He decides not to go straight to the dojo. There will be no doubt that Tyson is still hanging around and if he sees him coming over by himself waiting for Hiro, he'll get suspicious.

Unless, Kai has already grabbed him and has dragged him to his impending doom.

Claude can't help but muse, just what does Kai have in store for Tyson now? And will he be able to keep him away for long enough?

Claude finds himself in the park and takes a seat. He has a bit of time to kill before he has to meet Hiro. He goes over in his head just what he is going to tell the older Granger. He goes over the words, shaking his head every now and again when he realizes just how stupid that would be. As time ticks by the little bundle of butterflies in his stomach soon turns into a herd of horses, stampeding horses. To say he is nervous would be a great understatement.

"Hey, it's your turn now."

Claude immediately jumps to his feet and spins around. He blinks at the teen behind him. "Tala?"

Tala smirks. "You heard me. Kai and Miguel has Tyson doing something outrageous. It's your turn to complete the deal."

"…Kai told you?" Claude asks, feeling slightly subconscious.

"Some of it," Tala replies, then he notices a look of fear flash in Claude's eyes. "Hey, don't worry, I couldn't give a rats ass if you date Hiro. It's not something to make me go all anti-Christ on you."

Claude breathes a sigh of relief. "That's…that's good to know. Thank you."

Tala abruptly turns his head away, but Claude manages to catch a fleeting of embarrassment before he did. "Forget it. Go to Hiro before Tyson gets back. Don't you worry about the others either. Kai has sent them to the Beyblade arena to keep some of the media personnel satisfied while they play up for the cameras while I keep King busy."

Claude nods slowly, then something dawns on him. "Um, why isn't King with the others?"

Tala turns to give him a wolfy grin on his lips. "I think he's hot."

Claude reels back slightly in surprise. Did Tala just blurt out that he…?

"Surprised that I just came out and said it?" Tala asks, his eyebrow reaching for his hairline, his wolf-like smirk widening more so. "I'm not the type to sit on things, you know. It's best to just go for it." Claude scratches the back of his neck in embarrassment and Tala shrugs. "Oh well, each to their own, I guess. Enough of me. As I said, it's your turn now."

Claude nods before he turns on his heel and races towards the dojo. He glances at his watch and notices that it's nearly twelve. By the time he reaches the dojo, it should be time to meet up with Hiro.

He can only hope that Kai has managed to lure Tyson away from the dojo and from Hiro.

It doesn't matter though, if Tyson is there or not. He has made up his mind. He's going to tell Hiro everything. After everything Kai and Miguel has done for him, it's the least he can do. He's going to do it. Finally. He has too…

Still, he can't help but wonder, what is Kai going to do to Tyson…?

-------

Tyson is walking through a secluded area of the park. Why on earth Hiro wants to see him all the way out here is beyond him, but whatever, as long Claude isn't around he really shouldn't complain.

"Hey Hiro!" Tyson calls out. "Where are you?!"

Suddenly there is the sound of a twig snapping near him. He turns around to see if his brother is behind him when suddenly this sticky honey-like substance is poured over him. As he cries out in surprise, then this soft feather like stuff follows. He sneezes and realizes that that feather like stuff is actually feathers of all different colors and sizes. He tries to pull some of them off, but soon realizes that they are stuck on due to the glue-like substance.

"What the hell?" Tyson yells out in disgust. He looks up above him and sitting comfortably in the large tree is Miguel, with a empty bucket and bag hanging from the branch next to him. "Miguel?" Tyson mutters in surprise before getting angry. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

Miguel smiles and says nothing. He and Tyson looks over to their left when they hear numerous footsteps walking towards him. Suddenly, from out of the bushes, Kai appears with a herd of small children between the ages of five and ten.

The kids look at Tyson, their eyes wide with humor and intrigue. They giggles to themselves and huddles behind Kai, who of which is standing tall in front of them with one hand on his hip while the other hangs comfortably by his side.

Kai smirks evilly as he eyes Tyson's bewildered look. "Ok, kids, Tyson has been kind enough to volunteer his time to be a part of your next training regime. Today's lesson involves your accuracy in aiming your blade and launcher. So your task today is to knock every single feather that's stuck on Tyson using only your blades." The kids giggles and pull out their Beyblade and launches. "Ready?"

"Yeah!"

Tyson splutters. "Wait a min-!"

Kai's smirk grows more evil and he leisurely raises his arm and points straight at Tyson. "3, 2, 1, Let it rip!"

"Let it rip!" The kids repeats and they pull their rip cords and launch their blades at Tyson.

Tyson immediately panics and turns on his heel, running away from the advancing blades, stumbling over his own feet, his arms flailing around like a duck trying to take flight. "I'll get you for this Kai!" he calls out over the cries of laughter from the kids.

Kai shakes his head in amusement and walks over to the tree where Miguel is sitting in. He watches the scene casually and then turns to Miguel when he jumps down to stand next to him. They share a look and smile at each other, before turning to Tyson again when he let out a girly scream.

"Hey watch it! Get away from there! Watch where you're aiming that, Kid! Kai! I swear to God, I'll get you for this! You as well, Miguel!"

Kai chuckles as Tyson continues to run away from the laughing herd of children, who are blissfully unaware of Tyson's threats. "He has such a way with children."

Miguel chuckles as well and shrugs casually. "Well I think the kids are having a good time."

"And that's what's important, right?"

"Right." Miguel smiles.

-------

"Hiro?" Claude nervously calls into the dojo, unaccustomed to the building being so quite.

"Ah, Claude." Hiro smiles as he steps out of the dojo and over to him. "There you are, I was looking for you."

Claude immediately blushes a dark crimson as Hiro chuckles. There is an awkward silence when Hiro cough slightly.

"You and Kai," he starts, sounding almost like he is jealous. "have gotten close."

Claude smiles fondly as he replies. "He's like a brother to me. He's helped me out a lot. I just, I just wish he would… never mind."

Hiro's eyes soften. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"It's kinda embarrassing," Claude answers, nervously scratching the back of his neck. "but…"

"What is it?" Hiro asks patiently.

Claude swallows thickly, trying to stop his stomach from doing somersaults. Here goes…

"I think…" he starts, but pauses, shaking his head. "no, I know that I have feelings for you, Hiro. I like you, more than I would a friend. I thought it was just a crush, but then these feelings wouldn't go away." he turns away slightly, hiding his face when he hears Hiro murmur softly in shock. "I had to tell you even though I know those feelings won't be returned."

A few agonizing seconds of silence went by then Hiro gently slips finger under Claude's chin, turning him towards him. "Who says I don't?"

"You…?" Claude stutters in shock, blushing fiercely when he feels Hiro's thumb rest on the delicate curl of his ear. "But Tyson said that he never regarded me more than an acquaintance."

Hiro's eyes widen in surprise again. "Tyson? Why would he…? Something's been going on, hasn't it?"

Claude steps away from Hiro nervously. "Well, you see, Tyson told me that I was nothing to you and that he would do whatever it takes to make my life a living hell. After that I kinda ran off and bumped into Kai. I ended up telling him everything. Well, he was outraged to say the least." Despite himself, Claude finds himself smiling ever so slightly as he remembers Kai's reaction. The fire and hatred in his eyes was unmistakable. "He promised to keep Tyson off my back, but wouldn't say how. Miguel somehow managed to talk Kai into letting him help, and ever since they've been fighting with Tyson." He shakes his head and looks pleadingly up at Hiro, his eyes sorrowful. "I'm sorry, this is all my fault. Please don't hate me."

"Claude…" Hiro sighs, before smiling softly, taking Claude's hand in his. "I've been suspicious of this for quite some time. Tyson has been more clingy than usual and Kai seems to have more hatred towards Tyson." He snorts. "If that's possible. Still, he's good. I had no idea that Kai was behind all the unfortunate events that has been plaguing Tyson."

Claude ducks his head again, but gently curls his fingers around Hiro's. "Sorry," he whispers again.

Hiro shakes his head. "Never mind, that's not important. I want you to know that I too hold feelings for you."

Claude tilts his head towards him, his eyes shimmering. "Really?" he asks, fearing that this is either a dream or some sick joke Tyson's pulling on him.

Hiro smiles. "Yes, really." Slowly, he takes Claude into his arms, holding him close. Claude rests against him, his hands resting against his chest. Slowly, Hiro lowers his head, watching as Claude's eyes slip close, hesitating slightly in fear that Tyson would appear out of nowhere and disturb them, like he has done several times before. But, today it seems the Gods have finally smiled upon them as their lips finally met.

Claude gasps when Hiro tilts his head slight, letting his tongue run along Claude's bottom lip, before slipping inside, drawing a sigh from the slender teen in his arms. Claude felt his knees buckle and he grasps onto Hiro, completely losing himself in the kiss. His mind goes blank when he feels Hiro's tongue play over his, searching every tooth, massaging the warm interior. Hiro tightens his arms around Claude, pulling him closer against him, deeper into the kiss.

The kiss felt like it could last forever, however the need for air grew to great to ignore, so with a few more gentle, drawn out caresses, Hiro pulls back, watching with a loving gaze as Claude breathes deeply to get his heart rate back to normal. He leans forward and kisses him on the forehead as he snuggles into his chest.

"I'll have to give Tyson a good talking to when he gets back," Hiro murmurs as he rests his chin on Claude's head.

Claude chuckles into his chest, but after a moment he pulls back enough to look up at him. "But…"

Hiro glances at him. "What is it?"

Claude's eyes sadden slightly. "Kai has been so nice to me, and I…"

"Want to repay him," Hiro finishes for him with a knowing smile.

"Yeah, but I'm not sure how," Claude sighs, falling against him again.

Hiro rests his chin in his hair again, breathing in his essence when he had a sudden realization. "Hey, you said Kai was keeping Tyson busy, right?"

Claude blinks. "Yeah."

"What is he making him do?"

Claude blinks again, then shakes his head. "Sorry, but he never told me, so I have absolutely no idea."

* * *

:3 What's Hiro's reaction going to be when he sees Tyson? And just how did Tala keep King amused the entire time? Next chapter should reveal all.

I sincerely hope you liked this chapter and will leave a review. Ta!


	18. Chapter 18

Reviews: (Flying glomps everyone who reviewed) Thankies! I'm not planning any lemons yet, but who knows what the future will bring, right?

* * *

Claude sits on the edge of the small pond on the Granger's property, gazing dreamily at the still waters. He still can't believe it. He finally told Hiro his feelings. He never thought he would have to courage to do so, but thanks to some prodding from both Miguel and Kai, he did it. But the best thing is, that Hiro returns his feelings.

He never expected that!

"Claude."

Claude looks over his shoulder to look at the one who has been occupying his thoughts. Hiro smiles and offers his hand to him. Claude returns the smile and slips his hand in Hiro's much larger one, letting him pull him to his feet, then taking him gently into his arms.

"I just gave Kenny a quick ring on the mobile Kai gave them," Hiro says as he rests his hands on the small of Claude's back, locking his fingers together. "They should be finished at the stadium soon. However, he said that he doesn't know where Tyson, Kai, Miguel, Tala, or King is. He doesn't know why."

Claude rests his hands on his shoulders. "I'm not sure where they are either, but I do know that Tala is keeping King occupied while Kai and Miguel unleash one last ultimate prank on Tyson."

Hiro smirks, then shakes his head. "I wonder what they did."

Smiling, Claude let his head rest against Hiro's shoulder, nuzzling his chest into the material of his clothes. He suddenly has a vision of the others looking at the two on them in complete shock. "Hiro? Are we going to tell the others, you know, about us?"

"There's no rush," Hiro replies, running his fingers through the silver strands. "We don't have to tell them anything. Not until you're comfortable."

"Thank you," Claude whispers, leaning back in Hiro's arm to look at him. The hand in his hair slowly begins to tilt his head back and Claude finds his eyes drifting close as Hiro leans forward, gently placing his lips against his. They share a few soft caresses before reluctantly pulling apart when they hear footsteps.

"It's a pity I forgot my camera," Kai says as he steps onto the property. "Aaron would have loved it."

"Ray too," Miguel smiles.

Claude finds himself smiling as the two appear in his line of vision. The conversing pair look up, their eyes questioning. Their question is answered, however, when Hiro wraps an arm around Claude's shoulder, pulling him against him.

Kai's eyes soften. "Everything worked out then?"

Claude nods, then gives Kai a somewhat nervous and sympathetic smile. "I told him everything."

Kai raises an eyebrow at the meaning behind the words while Miguel begins to fidget nervously behind him. Now that Hiro knows, what is he going to do? Miguel glances over to Kai to find him looking directly at Hiro, almost urging him to say something against him.

"Kai," Hiro starts, stepping away from Claude to stand right in front of Kai. "I must say, I'm impress." Miguel blinks and Kai gazes at him with an almost disbelieving look. "The hair-dye incident, the eyebrows, the now famously dubbed "Monkey Incident" and lets not forget the day when Tyson stumbled home soaking wet and looking to the world as if he managed to claw his way out of a bear trap." Kai smirks at the memories. "I had no idea that you were capable of such things."

"You know nothing about me, Granger," Kai tells him, before giving a dangerous look, with one hand on his hip while the other pokes him in the chest. "But know this, you hurt him in anyway, shape or form and I find out, and I will find out, the things I did to Tyson will seem like a walk in the park, you understand?"

Hiro's eyes narrow in defiance, but he gives a sharp nod in understanding. "After witnessing what you can do, I will not take such a promise lightly."

"You do that," Kai returns the nod, watching as Claude smiles again in relief before standing by his new boyfriend's side. "I must says I'm impressed with you as well, Hiro."

Hiro immediately snaps his attention to Kai, an eyebrow reaching for his hairline. "Oh?"

Kai smirks. "Yes, impressed that you had no idea what was going on the whole time."

Hiro rolls his eyes. He should have seen this coming. "You know, no matter what you say, it always, somehow, ends up sounding like an insult."

Kai resists the urge to stick out his tongue in a child like manner. "It's a gift."

Hiro sighs and shakes his head as the two Spanish bladers laugh quietly. A few moments later, their quiet laughter changes into side holding laughs as Tyson appears, stumbling through the doors, with leaves and twigs sticking out of his hair, his clothes torn. He gives Kai a nasty look, but it doesn't compare to the one he gives Claude.

"Jeez Tyson," Hiro says between laughs. "What happened to you?"

"Training," Kai happily answers for him.

Tyson snarls at Kai before turning his full attention to Hiro, giving him a pair of kicked-puppy-dog-eyes. "Miguel poured honey and feathers over me and then Kai sent all these kids with blades after me!"

Hiro raises an eyebrow in Kai's direction. "Why?"

Kai shrugs. "I was helping the kids practice their aim. You see, they had to launch their blades and use them to remove the feathers from Tyson's person. They managed to do rather well for rookies."

Hiro blinks, then he starts sniggering uncontrollably. "Nice one."

"Hiro!" Tyson whines.

Hiro's expression of amusement quickly changes into one of disappointment and anger. "Don't you 'Hiro' me. I know what you're been doing, Tyson, and I am absolutely appalled."

"But, I didn't do anything," Tyson says weakly, trying to look innocent.

"Oh no, you don't," Hiro growls, leaning forward and snaring Tyson's ear in a vice like grip, dragging him inside. "We need to have a nice heart to heart."

"But, Hiro…!"

Claude, Kai and Miguel continue to snigger as Hiro drags Tyson kicking and screaming inside the dojo. Miguel shakes his head. "I could say I feel sorry for him."

"Huh?" Kai and Claude say in unison.

"But then I would be lying through my teeth." Miguel smiles while they snigger again.

"Hey, Kai," Claude says, grabbing Kai's attention. "Do you think it's a good idea to leave King with Tala?"

"Absolutely not," Kai scowls, but Claude knows its not directed at him. "but that stupid redhead can be so persistent. Besides, he won't do anything. If he knows what's good for him, he won't…"

-------

Tala suddenly shivers. He spins on his heel, expecting to see Kai standing behind him with a disapproving look on his face. He's completely innocent! Not that it can't be said that he didn't try, but his usual charm doesn't seem to be working on the silent and mysterious teen.

Damn.

King stops walking and tilts his head to the side in confusion. "Something wrong?"

"Not really," Tala replies. "I just had the sudden urge to start running like heck because Kai is mad at me."

King looks at him with amusement in his eyes. "Does Kai frighten you?"

"Only when he's in 'Big Brother Mode'," Tala shudders. "Damn, he's scary then, I can tell you. One time, a while ago, Max was being hit on by some unsavory guys, and Kai went into full Big Brother mode."

"What did he do?"

"He kicked the crap out of them," Tala smirks as he remembers one particular moment. Kai had grabbed one of the guys by the arm and then throws him over his shoulder, right into a dumpster, before he kicked it right into a ravine. "They didn't stand a chance. I don't think I know anyone who is more, or at least close to how feisty Kai is. He doesn't go ballistic, he just happens to be rather protective. Not that you should be concerned about it."

"How so?"

"You're one of the reasons why Kai's in Big Brother Mode in the first place."

King's eyes widen for a moment, before he looks away, towards the ground. He folds his arms over his chest and slowly begins to walk away.

"So, there is something bothering you," Tala mutters, a few steps behind him.

"It's…" King starts, but then sighs and stiffen his posture. "It's none of your concern. Just leave me alone."

Tala scratches the back of his neck. "Hey, come on, don't be so defensive. I was just wondering, that's all."

"Don't, ok?" King snaps, then lowers his eyes to the ground submissively again. "Is that the reason you asked me to go with a walk with you?"

"Not really," Tala finds himself smirking. "There are other factors. Besides, I find you interesting. Not to mention cute."

King instantly blushes, but frowns, stopping near an unoccupied phone box that no one uses anymore. "Stop saying that. I know you're lying."

Tala rubs the back of his neck again in frustration. The majority of his day has been like this, he would compliment the beautiful teen, only to have him scowl and ask him not to make fun of him. Things were definitely not going as he had planned.

He inwardly shudders. If Kai had any idea what he had planned, he'd be killed!

"This isn't getting us anywhere," he mutters, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Great, King seems to one of a small handful who is able to resist Tala's charm.

The silence between them as they stand in the middle of the footpath is deafening and Tala inwardly wishes something would happen to break the tension he unwillingly created.

Suddenly, the public phone starts ringing. The noise startles Tala out of his musings and he glances at the box. He suddenly gets a wicked idea and sends a smirk at King, who tilts his head to the side in confusion.

With the ever present wolf-like smirk gracing his lips, Tala walks over to the phone, picking up the receiver. He pauses, listening for the voice. All he can hear is heavy breathing. His smirk grows and using his most stressed out and nervous voice, he practically yells into the phone, "Look, I have the $20,000 in small unmarked bills. Now dammit, when do I get my kid back?"

King's eyes widen in alarm, then finds himself sniggering when Tala sends him a wicked grin.

"Dammit, quit toying with me!" he says when the voice on the other end starts stammering. "Listen, I have done everything you said and I have not contacted the police! I just want my kid back! Hello? Hello!"

Tala then hangs up the phone and begins to walk away, his hands comfortably resting on the back of his head. King's sniggers soon turns into laughter. "Why did you do that?" he asks, as he jogs to catch up with the redhead.

Tala shrugs. "Felt like it. Come on, lets see what trouble we can get ourselves into."

"Wouldn't Kai be angry?" King asks, falling in step next to him.

"You'll be fine," Tala replies, then winces. "Me, on the other hand…"

-------

Claude and Miguel watches from the dojo porch as Tyson completes his tenth lap around the dojo property. After their little chat -which no one other than Hiro and Tyson knows what was said- Hiro wants Tyson to train with him everyday, or whenever he sees fit, until he learns his lesson.

Claude glances out of the corner of his eye and notices that Kai is out of hearing range, speaking with Hiro regarding the training Tyson should do. He watches until Tyson is out of sight before turning to his best friend.

"Miguel, you have to talk to Kai about your feelings," he says, getting to the point in case someone might interrupt them.

The question startles the blond. "What?"

"Miguel, please," Claude says, as he gently tugs on his arm. "You have to tell him."

"I…I can't," Miguel says, turning away. "He deserves so much better than me."

"Miguel, look at me." Slowly, Miguel turns his sad eyes to him. "Tell him, please, just tell him. He deserves to know. He won't turn away from you, you know it's not in his nature to do so."

Miguel's eyes shimmer with uncertainty.

"Miguel…" Claude says, his eyes also shimmering with emotion. "Promise me you'll tell him soon."

"…All right," Miguel sighs in defeat. "I'll tell him."

"You will? That's great!" Happy, Claude leans forward and hugs him. "I promise it will be the best thing you'll ever do."

Miguel smiles nervously. "I hope so."

* * *

:3 If everything goes well, the next chapter should be Miguel and Kai confessing to each other. Yay, fluffy Miguel/Kai goodness!

Oh, and please forgive any mistakes, as I only glanced at it briefly before uploading it. I watched "The Exorcism of Emily Rose" last night on Showtime, just before bed. I'm dead tired as I didn't get to bed until a little before 1am. I woke up two hours later, a little before 3am and was nearly shitting myself (sweatdrops) If you're seen the movie, you'll know what I'm taking about.

Please review.


	19. Chapter 19

Reviews: The biggest cookies to everyone who reviewed. Loves ya lots.

* * *

"We're going to train at the beach today," Hiro says as he leads the surprisingly growing bigger every day group of bladers. "The sand and the different surroundings will improve your performance considerably."

"We're not going to train all day, are we?" Kai asks from the middle of the group. "I have something I need to do this afternoon."

"Jeez Kai, you always seem to be doing something," Ray says, pausing for a moment to regard the dual hair teen. "Couldn't you take a day off?"

"Yeah Kai," Max adds as Kai looks a little startled. "you work too much. Chill a bit, ok?"

"They do have a point, Kai," Hiro says, deciding to jump on the bandwagon as well. "Why don't you take the day off?"

"What!" Came Tyson's disgruntled voice from the back of the group before Kai has a chance to answer. "How come I have to train until the early hours of the morning while Kai can take a day off just like that?"

Hiro's eyebrow twitches violently as the walks towards his little brother. "There are several reason why, Tyson. I'm not going to list them all, but you know very well why you're training the hardest." he leans forward and speaks right into his face. "Remember yesterday? As in referring to our little chat?"

Tyson huffs and crosses his arms over his chest, pouting like a spoilt brat. "After everything that has happened I think Kai and Claude are the ones who should be punished," he mumbles.

Hiro instantly bristles. "That's it, Tyson! Thirty laps around the dojo after training today."

"What!? Aw, man…"

"Wow," Claude whispers to Kai. "Hiro is really mad at Tyson, isn't he?"

Kai blows a piece of hair from his eyes. "Well, no wonder. After everything he's done to you and the way he keeps sticking his foot in his mouth, he's just asking for it."

"Your sympathy for Tyson is overwhelming, Kai," Tala sniggers.

"Funny," Kai says, flicking his bangs from his eyes. "I don't see you sticking up for the little lard-ball."

Tala smirks, showing off his wolf-like fangs. "Hey, I didn't say I had a problem with it." he then glances from the corner of his eye, directly at the tanned skin, platinum hair blader who is speaking with Aaron, who of which is showing him his prized collection of Tyson's most embarrassing moment. "Speaking of problems, what's up with King?"

Kai sighs and rolls his eyes. "Again, Tala? Look, I've already told you, I don't know."

"Well, then talk to him," Tala tells him, stating the obvious. "He won't tell me."

"What makes you think he'll tell me?"

"Oh, come on!" Tala exclaims, waving his arms about like it's the most obvious thing in the world. "Stop being so naïve. People find it incredibly easy to talk to you. You possess this calming and comforting aura about you. They know that they can tell you and not have to worry about you telling anyone."

Kai blinks, taking the information in. "…So, if King does tell me, then what? I doubt he'd want me to run off and tell you."

Tala looks at him in confusion. "Why not?"

Claude watches with a small smile as Kai hangs his head and gives a worn out sigh. A common occurrence lately. He turns to Miguel who is walking next to him and nudges him. "Well, when are you going to tell him?"

"Ah, well, he's busy today, so I'll do it tomorrow," Miguel replies lamely.

Claude gives him a pair of sad eyes. "Miguel…"

Miguel sighs in defeat, his eyes towards the ground. "I promise I will tell him…just not yet." He looks up again to catch sight of Kai shoving Tala away from him.

"Would you stop whining in my ear?" He asks, sounding exasperated. "For God's sake, if you want to know so much, ask him yourself."

Tala gives him a kicked puppy look and whines. "But he won't tell me."

"With that whinny little voice, no freaking wonder!"

Tyson shoves his hands into his pockets as he mumbles under his breath. He looks up just in time to see Hiro look over his shoulder and give Claude a small smile. Claude sees the small gesture and blushes a light pink, returning the smile.

He felt his stomach knot with intense hatred. Damn that Claude! He is ruining everything. He can't believe that Claude has the audacity to turn his own brother against him.

Tyson glares heatedly at the back of Claude's head, hoping that he can use his mental powers to frighten him. When that fails, he glances down at the ground and gets an idea. He'll trip him. Again.

Yeah, ok, that didn't work the first time, but it'll work this time. Definitely.

He waits until they near the beach. They have to walk along a man made storm water drainage system. That's the perfect place.

_Tyson, _he muses to himself. _You are a genius._

His smirk grows more sadistic as they draw nearer and nearer. Then, at last, it's time. As casual as he could, Tyson walks up behind Claude and with a swift kick of his foot, he taps the back of Claude's knee, causing it to buckle, and then ultimately, makes him loose his footing. Claude gives a surprised yell as his foot begins to slip down the grass and gravel embankment and he begins to fall.

Kai turns around just as Claude is about to slip down the embankment and into the water. With little concern for his own well-being, Kai reaches out, grabs him by the arm and throws him onto the ground, but, in doing so he slips down the gravel embankment and into the water. The freezing cold, murky water and doesn't resurface.

The others watch in stun silence, not truly believing what had just happened. Hiro skids down the embankment with Miguel and Tala not far behind him.

"Kai?" Miguel whispers, feeling as if his heart will stop beating any moment now.

"Claude?" Hiro asks as he comes to a stop near him.

"Kai…?" Claude mumbles as he points to the water.

"He's not coming up!" Hilary starts to panic. "Do something!"

But, before anyone could move, Kai breaks the surface of the water, coughing and gasping for air.

"Kai," Miguel says as he slips to the water's edge and held out his hand for Kai to take. "Are you ok?" he asks with great concern as he wraps an arm around his shoulders and helps him out of the water.

But as soon as he reaches dry land, Kai collapses, clutching his leg. With his hands shaking uncontrollably from the cold, he touches his leg, tugging at the ripped material. He pulls the material back and immediately winces. Starting at mid thigh and trailing down to his knee, he has a painful, uneven gash.

"I must have landed on a jagged rock when I slip," he mutters, wrapping his arms around his body as he continue to shiver uncontrollably.

Miguel pulls off his loose button up shirt that overlays his light aqua green one and places it around Kai's shoulders. He places one hand on his shoulder while the other gently cups the side of his face. "We've got to get you inside. You're freezing."

"You're staying not far from here, are you, Miguel?" Hiro asks from his spot next to Claude, who of which looks torn between guilt, that he had lost his footing, and relief that he was able to surface by himself.

"That's right," Miguel nods, helping Kai put his arms through his the sleeves of his shirt. "I'll take him there and lend him some clothes, ok?"

Hiro gives him a sharp nod and turns to address the others. "Practice is canceled for today. You're free to do whatever you want. I'll take Claude back to the dojo to check for injuries."

"But I'm fine," Claude mutters, but Hiro ignores him, helping him up and wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

Tyson instantly bristles and Tala notices.

With Miguel and Tala's help, Kai limps his way back up the embankment, wincing slightly when he unintentionally puts pressure on his leg. Tala holds Kai upright, then helps him onto Miguel's back to be carried. "Are you alright?" he asks softly.

Kai gives him and the others a small reassuring smile. "I'm ok. It's only a graze."

They didn't look convinced, but let it slide for now. "Comfortable?" Miguel asks as Kai rests his chin on his shoulder.

Kai nods. "I'm not to heavy, am I?" he asks, wrapping his arms around his neck.

"Not even close."

Tala watches as Miguel effortlessly carry Kai on his back and walk towards his place, with the others lingering unsure behind him. He watches them all leave, his eyes narrowing dangerous as Tyson walks past, muttering to himself.

"What happened?" King asks softly, coming to stand unsure beside him.

"Nothing that can't be repaid," Tala snarls, his eyes still on Tyson. He turns to King and nods at him before beginning to walk away. He clenches his fists by his sides. He knows what happened. Tyson, the little turd, tripped Claude, hoping to send him into the water, but didn't count on the fact that Kai's parental instincts would kick in. Never the less, Tyson seemed to be pleased with the end result. He saw the look of sadistic joy on his face when Kai collapsed on the ground.

But what really annoys him the most is that he knows Kai won't retaliate, because he was the only one who got hurt. If someone else fell into the water with him and got hurt, well, that's a completely different story.

Tala felt his eyebrow twitch. "Well, since Kai won't do anything, then I will."

-------

Miguel walks into the bedroom with the first aid kit in his hands. He sits down on the edge of the bed, waiting for Kai to step out of the bathroom so he can take a look at his knee. From what he saw earlier, is looks incredibly painful.

He draws up one of his legs to his chest, wraps his arms around it and rests his chin on his knee. He chews on his bottom lip as he inwardly debates whether he should tell Kai his feelings. That Moment when Kai didn't resurface, Miguel could've sworn his heart was going to stop beating. It was terrifying. It made him realize that he should tell Kai his feelings, as life can change so quickly. They're alone at the moment, so it's the perfect opportunity.

But, on the other hand Kai is injured and he doubts he'll be in the mood for a silly, one-sided confession.

He breathes a heavy sigh. He's going to bite the bullet and tell him…

A moment later the bathroom door opens and Kai steps out. He leans heavily against the door frame, his long slender legs disappearing under a light blue t-shirt Miguel gave him to wear. He pushes away from the door and stretches his arms over his head, revealing a pair of navy blue boxer shorts.

Miguel immediately stands up and makes his way over to Kai when he saw him wince and lean against the door again. "Is it really painful?" he asks, helping Kai to sit down on the edge of the bed.

"Only when I accidentally step on it," Kai replies with a sigh. "I can't believe I fell into the water. Tala will never let me live this down. Wait, Aaron didn't have his camera, did he? I'll kill him if he took any pictures, I swear."

Despite his concern, Miguel finds himself laughing as he opens the first aid kit and pull out a thick bandage and anti-septic lotion. "No, I don't think Aaron had his camera. Besides, he wouldn't take an embarrassing photo of you. He's saving that for the next time Tyson does something stupid."

Kai snorts. "He won't have long to wait."

With a small chuckle, Miguel kneels down in front of Kai, taking a closer look at his knee. He sighs with relief. "Even though it looks pretty bad, it's only a flesh wound. Shouldn't take long to heal," He says as he goes about applying the lotion and then the thick bandage. "Do you want any pain killers?"

Kai wrinkles his nose in disgust. "I'm afraid I'm not too fond of modern day medicine." he then shrugs. "I'm alright, it doesn't hurt much."

Miguel gazes into his eyes for a moment, then nods. He pushes the first aid kit to the side and sits next to him on the bed. "Can I ask you a question?"

Kai blinks. "Sure."

"I don't want to sound rude, or anything like that," Miguel rambles. "But, why did you help Claude?"

Kai's eyes widen a fraction as he stares at him. He abruptly turns away, his eyes looking at the floor. "I…it's just…I kinda know what it's like…"

Miguel shifts in his seat to fully face him. "You feel like the one you love doesn't return your feelings?"

Kai lowers his chin to his chest, his hair covering his eyes. "…Yeah, but I know he doesn't like me back."

"Why not?" Miguel asks, his eyes sadden at how quiet and lost Kai is sounding right now.

"He could do so much better," Kai whispers.

"Better than you?" Miguel mutters in disbelief. "You're not serious. Kai you're an amazing person. You're kind, understanding and very talented. You…you deserve so much."

Kai lifts his head up a bit. "Miguel…"

"Anyone would give their right arm to be with you." he finishes, turning his eyes away.

"…Do you like anyone Miguel?"

Miguel sighs. "…Yeah, I do."

Immediately Kai sucks in a sharp breath as pain grips his heart. "Who?" he asks softly even though he cares not for who.

"Well," Miguel says slowly, turning a soft gaze to him. "he's kind, but a little misunderstood. He claims that he doesn't care, but deep down, he cares too much. He's unlike anyone I've ever met before. Beautiful, elegant…"

Pain engulfs him whole. "He sounds wonderful…"

"He is." Miguel whispers as he gently touches Kai cheek, his fingers flittering over the blue tribal markings.

Kai squeezes his eyes shut, before he suddenly shifts rapidly in his seat and then startles Miguel by throwing his arms around his neck, pressing his lips against his. Miguel's eyes widen in surprise, before drifting close, his arms immediately wrapping themselves around Kai's petite frame, pulling his up against his chest. Kai gives a little whimper of surprise, before falling limp in Miguel's embrace. Their lips move softly and sensually against each others, merely relishing in the feel of one another's gentle caress.

With his fingers gliding through Miguel's hair, Kai reluctantly pulls away from the kiss, panting and blushing a deep shade of red. "Wait, you were talking about me?"

Miguel smiles at him before kissing him lightly on the lips again. "Of course."

Kai's eyes studies him for a moment before slipping shut and he leans forward, meeting his lips with his own once again.

* * *

Yay, fluffy Miguel/Kai goodness. My favorite. Now it's Tala's turn to play a prank on Tyson :3 If you have an idea for a prank that you would like to see let me know, kay? More Tyson torture, the better.

Please review.


	20. Chapter 20

Reviews: Biggest thanks to everyone who reviewed. The ideas for pranks were fantastic. I'll definitely have to use some of them X3. Thankies!

* * *

Claude silently slips the key in his hotel room door, pausing to listen for any noises inside. "I think they might still be asleep." he says as he turns towards Hiro.

Hiro places a hand on his shoulder as the other slowly pushes open the door. "Either that, or they've already left. It was around lunchtime yesterday when Kai was injured."

"It was my fault," Claude says sadly. "I can be so clumsy sometimes."

"This wasn't your fault, and you know it," Hiro tells him firmly, but lovingly. He places a finger on Claude's lips before he could protest and steps inside. Claude follows right behind him, grasping Hiro's hand in his.

They did a quick search of the hotel room, only to find they weren't in the kitchen, nor the lounge room. So that must mean they're in the bedroom.

"I hope they didn't do anything X-rated," Hiro smirks as Claude blushes a deep red, leading him towards the bedroom.

At last, they found them and they are still sleeping. Not that that surprises Hiro or Claude, but what does surprises them is that Miguel is sitting against the bed head, one leg dangling off the side of the bed, with the other knee bent. He has he arm wrapped securely around the waist of a certain blue hair enigma, who is laying between his legs, snuggling comfortably into his chest, one of his hands grasping at the material of Miguel's shirt, as the other grasps tightly onto Miguel's free hand. Both of them sleeping soundly.

Claude could hardly contain his delight. Does this mean Miguel told Kai his feelings?

Hiro shakes his head in amusement and surprise at the scene, before turning to his boyfriend. He smiles softly at him, tugging on his hand, silently telling him they should go. Suddenly, the front door slams shut, the noise echoing through the silent apartment.

The noises startles the sleeping pair, causing Kai is sit bolt straight before slipping off the bed and falling on the floor with a thud. "Ow," he hisses as he grabs his knee.

Immediately after hearing Kai's growl of discomfort, Miguel is kneeing on the floor next to him, helping him up and back on the bed. "How bad is it hurting?"

"I'm ok," Kai sighs as Miguel sits him back on the bed. He senses others present and he snaps his attention to the door, blinking as Hiro leans against the frame, smirking that incredibly annoying smirk of his, with Claude standing in front of him with a hopeful expression. Kai finds himself blushing. He can't believe he didn't sense them earlier. "What are you two doing here?" he asks as he stands up, albeit leaning heavily against Miguel who immediately wraps his arm around his waist.

Miguel turns his own attention to the door, surprise also appearing on his features. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long before either of you two woke up," Hiro replies, his smirk deepening when he receives two deep blushes as a response.

"Are you?" Claude asks, taking a step further into the room. "Are you two together now?"

The blush stays on their cheeks, but Miguel's gaze soften considerably as he pulls Kai closer to him. "Yeah, we are."

Kai tilts his head towards Miguel and finds himself returning the soft gaze with one of his own, entwining his fingers with the hand on his waist. "Yeah."

Claude's eyes turn from hopeful to joyous. "That's great!" he says as he moves forward and throws his arms around their necks, hugging them both. "I'm so glad."

"Claude?"

"You two deserve each other," he says. "You can feel as happy as I do."

Kai glances over Claude's shoulder to look at Hiro, and instead of finding a smirk, he finds a gentle smile. With his eyes shimmering with unfamiliar emotion, Kai buries his face in Claude's shoulder. "I am happy," he whispers.

Slowly, Claude pulls back, smiling at the two. "Are you going to tell the others?"

Kai shares a look with Miguel, before shrugging. "Never gave it much thought, to tell you the truth," he answers.

"I suppose we could let them find out on their own," Miguel suggests.

"We're not telling them just yet," Hiro says as he pushes away from the door and move across the room to pull Claude back against his chest. "Not until Claude feels ready, anyway."

"We'll come out when you do," Kai tells them. "They won't dare say a word against me."

Claude nods with a smile, before turning his attention to Kai's knee, who seems to be keeping his weight on his other. "How is your leg?" he asks with blatant concern. "You didn't hurt it when you slipped off the bed, did you?"

"Not really," Kai sighs, moving to sit back down on the bed. "It's just irritating. I get a sharp pain when I step on it, but it's nothing I can't handle."

"There's an old crutch back at the dojo," Hiro says. "You can use that until your leg heals. Anyway, being completely off topic, what the hell happened yesterday?"

"I think we know the answer to that question, Hiro," Kai sighs again. "Tyson, he must have tried to trip Claude again."

"I did feel something hit the back of my knee," Claude tells them quietly.

Hiro growls deep in his throat. "What the hell I am going to with him? I can't give him anymore training. Lets face it, there is only so many hours in a day."

"And only so many times Tyson can run laps," Miguel says, as he gives a knowing nod.

"Hiro, tell me the truth," Kai says suddenly, pulling Miguel down to sit next to him. "Tyson, he's adopted, right? He can't possibility be from the same family. I know, he's a troll that your father felt sorry for and took in."

Hiro shakes his head as the other two laughs at the thought of a hairy Tyson, with flies buzzing around his head while carrying a wooden club. "I wish that was the case, sometimes," Hiro says with a sigh. "What are you going to do, Kai?"

"Me?" Kai asks, titling his head in confusion.

"Surely, you won't let Tyson get away with this."

"Oh, I'm through with pulling pranks on him," Kai says dismissively. "He has already lost, so there's no point. Besides, I was the only one who got hurt, so it's nothing to really worry about."

"But, Kai-," Claude starts, but Kai cuts his off.

"I understand what you're getting at, but I think I'll let Karma take care of this," he says, before he rests his cheek on Miguel's shoulder. "Besides, I have better things to do, right, Miguel?"

Miguel smiles warmly at him before kissing his forehead. "Absolutely. Let someone else take care of him."

-------

Tala leans against the kitchen table, his chin resting in his hand, a dark scowl on his face. A scowl that says _Revenge!_ and other such strong negative emotions.

Why and who is that directed too? Well, that's simple. Tyson is the who, and the why, now that's a longer story. To make it short, though, Tyson tripped Claude, Kai used his quick reflexes to help him, endangering himself in the process. And since Kai was the only one injured at the time, he will seek no revenge.

So, if Kai won't seek revenge, Tala will have to do it for him.

That is the reason why he's sitting at the table with an intense scowl on his face. He is imagining ways to get that said revenge against the pork ball, but he has so many ideas he doesn't know where to start.

The first thing Tala thought of was a flamethrower up the ass, but, that isn't possible for two reason. One; it'll probably kill him, and no matter how much a person annoys you, it really isn't a good enough reason for murder. And two; he doesn't have a flamethrower.

He wished he could have brought Bryan's flamethrower with him, but getting it through customs would have been a nightmare.

Honestly officer, it isn't a massive flamethrower, its my lighter. I smoke a lot, that's all.

Somehow, he doesn't think that's going to work.

He had many more colorful and slightly insane ideas. They started off small like sticking tacks and maple syrup in his shoes or sticking foreign objects in his food -he thought about insects, but they don't deserve that, besides, Tyson would probably just eat them- to dressing up as a werewolf and scaring the shit out of Tyson in the middle of the night.

He also thought about messing with his hair, but Kai has already dyed it. Hmm…maybe he can shave him bald! Now, that would be a sight to see.

Hmm, better write these down.

Slugs in the pants. Throw a bucket of paint over him. Dig a pit and let him fall in. Send him down a rock covered hill and into a forest of cactus. Wonderful.

Ah, with so many ideas he doesn't know which one to go with first.

"Um, Tala?" Tala lifts his head slightly to look at the owner of the voice, who just happens to be King. "Tyson is complaining that he's hungry and wants one of us to make him some lunch."

"What?!" Tala instantly bristles, turning a pair if vicious eyes at King, but not looking directly at him. "Tell that good-for-nothing, useless, untalented slob that…" Tala trails off all of a sudden just as a thought appears in his mind. A deliciously evil thought. His scowl slowly turned into that of an evil and sadistic smile. "I'll be more than happy to make him something to eat. I'll make him a nice salad with a large side dish of guacamole."

With those words, Tala climbs to his feet and walks to the kitchen, sniggering evilly as he is doing so.

King blinks, watching in a stun silence as the redhead goes about the kitchen, looking for something. "Er, ok," he says nervously, before turning on his heel and walking back outside to tell Tyson that food should be arriving soon.

"Where is it?" Tala mutters as the raids the pantry. "Ah hah!" he says in triumph as he pulls out a small tube. He reads the label carefully, the sadistic smirk appearing on his lips. On the label is the word _Wasabi_. "The little punk won't know what hit him."

Tyson crosses his arms over his chest as he impatiently awaits he much sought after meal. He hasn't eaten for a good two to three hours and he's starving!

"Here," Came King's voice as he sits a tray next to him.

Tyson grabs the food hastily, mildly miffed that it's a salad, with a side dish of guacamole. Keh, it'll do for now. "Who made it?" he asks quickly, before practically downing the guacamole in one go.

"Tala did," King replies, his eyes widening a fraction at how Tyson could eat something without actually chewing it. He just swallowed it whole.

Suddenly, Tyson freezes, dropping the bowl as his hands move to grasp his throat. His eyes began watering and his face is turning a deep red. Soon, small beads of sweat began appearing all over his face and neck.

"Tyson…?" King mutters, nervously scooting away from him.

"Water…" Tyson mutters, before he unexpectedly leaps to his feet and began running around the dojo in search of a bit of H2O. "My mouth is on fire!"

"What's wrong?" King asks, but Tyson merely pushes him out of the way and races into the kitchen. He leans over the sink and sticks his tongue out as he turns the tap on. Then…Nothing. No water. Not even a drop.

Tyson pushes away from the sink and runs to the bathroom, but to no avail. No water there, either.

"Noooooooooooo!!!" Tyson yells, his face burning red and his eyes bloodshot. Suddenly, he hears a drip of water. "Water?" Then he remembers. "The pond!"

King is about to step into the bathroom just as Tyson races out again, shoving him aside. King leans against the wall to watch as Tyson dive bombs into the pond and begins slurping up the water like no tomorrow, his butt sticking straight up in the air.

"Hey, what's all the yelling about?" Came Ray's voice as he and Aaron appear from the front entrance to stand in the court yard. They blink at the scene of Tyson hungrily drinking the dirty pond water.

Aaron whips out his camera and happily takes a picture. "Another one. Nice."

King blinks, still leaning against the wall. "What the hell just happened?"

Tala suddenly appears, standing next to him with his hands in his pockets. "Looks like I didn't need the flamethrower after all."

Once again, King finds himself blinking in confusion as he pushes himself away from the wall. "Flamethrower? Wait, what did you do?"

"I might have accidentally put a teaspoon or two of Wasabi sauce in the guacamole. My bad." Tala smirks as he turns on his heel and over to the water tap, turning it back on. "Oh, and silly me, I must have turned the water off. Won't happen again, I'm sure."

"Tyson!? What the hell are you doing?!" Tala's smirk widens at the voice. It's Hiro and he sounds pissed.

"It's not my fault!" Tyson insists as he abruptly stands up in the pond, pointing a wet finger in Tala's direction. "He tried to poison me!"

"You ungrateful pig!" Tala retorts, mockingly sounding irate. "Here I am, making you something to eat and this is how you repay me? I tell ya, that's the last time I do anything for you. Poison you, ha! If I was trying to kill you, don't you think I would have done it by now?"

"Is that a threat?" Tyson yells back at him.

Hiro growls and snares the back of Tyson's jacket, pulling him out of the water. "Why do you always insist on making a fool out of yourself?"

"But, I didn't-"

"Yeah, yeah, and Tala is actually trying to kill you," Hiro says as he rolls his eyes towards the heavens, silently pleading to anyone that's listening to give him strength. "Now, go have a shower or something. You smell like fish and slime."

Tyson pouts as he shoves his hands into the pockets of his soggy pants and stalks towards the bathroom. He pauses just as he passes Tala. "You're on Kai's side, aren't you?"

"Oh yes," Tala replies. "And I'm not through with you, yet."

Tyson snarls at him before continuing his journey to the bathroom. He suddenly stops and starts groping around down the back of his pants. He starts jumping and dancing around the courtyard, his hands in his pants. "AH! There's a slug in my pants!"

Click went Aaron's camera. Again, and again.

* * *

Don't worry, I'll add a real flamethrower in future chapters. Promise. A flamethrower is always so much fun X3. Thanks again to everyone who suggested a prank or two.

Please review XD.


	21. Chapter 21

Reviews: (Glomps everyone who reviewed) Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!

Chapter 21! I don't think this fic is ever going to end :3

* * *

Kai opens the bedroom door and steps out into the hallway, placing his hand up against the wall for support. He is wearing just a pair of black shorts that end mid thigh, showing the thick white bandage on his leg, and a light blue t-shirt, clothes that Tala had dropped off when Kai didn't return to the dojo the next morning.

Tala had the biggest wolf-like smirk on his lips when he learnt that Kai and Miguel are now dating. He promised not to tell anyone, seeing it that it's none of his business to do so, and left sending Kai a wicked wink that left him blushing.

"I'm just grateful he didn't say "I told you so"," Kai mutters to himself as the gingerly walks, guiding himself with the wall.

However, before Tala left he said something along the lines of karma has found another form. That sentence continues to baffle Kai, which in itself is infuriating. What on earth is the redhead referring to?

He walks into the lounge room where Miguel is waiting. He finds the said blond sitting on the couch, TV remote in hand, flipping through the channels, with the mute on. He isn't looking for anything to watch, merely passing the time until Kai returns. Kai sighs as he practically throws himself down on the couch, sitting next to Miguel. He lays his head on his shoulder as Miguel wraps his arm around Kai's shoulder, pulling him closer to him. He rests his cheek on the dual colored hair and breathes in his scent.

"How's your leg?" Miguel asks softly, not wanting to break the comfortable silence between them.

Kai shrugs. "It's alright," he says. Miguel squeezes his shoulder, showing him that he doesn't believe him and Kai sighs while rolling his eyes. "It's throbbing a bit, but nothing I can't handle."

Miguel frowns softly. "Are you sure you don't want to take anything for it?"

"I hate taking any form of drugs," Kai mumbles into the material of Miguel's clothes. "I thought you knew that."

"Oh, I know that. I just don't want you to be in pain anymore," Miguel replies, running his fingers through the slate hair.

Kai smiles, relaxing under Miguel's soft caresses. "Then help me to keep my mind off it."

Miguel raises an eyebrow, but before he could question the teen in his arms, Kai leans up and captures his lips in a kiss. Understanding what Kai had been referring to moments earlier, Miguel places a hand on Kai's neck, immediately deepening the kiss.

However, before the kiss has a chance to become truly passionate, the shrill noise of a mobile phone ringing causes to two to pull apart and glance around the hotel room. Kai's brow knots in confusion, until the recognition of the sound dawns on him.

"Shit!" he curses, scrambling to his feet and limping to his bag that Tala brought him this morning. He rifles through the bag and pulls out the latest model in mobile phone technology. He flips it open and speaks, "Hello? Yes. What? When? No, tell them that he's under investigation. He's not allowed in. I don't care how you get him out. Shoot him with a tranquilizer dart and shove him in the boot of you car for all I care, just get him out. Ok, yes, I'll be there as soon as I can. Bye."

"Kai?" Miguel asks, standing up from his position on the couch.

"I have to go," Kai mutters as he flips his phone shut and struggling to his feet. "Something has come up."

"What's going on?" Miguel asks, taking Kai's hand in his, trying to look him in the eyes, but Kai kept his eyes elsewhere. "What aren't you telling me?"

"Miguel, please," Kai whispers, "I have to go."

"Are you in some sort of trouble?" Miguel continues to ask questions. He grabs Kai gently, but firmly by the shoulders, forcing him to look at him in the eyes. "Why won't you tell me?"

Kai looks into Miguel's perfectly blue eyes and felt his heart skip a beat at the sadness and sense of betrayal and confusion on those blue depths. He sighs softly to himself, placing a hand on Miguel's cheek. He didn't want Miguel to know. Not yet. Not now. It'll frighten him. But, if he doesn't tell he risks losing him, and that is something he isn't going to let happen.

"I'm helping you," Kai finally replies softly, grasping the phone tightly in one of his hands against his chest, while he gently strokes the side of Miguel's face.

"What? I don't understand," Miguel says, his eyes widen in surprise and confusion.

"Barthez," Kai says softly, knowing that the said name will invoke fear in his blond hair boyfriend. "He's been giving the BBA more trouble than expected. He's trying to make his way back into Japan."

In a state of shock and confusion, Miguel takes a step back, letting his hands drop of Kai's shoulders. "He's after us again, isn't he?"

"Yes," Kai nods. "He's wants to be your coach again."

"He can't!"

"I know," Kai says, moving forward and embracing Miguel, trying to reassure him and comfort him. "I won't let him win."

"Kai…" Miguel says, before wrapping his arms tightly around Kai's slender frame, holding onto him for dear life. "How long has this been going on?"

"For a few months now," Kai replies, shifting slightly to run his fingers through the golden strands, feeling him tremble softly. "My lawyers and I have been working with the BBA to assure that Barthez will never become a coach to anyone ever again. It's been difficult in some cases, but we've manage to succeed so far. That was until he manage to get some funds from Boris," he sighs again, nuzzling Miguel's neck. "I didn't want to tell you. I didn't want to frighten you and the others."

Miguel pulls back slightly and gently runs his fingers over Kai's cheek, his eyes soft. "You've been helping us all this time. Thank you."

Kai blushes softly. "You're welcome," he whispers before Miguel leans in to kiss him softly on the lips. After the kiss is broken, Kai attempts to step back but Miguel keeps him in his arms. "Miguel, I have to go."

"I want to help," Miguel says suddenly.

"Are you sure?" Kai asks, glancing at him in concern. He knew that if Miguel ever found out before things were settled that he would want to help. It's in his nature. Still, Kai doesn't feel comfortable with Miguel having anything to do with Barthez. He wanted him and his team to have some peace to themselves, not having to worry anymore. "I mean, Barthez-"

"I want Barthez to know that he has no hold over us," Miguel tells him firmly. "That we're not afraid of him anymore."

"But," Kai licks his lips. "You are afraid of him…"

"Yes, but I don't want him to know that," Miguel says firmly. "Besides," he shrugs with a small smile, "It means I get to spend more time with you."

Kai blinks and then a smile creeps onto his lips. He likes the sound of that. "Ok, but tell me if anything bothers you."

"The same goes with you."

------

Tala lays sprawled out on the grass in the courtyard of the dojo, his hands behind his head in a very relaxed manner, a pair of thick sunglasses blocking out the sun's harmful rays from burning his eyes as he gazes skywards.

It's a truly beautiful day.

He had just gotten back from delivering Kai a set of clean clothes when he didn't return to the dojo this morning. He wanted to go looking for him earlier, but Claude said he would go instead. He blamed himself for what happened yesterday and wanted to check on him himself. Tala agreed to let him go, only because Hiro would be going with him, and with him gone, it would be the perfect time to get some revenge against Tyson.

Oh, and did he ever. It's a shame Aaron wasn't there with his ever present camera to capture Tyson's reaction to the wasabi when he first ate it. By the noise he made, it would have been hilarious. Not to mention the look on Hiro's face when he returned home to find Tyson face down in the pond, drinking the water like some wild bore.

Oh, and lets not forget the moment where he got a slug stuck down the back of his pants. It wasn't a part of the plan, but he was pleased with it never-the-less.

Even just thinking about makes him smirk. If he didn't posses such amazing self-control, he'd be rolling on the floor in a giggle-fit.

The sound of feet pounding the dirt and grass reaches Tala's ears and his smirks sadistically, waiting for what is about to transpire.

"Get out of the way, wolf-boy," came Tyson's voice, wheezing and gasping for air as he leans on his knees.

Tala leans up on his elbows and glances at the obnoxious teen from over his glasses. "No," he says simply and lays back down. "I was here first, so you can just go around me."

"What?!" A disgruntle Tyson exclaims. "You were not here first."

"I'd quit talking if I was you," Tala smirks, getting comfortable on the grass again. "If Hiro finds out that you're taking a break mid training, he'll be pissed."

"Humph," Tyson pouts, but steps around Tala and start jogging again. "Pay back will be a bitch, Tala. You'll see," Tyson yells over his shoulder as he disappears from sight.

Tala sits up and cleans his glasses. "You have no idea." He places his glasses back on his nose, pushing it up with his middle finger. Just as he is about to lay back down, he heard more footsteps. They wouldn't be Tyson's, they are too soft for an oaf like him. He glances over his shoulder just as a familiar, and very sexy platinum hair teen appear from the dojo. "Hey, King!" Tala calls as he waves him over.

King blinks with his visible eye and slowly makes his way over to him. He's a little bit cautious, especially since the episode with the wasabi sauce is still fresh in his mind. He knows that Tyson did something to warrant that, but he doesn't know what. "Um, hey," King says coming to stand next to him.

Tala looks up at him, peering over his glasses. He suddenly smiles a tad evilly and snares King's wrist in his hand, pulling him abruptly and into his lap. King gives a small cry of surprise and blushes a deep red. He soon scrambles out of Tala's lap and onto the grass next to him. "How are you feeling today?" Tala asks, leaning in close to his face their noses almost touching, ignoring King's obvious discomfort.

"Um, I…" King stutters. "I'm fine."

Tala pulls back with a small smile. "That's good to hear," he says as he lays back down. "Did you like my revenge against Tyson this morning?"

"Um, hey, what did Tyson do?" King asks, feeling nervous for some reason. He felt like it's a personal question and that Tala might get mad at him for asking it.

"It's a long story," Tala says, the ever present wolf-smirk on his lips. "I'll tell ya later. Right now, I'm thinking up some more pranks."

"What type of pranks?" King asks, glancing at him with a bit of intrigue in his expression.

"Oh, a bit of everything," Tala replies. "A bit of humiliation, a bit of pain, something that will make others question his sanity, that sort of thing."

King sits up and wraps his arms around his legs, resting his chin on his knees. "What are you going to do? Dig a great big hole, make Tyson fall in it and then try to convince the others that it didn't happen?"

Tala's glances up at King over the rim of his glasses and he blinks stupefied for a moment. Suddenly, he sits up and wraps an arm around King's neck, pulling him against his chest while he punches the air with his fist. "Brilliant! That's exactly what I'll do."

"Ah, Tala!" King yells, the blush returning to his cheeks as he falls into Tala's lap.

Claude sighs wearily to himself as he turns away from Tala and King and walk back inside. He has to admit, even if it's only to himself, that he's feeling a tad jealous. He too wants to spend some time alone with his boyfriend -former crush- Hiro. Even though they are now dating, he hardly gets to spend time alone with him. Tyson, yet again, is getting in the way. In some ways, it feels like Tyson is somehow winning, even though he's stuck doing laps around the dojo.

Is it wrong to want to spend time with Hiro? He doesn't care what they do, as long as they're together and alone.

He opens the door to the lounge room, immediately falling into a very familiar and comfortable chest. He looks up just as Hiro wraps his arms around him, pulling him up against him. A moment later, Hiro smiles softly and pulls him into the room, closing the door behind him. Before Claude can question him, he leans down and captures his lips in a passionate kiss. Claude's knees buckle from underneath him and he clings to Hiro's strong frame to stay upright.

As Claude loses himself in the kiss, he mildly wonders if Hiro too longs to spend some time alone with him.

After the kiss ends, Claude reels back, gasping for breath. "What…?" he asks, in bewilderment.

Hiro merely smiles and shrugs. "I felt like it. Can't have Tyson interrupting us again."

Tyson? Claude chews his bottom lip. "Um Hiro, about Tyson."

"Yeah?"

"I know he deserves this, you know, punishment, but I feel that…that he's still coming between us," Claude tells him, looking down slightly, his hands playing with the buttons on Hiro's shirt.

Hiro raises an eyebrow, not fully understanding what Claude is trying to say. "How so?"

Claude blushes softly. "I…I just want to spend some time with you, that's all."

Hiro blinks and after a moment it finally dawns on him and he chuckles softly. "Tell you what, tomorrow I'll put Kenny and Hilary in charge of Tyson's training."

"Really?" Claude asks, and Hiro slips his hand under his chin and looks him right in the eyes.

"Yes, really," Hiro replies, kissing him softly. "Besides, we both know Hilary can be quite evil when the time calls for it."

Claude chuckles softly as he snuggles into Hiro's arms, burying his face in his chest. "Well, Tyson does deserve it."

"Indeed, he does."

* * *

Whoo, another Tala prank is coming up in the next chapter. This chapter was relatively pointless, I guess. Just mindless fluff. Well, it did explain why Kai was so busy all the time, didn't it? So there is a bit of plot here, underneath all that fluff.

Tala: Plot? Who are you trying to kid?

It's…shut up.

Please review.


	22. Chapter 22

Reviews: (glomps everyone) Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

An elderly, graying man fiddles with his tie as he sits in an empty office that the kind members of the BBA had leant him, waiting for his young master to arrive so they can get down to business. Soon, the doors to the office fly open and the very teen he has been waiting for appears, hanging onto the arm of his blond hair companion and wincing when he walks.

"Viktor," Kai greets as Miguel helps him by pulling out a chair and easing him into it. "Sorry I'm late."

"Master Kai, what has happened to you?" Viktor asks, concern evident in his voice.

But the young master waves him off, "It's nothing, don't worry about it."

Viktor looks reluctant, but nods, knowing that the young master detests people causing a fuss over him. He glances at his companion and watches as he takes a seat next to Kai, at the master's insistence. "Um, sir," he motions to Miguel.

"It's ok, he knows," he replies, looking over to Miguel who smiles softly in reply. "Now, what's going on? Where is he at the moment?" Kai asks, getting straight to the point.

Viktor glances over to Miguel again, believing that it would be better if the blond isn't present, as the information he has might cause him some stress, but he trust his master's decision. "At Barcelona international airport. They're holding him in custody at the moment, under the pretenses that he may have some illegal contraband on his person."

Kai nods. "But that can only hold him for so long. What is it that he wishes to do when he does arrive in Japan?"

Viktor sighs as he pushes his glasses up onto the bridge of his nose. "That's the bad news, I'm afraid sir."

"What?" Kai asks, as Miguel looks uneasy.

"He's managed to set a meeting with the board," he tells them and Kai's eyes immediately widen. "It's scheduled in three days."

"What?!" Kai nearly jumps out of his seat in shock and disgust. Miguel leans forward and grabs his wrist, causing him to settle back down and to calm himself. "When did this happen?"

"It came to a surprise to us as well, I'm afraid," Viktor frowns and shakes his head. "We've only just found out about it ourselves."

"But who in their right mind would allow this? Mr. Dickinson obviously wouldn't."

Viktor's frown deepens. "It appears that Mr. Fuji had granted this."

"You're kidding?" Kai asks, a look of disgust spreading across his face. Mr. Fuji is a member of the board who agreed to sell the BBA to Boris in the first place, and then went on holiday during the Justice Five tournament. "When did he get back from his vacation in Hawaii?"

"Late yesterday, it appears."

Sighing, Kai slumps forward in his seat, his hand moving to rub wearily at his eyes. "So you're telling me this all happened just this morning?"

Viktor sighs as well. "It appears that way."

"Urg, typical," Kai almost spit, before shaking his head and turning his attention back to Viktor. "Is there anyway we can delay this?"

"I'm afraid not. He's being held in customs at the moment, but he's lawyers will no doubt have him on the next plane to Japan," Viktor quickly glances over to Miguel again, a sense of pity and concern in his gaze. "That's not all the bad news that I have."

"What else is there?"

Viktor presses his lips together in a thin line before continuing. "Barthez' requested that your friend, Miguel, is presented during the interview."

"What?!"

Miguel immediately looks pale. "No way, I can't…"

"I'm afraid there is no other way around it," Viktor says, sympathy in his voice is overwhelming. "I'm sorry. We've done all that we can."

Miguel sits there in stun silence for a few moments, barely noticing that Kai gently takes his hand, comforting him. He suddenly shakes his head before getting up and leaves the room.

"Miguel?" Kai whispers as he watches him leave, his hand left hanging in the air.

Viktor feels his heart go out to the boy. "I really am sorry, sir."

Kai turns his attention back towards him and shakes his head. "Don't be, you've done the best that you can," he sighs again as he sinks back into his chair, weariness taking over his body. He places a hand on his forehead and closes his eyes. "I guess we couldn't delay he's arrival forever, could we? Still, I didn't think we'd come to this so soon," he then shakes his head and frowns deeply. "Remind me to give Mr. Fuji a ass-kicking when my leg heals."

"Consider it done, sir," Viktor says, giving a sharp nod, penciling it down in his dairy. "You should go follow your young friend sir."

Kai nods as he struggles out of his seat. "I will, thank you for all your help, Viktor. I want everyone present at the meeting when the time arrives. Keep me informed, ok?"

"Yes, sir."

------

King gives a small yell of surprise when Tala grabs him by the wrist and drags him to the side of the dojo. "Tala, what are you planning? And why am I here?"

Tala gives him a evil grin. "You're my alibi."

King gives him a look of confusion. "For what?" his eyes suddenly widen with realization. "Oh god, please don't tell me I'm apart of your schemes, am I?"

"You might as well be," Tala laughs, "after all, you gave me the idea."

"I did no such thing," King retorts quickly.

Tala smirks at him from over his shoulder. "Heh, don't deny it. You didn't mean to, that's true, but you did and that's all that matters."

"Oh God…" King whimpers as they come to a stop.

"Shh! Here comes Tyson."

On cue, Tyson appears, panting hard and staggering in his steps. He comes to a halt and leans against his knees, breathing heavily. "You're in my way again, Tala," he accuses.

"So it seems," Tala muses, before shrugging. "Oh well, what are you going to do?"

"Dammit Tala, why are you doing this to me?" Tyson asks as he stands up straight, raising a fist towards Tala. "I didn't do anything to you."

Tala immediately snorts, attempting to quell his anger. "Keep telling yourself that, Tyson. Anyway, I'm not doing anything that Karma wouldn't do," he smirks. "You better get going Tyson, or Hilary will start chasing you with a kendo stick again. Not that I care if she did. It would mean Aaron has more uses for his camera."

Before Tyson has a chance to reply, the said female's voice echoes throughout the dojo and it's surroundings. "Tyson!"

"Gah!" Tyson panics and starts jogging again. "This isn't over, Tala!"

King watches him leave and blinks in confusion. He turns to Tala and fidgets slightly. "Can I ask?"

"Not at the moment," Tala replies quickly, kicking at the dirt with his foot. "I'm busy. Come on, I need you to keep a look out for me."

Once again, King finds himself in the state of confusion. "For who?"

"Tyson," He replies as he pulls out his blade. "Tell me when you think he's coming." With that, he launches his blade and King watches in shock at the blue and white blade begins churning up dirt and dust, and in no time a large hole is made. Tala smirks as he recalls his blade and ventures over to some nearby bushes to pull out a small sheet of material. He places it neatly over the hole, scattering a bit of dust over it to make it blend in.

"Tala, what?" King asks, looking at the hole and then looking directly at him.

Tala smirks, then suddenly glances over his shoulder. Startling King even further, he lunges forward, takes King into his arms, pulling him into his chest, covers his mouth with his hand, and then leaping back and hiding behind the very bushes he hid the sheet in. "Shh," he whispers, removing his hand. "Tyson's coming."

Blushing darkly, King finds himself grasping at the material of Tala's shirt and peering out through the leaves. Hell, if Tala is so intent in getting him involved, he might as well enjoy it.

Once again, almost on cue, Tyson appears, like he did before, panting hard and staggering in his steps. "Huh?" he mutters when he looks up. "He's gone? Heh, probably knew he wouldn't beat me," he sniggers, then he steps on the camouflage sheet. And he disappears from sight, a dust cloud appearing where he once stood.

Tala laughs evilly as he appears from the bushes, a flat wooden board in his hand. He walks over to the hole and peers inside, his smirk growing in size. There at the very bottom, is Tyson his eyes swirling from being temporary knocked out. He's on his back, his legs sticking straight into the air. Tala laughs softly again and then covers the hole with some wood and sits on it again, locking Tyson inside.

"Tala!" King say as he too steps out from their hiding place.

"Quick, come here," Tala says as he grabs King's hand and pulls him down next to him, almost him into his lap. King blushes fiercly as he tries to remove himself from Tala's grip, but finds that he really doesn't want to. "They're coming," Tala says, motioning over his shoulder.

"Hey," Came Hilary's voice as she appears on the very same path Tyson had taken moments earlier. "Where the hell is Tyson?" she ask, her hands on her hips.

"Eh? Haven't seen him yet," Tala replies, biting the inside of his mouth to stop himself from smirking. "Why? Has he gone missing?"

"You mean he didn't get this far?" Kenny asks as he appears behind Hilary, pushing his glasses on the top of his head.

Hilary immediately fumes. "Argh! That Tyson!" she turns on her heel and stalks back inside, Kenny following closely behind her. "Hiro is going be so mad that he snuck off during training."

Tala smirks to himself and looks down at the ground. "This is going to be fun."

-----

Claude is about to step off the street curve to walk across the street when Hiro suddenly snares his elbow in his hand, and with a gentle, yet firm tug, he pulls him back into his chest and into his arms.

"Hey!" Claude says with a small laugh of surprise. "What…?"

"Nothing," Hiro shrugs, his hands resting on the small of his back, holding him in place. "I just love being this close to you, that's all."

Claude blushes. "You are such a sweet talker."

Hiro merely smiles in reply before lowering his head, watching as Claude's eyes slowly slip close and he presses their lips together in a gentle and loving kiss. Claude clings to his hard body with desperate need, so Hiro swiftly deepens the kiss, his tongue slipping past the perfect row of teeth to begin searching and tasting the warm interior of the younger male's mouth. His hand travels from the small of Claude's back to rest on the back of his head, his fingers entangling themselves in the silver strands of his hair, successfully pulling his willing lover deeper into the kiss.

Suddenly, the sound of a high pitch ringing causes to two to spring apart, their eyes immediately looking for the source of the noise. It took a few more rings for Hiro to surfaces from the passion-like haze in his mind to realize that his mobile phone is ringing.

"Dammit," he curses as he shoves his hand into his pocket and pulls out a small silver phone. He flips it open and speaks roughly into the phone, not bothering to hide his irritation. "What?"

"He's taken off," came Hilary's voice from the other end of the phone, irritation that very nearly matches Hiro's is evident.

Hiro's eye twitches violently as he lowers the phone from his ear. "I'll kill him. Never mind karma, I'll kill him myself."

------

"Urg," Tyson mutters as he rubs his head and looks around. "What the hell just happened? Where am I?" he soon realizes that there is dirt all around him and he scrambles to his feet and eventually climbs out. "Where did this hole come from? Wow, the guys aren't going to believe me when I tell them." he mutters as he dusts himself off and walks back to the dojo.

Tala smirks again as he appears from his hiding place. "No they won't. Heh, this is going to be so much fun. Give me a hand, will ya?" he calls over his shoulder.

King too appears from their hiding place. "I didn't want any part in this."

Tala waves at him absentmindedly. "Don't worry, I'll take full credit when the time comes. Now hurry up before he brings someone back." King shrugs and begins helping Tala fill up the hole, calling for his bitbeast. Tala nods, happy with their work and sits back down. With a sigh, King sinks next to him.

"Try to look casual," Tala whispers to King, who rolls his eyes.

"You're evil, you know that, don't you?"

Tala smiles widely at him and shrugs. "Hey, if you're good at something, exploit it." King rolls his eye again.

"You fell into a hole?" Hilary asks, disbelief clearly in her voice, as she and the others appears.

"Yeah, totally," Tyson nods vigorously. "You believe, don't you Hiro?"

"For you sake, you better be telling the truth," Hiro mutters darkly, looking more than a little peeved. Claude walks next to him, whispering for him to calm down. Hiro nods he head at him before turning to Tyson again. "Well, where is it?"

"Over there," Tyson tells them, pointing at where Tala and King are talking quietly. Above ground. Hiro twitches violently. "I'm telling you guys," Tyson says, waving his arms about as if that action will make them believe him. "there was a hole and I fell into it. You gotta believe me."

"Tyson…" Hiro says slowly with a dangerous chuckle. "I've heard you sprout some crap before, but this really takes the cake." he snaps an angry gaze at Tyson, pinning him to the spot. "I have had it with you! You take off during training, and then tell us some whacked out story, thinking that we would actually believe you? I don't know what is going on inside that head of yours, but I know it couldn't be much."

Tyson looks a cross between angry, fearful and indignant. "But there really was a hole here, honest!"

Hiro snarls dangerously and pulls Tyson into a headlock, dragging him away from the others in hope of telling Tyson off in private, but they can hear him all the same. "Just stop it already! I've had it with you. I'm so pissed off with you at the moment, I simply can't put it into words. You are grounded until further noticed. You are to train when told, and you are to complete all your chores, no excuses. You are not going anywhere without someone with you at all times. You are to tell either me or grandpa where you are going and when you're expected to be back. You are not allowed second servings and will get no dessert. And are not allowed to watch any television until your attitude improves, you got that?"

"What?!" Tyson cries, his arms flailing about. "But I didn't do anything!"

"And you are not allowed to participate in any beybattles outside training until you learn to take responsibility for your actions!" Hiro adds, almost daring him to say more.

"Hiro!" But all Tyson could do is whine.

King watches them leave, wincing when Hiro starts yelling at the younger teen. To tell the truth, he's feels a little bit sorry for the world champion. "Wow," he mutters.

Tala watches the entire scene, his evil wolfy smirk not once faltering. "Heh," he sniggers and lays back down on the ground, his hands behind his head. "worked better than I had hoped."

* * *

Poor Hiro. He can't get any alone time with Claude, and he's running out of punishments to boot! Poor, poor Hiro. Poor Miguel too. Will he be able to stand seeing Barthez again? We'll have to wait and see. :3 So please review! 


	23. Chapter 23

Reviews: (hands out chocolate to everyone) Here you go. Enjoy!

* * *

As quickly as he is able, Kai hurries through the winding corridors on the BBA building, politely excusing himself whenever someone asks whether he has a minute to spare. At this moment in time, he most certainly does not. He's busily searching for his blond hair boyfriend, who he doesn't know where he could have gone. There is no doubt the blond needs to do some serious soul searching, especially after receiving the news that one of his greatest fears is trying to take control of him once more.

"Master Kai!"

Kai pauses briefly for a moment to regard the voice. It's one of the BBA's longtime, loyal employees, Mr. Ishida. He's an elderly gentleman, his hair as white as snow and walks around with a walking stick, but he is rarely seen using it. "I'm sorry," Kai tells the elderly man. "But I cannot talk right now, a little busy at the moment."

"Looking for someone?" Mr. Ishida asks, a smile forming on his lips.

"Yes, it's Miguel. Have you seen him?"

The elderly man nods. "He was seen heading towards the private sitting room, with much on his mind. Did he receive some bad news?"

"Thank you, Mr. Ishida," Kai says as he turns and heads in the direction of the sitting room, unintentionally ignoring the question. He has never been the one to ignore question asked by the elderly, but at this moment in time all he wants to do is to get to Miguel.

Soon, he reaches the door and leans against it for a moment, to catch his breath, before slowly pushing the door open and peers inside. The form on a blond hair teen is seen standing in front of the large floor to ceiling windows, one of his hands pressing against the glass. As Kai looks a little closer he can see Miguel's reflection in the window and most importantly the reflection in his eyes.

They look sad and empty. And it broke his heart.

"Miguel?" Kai whispers as he steps into the room, softly shutting the door behind him and then locking it so no one will accidentally intrude.

"Kai," Miguel replies as he removes his gaze from the window.

"I'm sorry," Kai says as he steps further into the room. "I shouldn't have told you."

Miguel shakes his head and steps away from the window, crossing the room and then taking Kai into his arms, hugging him, seeking comfort, and Kai returns the embrace, more than willing to offer him the comfort he seeks. "No, it's ok. You would have had to at some point. I'm just glad that I found out from you. I wouldn't have believed anyone else."

Running his fingers through the golden strains, Kai breathes deeply. "Are you alright?"

"I don't know," Miguel replies honestly. "What happens if he does manage to regain custody of us?"

Kai pulls back ever so slightly to gaze into his eyes, his hands gently framing his face. "I won't let that happen," he tells him with a firm voice. "I promise I will find a way to legally stop Barthez from becoming your coach again. He may have resources, but so do I."

Miguel smiles softly and blinks back the tears that threaten to fall from his eyes. "Kai…"

"I promise, Miguel. He won't hurt you or the others anymore," Kai continues before sighing wearily and leans against his chest, his arms moving to circle Miguel's waist, his cheek nuzzling into his shoulder. "There has to be a way to stop him, I mean you're more than capable of coaching your team…" Miguel sighs and rests his chin on Kai's hair, gently holding him closer. Suddenly, Kai pulls back and looks him straight in the eyes. "Wait, that's it! I know how to stop him."

Miguel blinks. "How?"

"I need your help, Miguel," Kai tells him, leaning forward so they're nose to nose. "I need you to be strong for me, ok?"

"Kai…," Miguel whispers softly, but as he gazes into Kai's eyes that has determination and courage in them, he can't help but smile. "Right, I'll be fine," he tells him, finding his newfound courage. "I know that if you're there with me, everything will be ok."

Kai smiles softly, and nods. "This is what I have in mind."

-------

"Hiro?" Claude asks softly as he follows the older blader into the kitchen. He watches with concern abundant in his eyes as Hiro walks over to the kitchen table, sits down and then lets his head fall forward the hit the wooden furniture with a thud. Claude winces when he hears the thud, then sighs when Hiro says nothing. "I'm going to put the kettle on," he tells him, but doesn't expect an answer. Which is good, because he didn't get one.

Trying to be a quiet as he can, Claude boils the kettle and then makes a cup of herbal tea, hoping that the remedy will help Hiro somewhat. "Hiro?" Claude says again as he kneels next to his boyfriend. "Here, I've make you something to drink."

Slowly, Hiro lifts his head up off the table and glances at the tea cup. He smiles as the sweet aroma reaches his senses. He sits up straight and takes the cup with his hand, raising the other to gently touch the side of Claude's face. "Thank you."

Claude leans against the hand, surprising himself by not caring if anyone should walk in on them, as all he really wants is to be with Hiro. "Are you alright?" he asks after a moment, taking Hiro's hand in his.

Hiro breathes deeply through his nose and presses his lips together in a thin line in a sign of frustration. "I don't know what to do with him."

"Hiro…" Claude whispers before he nuzzles Hiro hand against his cheek. "I can't help but think this is somehow my fault."

"Don't be silly," Hiro tells him gentle as he places the cup down on the table and moves Claude into his lap, his arms holding him tightly against him. "You're not to blame for any of this. If this is anyone's fault, it's probably mine. I should have seen this from the very beginning. I suppose, it doesn't matter much now, does it? Can't change the past."

Claude wraps his arms around Hiro's neck and rests his head against his shoulder. "What are we going to do about him? I'm…I'm sick of him always getting in the way. For heaven's sake, I just want to spend some time with you, is that so wrong?"

Hiro sighs as he gently runs his fingers through the silky silver strands, feeling the frustrations that Claude's aura is emitting. He too wants nothing more than to spend as much time as possible with the silver hair angel in his arms, but his little brother is preventing that. Tyson really doesn't see that he's doing anything wrong, he thinks he's just looking out for what's best for his family. It would be cute at how protective he's being towards his big brother, if he wasn't so annoying.

"I'm not going to bother with him anymore," he said suddenly.

"Hiro, you can't forsake your brother," Claude tries to reason, but his voice sounds sad and a hint of disbelief. He loves Hiro with every fiber in his being, but he's still a little surprise that Hiro would choose him over his own flesh and blood.

"Only for a little while," Hiro tells him with a small smile. "Maybe then he'll see that I want you to be as much a part of my life as he is."

"What about his training? He's also grounded, remember?"

"Oh, I remember," Hiro smirks. "Grandpa can train him. He said only the other day that he has some great ideas for the guys training regime."

Claude noticeably winces. "Is that good, or bad?"

Hiro laughs. "Heh, who knows. This way we can have all day to ourselves while gramps is watching over Tyson. I think that's a rather good idea, don't you?"

Claude blinks, before smiling happily. "Yeah!"

Gently taking a hold of Claude's chin in his hand, Hiro leans forward and places his lips on his. Claude sighs against his lips and presses their lips tightly together, before pulling back and letting Hiro take control of the kiss, feeling content of letting Hiro gently massage his lips with his own. A few caresses later, Claude pulls back, gasping for air as Hiro watches him with an almost satisfied smile on his lips.

"And if this doesn't work, we can always take off on a vacation together," Hiro says after a moment of silence. "Just the two of us."

"Sounds good."

------

King sighs wearily as he leans against the railing, looking out over the sea. Sunset is minutes away and the sky is already changing into an selection of color. Red, orange, pink, and purple. It's all here.

"There you are," comes a familiar voice and King glances over his shoulder. "I was looking for you, you have to help me with another prank."

King winces. "I'd rather not if its all the same to you. Tyson is still giving me the most fearsome looks I've seen to date."

Tala throws his head back on a laugh. "Yeah, but they don't even come close to the ones he's been sending me all day. He's still trying to convince the others of the hole in the ground."

"Don't you think that was a little harsh?"

Tala shrugs. "Not really. Besides, he deserves it, especially after what he did to Kai the other day."

"Kai? You mean when he fell into the water and hurt his leg?" King asks. "That was Tyson's fault?"

"Absolutely."

"So, you're tormenting him for Kai?" King asks, with a hint of admiration in his voice now that he knows that he isn't doing it just to cause trouble for the younger teen, but because he's doing it for retribution.

"And for Claude as well, I guess," Tala replies.

King tilts his head to the side in confusion. "Claude?"

"It's a long story, and I don't know if Claude will be comfortable with me telling anyone," Tala tells him quickly, looping a friendly arm around his neck as they gaze out over the water. "He nearly had a heart attack when he learnt that I knew." He looks down at King and smiles softly as him when he notices a hint of red on his features. He's so cute when he blushes.

Suddenly King's eyes widen in alarm as he glances over Tala's shoulder. He then starts to look frantic, his eyes darting around at his surroundings. Before Tala has a change to ask if anything is wrong, King lunges forward and buries himself into his chest, drawing himself closer and hiding in his arms. "Please don't let him see me," he whispers.

Tala immediately wraps his arms around the frighten teen when he hears approaching footsteps. He discreetly glances over his shoulder and sees a twenty-something guy wearing ripped jeans and a vest, with no shirt underneath. Tala raises an eyebrow at him, seeing the way walks and the way he's wearing a bandanna around his forehead and dark sunglasses, it tells him that he is obviously from some street gang. Seeing a member from a street gang can be frightening, well not to Tala himself and Kai, who would have no problem kicking their asses, but he still doesn't see why this would frighten King so much, to the point where he is now shaking in his arms.

Seeing the guy draw closer, Tala bites his lip. King obviously doesn't want this guy to see him and it would draw too much attention if they suddenly start running. Seeing no other option, Tala maneuvers King so his leaning against the railing and then tilts his chin up and kisses him on the lips. King's eyes immediately widen in shock, before they quickly snap close and begins silently praying that the guy doesn't recognize him.

"Pah, disgusting," the guy spits as he walks past. "Get a room, you sickos."

Tala breaks the kiss and glares at the retreating form before muttering some curses under his breath, his eyebrow twitching. He sighs and turns back to the teen in his arms. "King?"

"Don't ask, please, just don't ask," King all but whimpers as he stares blindly at the ground, his face a deep crimson color.

Tala wants nothing more than to grab King by the shoulders and shake him until he gets an answer out of him, but he bites his lip and takes a step back, letting his arms drop to his side. He stares at King for a long, hard minute, a feeling of distrust and resentment. "You don't trust me."

"It's not like that."

"Then what is it?" Tala asks, far more harshly then he meant to, but keeps his eyes hard. "You're in some kind of trouble, and you don't want to say what, but then you had absolutely no qualms or second thoughts of dragging me into this today, using me as a shield to hide from an obvious street gang member. What's going on with you?"

"I'm sorry," King whispers, tears flowing from his visible eye, pouring down his cheek. "I don't…I can't…"

Tala breathes deeply through his nose. He doesn't have the patience for this, hell waiting for the coffee pot to boil gets him frustrated, he doesn't know how to handle situations like this. "Are you going to tell me now?"

King opens his mouth to say something, but nothing comes out and he shakes his head as more tears begin to appear.

"Arg, fine, I can't help you unless you tell me," Tala says before turning on his heel and begins to walk away.

"Tala, wait," King begs, but Tala continues walking and he falls to his knees, the tears becoming uncontrollable now. "Tala…I'm sorry."

* * *

(bottom lips trembles) King? Aw, poor baby! (glomps) Wow, Tala, you're a jerk!

Tala: Hey, shut up! You made me do it.

Meh, a minor detail. Anyway, what is King hiding, hmm? And what does Kai had planned? Well, you'll just have to wait and see :3 Meh, a tiny cliffhanger. Enjoy!

Tala: I hate you so much right now.

Aw, you break my heart X3

Please review!


	24. Chapter 24

Reviews: The biggest thanks to everyone who reviewed.

* * *

Ray sprawls out on the soft grass, his hands behind his head in a relaxing manner as he gazes out into the clear blue sky, simply enjoying life. "It's a nice day, huh?" he mutters lazily to the teen next to him, almost mimicking him exactly.

"Yeeep," Aaron draws out, his eyes shut off from the world.

"Sure is peaceful, too."

"Yeeep," Aaron draws out again, and they both drew in a deep breath and slowly exhale, relaxing and sinking into the grass even more.

"And you left him out there?!" Immediately, Ray and Aaron bolt up straight, looking over their shoulders just in time to see a certain red head appear, scuttling out of a room of the dojo with an angry Kai limping out after him with a kendo stick in one hand, and Miguel trying in vain to hold him back by grasping the other.

Both Ray and Aaron sweatdrop, wondering what on earth did the red hair Russia do this time?

"You imbecile!" Kai hisses at him, while taking another swipe at him with the kendo stick. "Do you have any idea what you've done? What if there is someone after him? After a near encounter like that, you just left him? Gwad, I'm so pissed with you right now."

"Hey, what about me?" Tala asks while he hides behind a support beam and rubbing his head, seriously regretting telling Kai anything. Not like it would have helped him much either way, Kai would have figured it out on his own and he'd be even more pissed off than he is now. Scarey stuff. "He doesn't trust me enough to tell me what's going on."

"Like I give a shit about you at the moment!"

"Kai, please calm down," Miguel pleads softly as he places an arm around his boyfriend's waist while grabbing onto the kendo stick with his other hand. "You're going to hurt yourself. Remember your injuries?"

"Jeez Kai, don't hold back," Tala tells him, sarcasm evident in his voice. "Tell me how you really feel."

Kai narrows his eyes dangerously and Tala musters all his will power not to eep pathetically and hide. "Oh, believe me, Tala, I don't know enough insults to tell you how I really feel about you at the moment. You have to find him, tell him that you're sorry and that it's ok if he doesn't want to tell you what's going on," he tells him, his voice holding a no nonsense edge to it and Tala knows better than to argue much at this point. "Dammit, Tala, he thinks that what relationship he had with you is now completely destroyed."

"I get what you're saying," Tala says in surrender while eyeing the dormant kendo stick with nothing but fear. "But did you really have to belt me with that kendo stick?"

Kai smirks and tightens his grip on the fore mention weapon. "Indeed I did."

Tala twitches a little in annoyance. "For someone who's injured, you can wield a mean kendo stick. Are you sure you're not a samurai?"

"I'll samurai your ass if you don't go apologize."

"Ok, I'm going. Sheesh," Tala says, holding his hands up in surrender. He sighs and slumps his shoulders forward in defeat and moves to step past Miguel and to the outside world to search for the troublesome platinum hair teen. He pauses for a moment, deciding to get a little bit of fun in before he goes all serious like. "Heh, you're lucky Miguel, when they're this feisty, you know they're going to be wild in the sack."

Miguel blushes a deep crimson and momentary loosens his grip on his lover, but quickly tightens them again when a deeply blushing Kai tries to spring forward and break the kendo stick over his fellow Russian's head.

"For god's sake, stop tainting my boyfriend with your perverted-ness," he hisses, just missing the smirking red head by the skin of his teeth.

Smirking, Tala quickly side steps the ancient weaponry. "I take it you haven't done it yet?"

"Go!"

"Fine, fine," Tala laughs as he begins to walk away, but he pauses again. He turns around and gives Kai a serious look. "But I think you should be the one to talk to him about his problems, Kai. He'll find it easy to talk to you."

Kai sighs and sinks back into Miguel's arms, feeling a little weary all of a sudden. "Not at the moment, Tala, I have other needs to attend to."

Tala raises an eyebrow. "Like what?"

"Barthez."

Both eyebrows reach for his hairline. "What? Gonna beat him up?"

"Not at the moment," Kai mutters, seriously thinking about it. "If I can't get rid of him legally, then yes, I'll put him in the hospital."

Tala blinks silently for a moment before a smirk makes it way to his lips. "Tell me when you do. I'd love to see it. Wouldn't you, Miguel?"

"As long as Kai doesn't get hurt," Miguel replies while eyeing off his injuries with concern.

"Miguel…" Kai whispers while turning slightly in his arms to smile gently at his blond hair lover. Miguel tilts his head slightly to gaze into Kai's eyes, finding it awfully tempting to kiss him senseless at that exact moment.

"Aw," Tala playfully coos. "There's so much love here."

Kai's eye twitches and he slowly turns to face him. "Don't you have something to do?"

"I'm leaving now."

Sitting still and completely silent, Aaron watches from afar. He wasn't able to catch everything that was said between the two Russians, but he did hear something about a King samurai looking to beat someone up and then sacking them?

…That doesn't sound right.

"What was that all about?" he asks the neko next to him.

Ray turns to blink blankly at him for a moment before shrugging and laying back down on the grass. "Believe me, Aaron, the best thing you can do is not to get involved. I learnt that the hard way. Ignorance is truly bliss."

Aaron blinks for a moment and then gazes back at Miguel and Kai, who are talking softly. He shivers slightly when his gazes catches the sight of the kendo stick in Kai's hand. Yes, maybe it's best for his health that he doesn't go sticking his nose in where it doesn't belong.

"Gotcha," he says and lays back down as well, pretending like nothing happened.

------

Tala growls under his breath as he walks through the park, searching for that elusive, and absolutely gorgeous platinum hair blader that goes by the name of King. He doesn't know where the troubled soul could be, but he has to keep looking, to make it up to him for acting like such an ass the other day.

"He's angry, oh, he's so angry with us."

Tala sighs with annoyance as he gaze falls on a dishevel looking street urchin, no doubt spouting about how the world will end.

"The Gods are angry with us," the old man continues, oblivious to the looks of disgust people are sending him.

"I know someone who is far more scary than your Gods will ever be when he's mad," Tala mutters.

"But if the Gods-"

"Are mentioned one more time I will move you closer to them. Now get out of my way," Tala snarls as he sidesteps the raving lunatic. If he doesn't find King soon, Kai will…

"Ack," Tala shivers.

After an hour of searching, Tala is no closer to finding the missing teen and is about to give up, resigning himself to his doom, until he catches the sight of a head of pure white hair. Immediately, hope feels Tala's being as he makes his way closer. He pauses for a moment, his eyes softening considerably. It's King, and he's sitting on a park bench, his head down, his hands absentmindedly playing with the seam of his shirt.

He looks so fragile sitting there, under the shade of a nearby tree, tiny leaves softly showering his slender frame.

Tala swallows the lump in his throat, not knowing if it's his heart, or his pride. "King."

"Tala!" King jumps to his feet, surprise and a little bit of fear evident in his voice, expression and eyes. "I'm…" he starts, but Tala holds his hand up to silence him.

"Look, I'm sorry, ok?" Tala says. "About yesterday."

The sudden apology startles King. "Sorry? But it's…"

"I'm not a patient guy," Tala continues, cutting him off once again. "Not even close. Look, what I'm trying to say is, that I'm sorry for the way I acted last night. I'm not saying that so you'll feel pressured to tell me the truth, but I want you to know that when you're ready, I'm here to listen."

"Tala…," King whispers, his eyes shimmering with an emotion Tala can't quite put his finger on. "Thank you."

Tala gazes at him for a moment, then a soft smile graces his lips. "Though there is one thing I don't regret about yesterday."

King tilts his head to the side in question. "What?"

The soft smile turns into a flirtatious smirk. "Kissing you."

King immediately blushes a deep red and promptly lowers his gaze, looking elsewhere. "You did it to help me, didn't you?"

"The hell I did," Tala boasts. "You're so cute, I've always wanted to kiss you."

If at all possible, King's blush darkens to a deep crimson. "Pervert," he mutters, but there is no anger or annoyance in his voice at all.

"Damn straight."

Slowly, King turns to gaze at him, immediately his eyes fall on a bruise that's not quite fully formed yet on his temple. "Tala, where did you get that bruise?"

Tala immediately sweatdrops and scratches the back of his neck. "Er, Kai gave it to me."

"Kai?" he blinks. "Why?"

Tala turns to look away, rubbing embarrassingly at the back of his head. "Heh, he found out that I lost my temper last night and belted me with a kendo stick."

King blinks for a moment and despite himself, sniggers softly. This must be what Tala has been referring to a few times before. "You're scared of Kai, aren't you?"

"He's only terrifying when he's in big brother mode," Tala tells him. "He can cut a man to pieces at six paces with the flick of his tongue."

King laughs. "Hypothetically, what would have happened if Kai was there last night?"

"He most likely would have grabbed the guy and try to drown him in the sea," Tala smirks, liking the idea. "But only because he has a injured knee. Otherwise, he'd kick his ass all over the park."

"He's a good fighter?" King asks, taking his seat again as Tala moves to sit down next to him.

"He can kick your ass five times before you hit the ground."

"What about you?"

Tala smirks. "About three times."

"That's still pretty impressive," King says in slight awe.

Tala pauses for a moment, then turns to face him, a small smile on his lips. "It's nice to know that you think so."

------

"Tala better not screw up this time," Kai mutters as Miguel carefully leads him back inside the dojo.

"I'm sure he won't," Miguel tells him gently as he silently prays that the red head doesn't. Kai doesn't need anymore stress at the moment.

"Miguel! Kai!"

"Ah, Claude," Miguel smiles as he best friend draws closer, his boyfriend close behind. By the smile on Claude's face, Miguel can deuce that he and Hiro managed to get some alone time, free of meddling little brothers.

Good for them, it's nice to just be alone for a while.

"How's your leg, Kai?" Hiro asks as they draw closer, raising an eyebrow at how weary Kai is looking at the moment, like he has the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"Still a little painful, but it's healing perfectly ok," Kai answers, unaware that Hiro is blatantly gazing at him with concern.

"That's good," Claude smiles, well aware of the concern, but deciding to say nothing of it. "Um, hey, what were you two doing at the BBA today?"

Kai immediately stiffens and he feels Miguel do the same. "Huh?"

"Ray said that he saw the two of you leaving the BBA building yesterday and we were just wandering if we missed something."

"Er…," Kai mutters slowly, as Miguel fidgets nervously. "Well…"

Hiro blinks, then narrows his eyes. "Is something wrong?"

* * *

Whooo! Tala and King are friends again. _-Huggles them both-_ So cute. Feisty, badass Kai made an appearance again. Haven't seen him for a while, have we? Nyah, there should be more of him in the future, just not the immediate one.

Anyway, please review!


	25. Chapter 25

Reviews: _-squeals and glomps everyone who reviewed- _Here, have some chocolate!

Oh, and happy Easter to everyone!

* * *

Matilda gazes out onto the street, making sure to keep her eyes to the ground, so not to give anyone the impression that she's staring at them, or start any confrontations. It doesn't really happen much to her, but it's better to be prepared. She sighs and shifts in her chair, trying to tune into what her friend, Hilary is saying as they sit down at a nice street side café, sipping hot chocolate.

"What's wrong, Mattie?" Hilary suddenly asks. "You seem down."

Matilda immediately snaps her head up to look at Hilary. "Oh, no it's nothing."

Hilary narrows her eyes in disbelief. "Uh ah, you can't fool me with that line, I don't believe it. Now, what's wrong?"

She fidgets in her seat, her hands falling to her lap where he folds them neatly. "It's just, Miguel and Claude, they're acting strange."

Hilary leans back in her chair, taking her drink with her and nods her head in agreement. "The boys are acting strange period," she says. "I mean, Tyson is more obnoxious and loud than usual. Hiro loses his temper with him quicker than usual as well and always seems to be in Claude's company," she sighs and places her drink on the table in front of her as she continues. "Kai is taking off more in the last few days, and Miguel is constantly with him. I know that Kai is injured, but I get the feeling that something else is involved," she shakes her head. "Now Ray and Aaron are also acting strange, it's like they're sitting around, waiting for something to happen, and it usually does. I don't know Tala all that well, but he seems to be getting in trouble with Kai. I heard from Aaron that Kai belted him with a kendo stick, or something. The only normal person here is Max, who seems to be taking everything in good stride!"

"What about Grandpa?"

Hilary lets out an undignified, ungirly snort. "Heh, he's always strange, so there's nothing unusual with him."

Nodding slowly, Matilda keeps her eyes downcast. "Hilary?"

"Hmm?"

Matilda clenches her hands in her lap, looking for the right words. "You remember that time, when Miguel accidentally kissed Kai? Do you think that has something to do with the way he's been acting?"

Hilary takes a sip of her drink, thoughtful. "Hmm, it could. You don't think they're secretly pinning after each other?" she suddenly lets out a small squeal. "Oh my God, that would be so cute!"

"I…I want Miguel to be happy," Matilda says, softly. "Will being with Kai make him happy?"

Hilary gazes at the younger girl in front of her, and her eyes soften in understanding. "Listen," she says gently, placing her drink back down. "Kai might look and act a little rough around the edges, but he's one of the most considerate guys you'll ever meet. I've known Kai for a few years, and I can safety say, he's one person you can definitely rely on." Matilda lifts her head and Hilary smiles at her. "So, if Miguel is indeed in love with Kai, he couldn't have picked a better person to fall in love with."

Matilda blinks in silencer for a moment, then smiles brightly, clearly happy with the answer. "Kay."

"Besides," Hilary giggles. "Wouldn't they make the hottest couple ever?"

Matilda giggles as well and nods her head in agreement.

-------

"No!" Claude cries, as he takes a couple of steps backward and falls back into Hiro chest, who immediately wraps his arms around him. "He can't!"

Kai sighs as Miguel stands up from his position on the couch next to Kai to comfort his friend, who is clearly frighten. "Claude…"

"I'm sorry," Kai says wearily as he runs a hand over his face, "I wasn't able to keep him out of the country."

"How long has this being going on?" Hiro asks as he momentary lifts his eyes from the shaking teen in his arms to look directly at Kai.

Kai chews on his bottom lip, reluctantly to reply. "About four months…" he finally whispers.

"What?!" Hiro immediately yells, clearly angry. He carefully places Claude back on the coach and stands before Kai. "Four months and you're only just telling us now?!"

Miguel immediately jumps to his lover's defense. "Don't yell at him, he's doing the best that he can."

Hiro trains his angry gaze on the blond. "Well, that doesn't seem to be working, does it?" he hisses.

Miguel narrows his own eyes and snarls in reply, "He's doing a hell lot more than you are!"

"If I had known earlier I could have helped!"

"And what could you have done that Kai already hasn't?!"

Claude watches the whole scene in complete silence, shock and surprise preventing him from saying anything. He glances to the other side of the room, where Kai is sitting. He's sitting on the coach, his hands clenching tightly into fists on his lap, his eyes hiding behind a veil of stormy gray hair. As he gazes at the other teen, Claude can clearly see that Kai, too, is suffering from all of this, and Hiro isn't helping him very much. Kai suddenly flinches.

"Stop it!" he yells, as he too climbs to his feet to stand directly between Hiro and Miguel. "Don't you think I know that I could have done more?!" he yells at Hiro, into his face, causing him to subconsciously take a step backwards. "I know I'm relatively useless, I don't need you reminding me!" He then hisses sharply and collapses to the floor, grabbing his leg in pain.

Miguel immediately kneeling next to him. "Kai!" He wraps his arms around Kai's shoulders, holding him against him. "Please, don't put anymore stress on yourself."

Kai says nothing, opting to still perfectly still, holding his leg, his eyes hiding behind his hair again.

Claude quietly stands up and then surprises everyone by dropping to the floor in front of Kai and throwing his arms around Kai's neck, hugging him. "You didn't want us to worry, so that's why you didn't tell anyone."

Kai releases a shaky sigh and then smiles wearily. "I thought that if I could get rid of him without you knowing, then it would be better. I didn't want you guys to relive the horror of last time."

"But doesn't this make you remember what you've been through?" Claude asks, his arms still around his neck.

"…It does."

"You're so unselfish that it isn't fair," Claude says as he pulls back to look him in the eyes. "You shouldn't have to suffer alone."

Kai shakes his head. "I'm sorry…"

Miguel gazes at his best friend and boyfriend, a small, sad smile forming on his lips. "Kai…"

-------

Claude sighs wearily as he leans back into the armchair in Hiro's apartment. After the, er, 'showdown' at the dojo, Hiro thought that it would be better for everyone to take some time off to let this information sink in. However, Claude feels that the only reason Hiro suggested that is because he's feeling slightly guilty for getting angry at Kai like that. He understands why Hiro is so angry, but he also understands why Kai kept the information to himself all this time.

Hiro enters the room, with a cup of herbal tea in his hand. "Are you ok?" he asks as he sets the cup down on the coffee table in front of him.

Claude lifts his head up to look at his boyfriend. "I'm ok," he says, then gives him a look that's a cross between determination and understanding. "But I think you should apologize to Kai. He's doing his best, you know?"

Hiro sighs heavily as he runs a hand through his hair and takes a seat next to him. "Yeah, I know," he says, with a hint of guilt. "I'm just annoyed that he didn't tell someone about this earlier. I might have been able to help."

"Hiro…," Claude says, before he sighs and sinks next to him, laying his head on his chest. "I must admit, I'd prefer not knowing. It would have been easier to deal with after they settled everything, you know?"

Hiro lifts his hand and begins to run his fingers through the silver stands, massaging his scalp. "After everything that's happened, I don't want to loose you now," he whispers.

Claude smiles, a hint of pink on his lips. "Hiro…It'll be ok. Kai knows what he's doing. Everything will be fine, you'll see."

"Yeah, I hope so," he whispers in reply. He slowly lets his hand slip to the back of his neck, gently tilting Claude's head back, then he slowly lowers his lips, placing them on Claude's.

Claude sighs into the kiss, and clings to the front of Hiro's shirt, before gasping in surprise when Hiro suddenly moves him into his lap, deepening the kiss and holding him closer. Claude can sense the urgency and desperation in his kiss, and sinks against his chest, releasing his own emotions into the loving display of affection. The fear that any day now, Barthez can waltz back into his life and take control is terrifying. He knows that the chances of that happening is pretty slim with the BBA on the case, but there is always this chance that it can.

Claude sighs as they part and snuggles into Hiro's chest, before telling him bluntly, "You're still going to apologize to Kai, though."

Hiro sighs in defeat. "Ok, ok, I get it."

------

Miguel carefully changes the bandage on Kai's leg, pushing him back down on his bed when he tries to stand up. "Don't strain yourself, Kai."

"Sorry," Kai says, a small bashful smile on his lips, a little embarrass at all the trouble he's has caused. "I'm ok now," he says, trying to assure his boyfriend. "I just put too much pressure on my leg and I collapsed, but it's ok."

Miguel kneels in front of Kai, hands either side of his hips and looks him straight in the eyes, concern evident. "Are you really alright? I'm sure Hiro didn't mean what he said."

"I don't know," Kai says softly, leaning forward to gently lean his head against Miguel's, his hands on his shoulders. "Maybe there was more I could have done."

"You've done more than anyone could have dreamed of," Miguel tells him. He slips onto the bed next to him and pulls him into his arms, resting his chin in his hair. "It's ok, we'll be fine. Your plan will work, I know it."

Kai clings to him. "I won't let Barthez hurt you again."

Miguel nuzzles his cheek in his hair, breathing in his aroma. "Everything will be ok."

"I hope so…" Suddenly Kai's mobile phone starts ringing, causing the two to jump slightly in surprise, successfully pulling them back to reality. Kai grabs his bag and digs around for his phone. After a few more rings, he finally finds it and quickly pulls it out and flips it open. "Hello? Oh, Viktor. Yes. Really? When? What happened?" he suddenly sits up straight, a smile on his lips. "You're kidding? So, how long should it take? Ok, but the interview is still happening, but postponed? Yeah, ok, it gives us more time to gather everything we need. Yeah, ok. You do that. Bye."

Miguel sits in silence for a moment as Kai holds the phone to his chest and mumbles something under his breath. "What happened?" he asks softly, wrapping an arm around his shoulders again.

"The meeting between Barthez and the BBA has been postponed," Kai tells him as he smirks, clearly happy with this turn of events.

Miguel's eyes widen with surprise, not really believing it. "Really? Why?"

Kai chuckles. "Apparently when they were holding him in custody at the airport, they found an illegal substance hiding away in some of his luggage. He claims that it's merely medication for his bad back, or something. They want to keep him there for a little longer until they can either confirm his story or destroy it."

"You're kidding?" Miguel blinks, before smiling with relief and throwing his arms around Kai once again, pulling him into his lap and breathing a sigh. "So, the meeting has been postponed until further notice?"

"That's right," Kai nods, relief also in his voice, resting his head on his shoulder. "It gives us more time to prepare, and to go over our strategy with a fine tooth comb. This isn't over yet, but with Barthez' recent brushes with the law, his chances of actually succeeding diminishes immensely."

Miguel smiles. "His credibility is placed in doubt."

"Exactly. This couldn't have happened at a better time," Kai says, picking up the phone once again, and scrolling through the phone book, "I'll get Viktor and his team to do more research, anything that might help us. This also gives you more time to prepare," he lifts his head and looks him straight in the eyes. "That's good, right?"

Miguel smiles and gently kisses him. "Yeah, that is good."

* * *

Hah! Bet you didn't see that coming, did ya? Hiro has some serious groveling to do, doesn't he?

Hiro: I'm just grateful that you didn't have me insult Miguel in someway. Kai would have killed me!

Hmm, now that you've mentioned it, that would be interesting to see. He could have thrown the couch at you! X3 _-laughs evilly and runs out of the room-_

Kai: Er, Gypsy is busy at the moment, so please leave a review?

_-suddenly pops back- _Oh, and question. Should I pair Ray and Aaron together, or keep them as comedy relief? It's your choice, I don't mind either way.


	26. Chapter 26

Reviews: X3 _-glomps everyone who reviewed- _Thankies!

* * *

"Hey, does anyone know where Kai is?" Max asks the small group of bladers that consist of Ray, Aaron, Tyson and of course, himself. "Or even Hiro? I haven't seen them around all that much." 

Tyson mutters something incoherent under his breath, crosses his arms over his chest and seems to pout, sticking his nose in the air.

Ray raises his arms over his head and casually rests them behind his head as he walks the surprisingly near empty streets. "Kai's still suffering from his injury he got when he fell into the water a few days ago," he replies, "and Hiro is always out by himself, so I shouldn't worry too much."

"Yeah, I guess," Max resigns himself to say as the thoughtfully places a finger to his cheek, mentally going through a list of bladers. "What about Tala? He always seem to be lurking around."

"Speaking of Tala," Aaron says as he peers through the darken light due to the setting sun. "there he is." And he points to a familiar redhead, who seems to be wearing a strange looking backpack, that has some sort of a black hose like contraption poking out the bottom.

As if hearing his name, Tala glances over his shoulder, smirks then turns around completely, something in the shape of either a gun or launcher sitting in his hands. "Hey," he greets casually, before looking directly at Tyson and grinning evilly. "Hey Tyson, want to check out my flame thrower?" with those words, he effortlessly holds the gun straight into the air and pulls a trigger, flames leaping up into the air.

"Wow!" Max says in awe, his eyes wide with intrigue. "That's cool. Isn't it, Tyson?"

He doesn't receive a reply, so they all turn around to look at the world champion.

"Tyson?" Ray blinks at the sudden disappearance of his friend. "He was here a second ago."

"Where did he go?" Aaron asks, as he looks around, trying to spot him. The others also glance around, until one of them spot a familiar cap wearing bluenette, running full steam off into the distance, as fast as he legs could carry him.

"Wow," Ray mutters as Tyson grows smaller into the distance. "I guess all that training is starting to pay off."

Max nods his head slowly in bewilderment. "Yeah, I mean, I've never seen Tyson run that fast before. Not even towards the buffet table."

Tala rests the flame thrower on his shoulder and he smirks, somewhat happy with the result. "Heh."

"Um…," Max says as he rubs his arms. "Should we go get him?"

Ray keeps his eyes on the horizon for a moment, before slumping forward and sighing. "I guess…" he suddenly turns to Aaron, looking hopeful. "Did you get any photos, Aaron?"

Aaron shows the neko his camera, sighing. "Only a couple. He moved too fast to get a decent shot."

"Pity."

Aaron shoves his camera back in his pocket in bitter disappointment. "Yeah, it would have went well with the collection."

"Hey, Aaron?" Tala taps the dark hair teen on the shoulder to get his attention.

"Yeah?"

"Do you have any spare copies of the monkey incident?"

Titling his head to the side in confusion at the sudden question, Aaron nods. "Sure, why?"

Tala smirks, and replies. "I have a friend who's dying to see it."

"Really?" Aaron asks, then shrugs carelessly. "Ok, sure, the more who sees it, the better." if at all possible, Tala's smirk grows even more wolf-like. "Want me to get it now?"

Tala flashes him his wolfy fangs. "I'd appreciate it if you did."

Aaron nods, then turns on his heel and begins walking back the way he came, Max and Ray following in hope they can find Tyson, to get to the bottom of the reason why he suddenly ran off like that. They couldn't understand it, it's like Tyson was afraid that Tala was going to use that flamethrower on him. Tala wouldn't never do anything like that, right?

The three immediately sweatdrop when they all mentally picture Tala laughing hysterically, his arms outstretched and a wolf like smirk on his lips, with flames leaping behind him, followed by a crack of thunder.

Oh, yes…he would.

Tala watches them leave, before lowering the flame thrower from his shoulder, and rests it in his hand. He glances at his surrounding for a moment, and after seeing the coast is clear, he nuzzles the gun of the flame with his cheek. "I can see why you're Bryan's favorite."

Kai steps through the automatic glass doors of the world class hotel, out of the lobby and onto the streets of Tokyo, Miguel right beside him every step of the way, keeping an eye on him so not to put any more stress on his injuries. He opens his mouth to ask one again if Kai is feeling alright, but as if sensing the question, Kai cuts him off.

"Ok, so we have a couple of weeks to prepare, we better make good use of them."

Miguel nods. "Right. We should inform Claude and Hiro."

Kai hesitates for a moment, and Miguel squeezes his shoulder in reassurance. "Yeah, you're right."

"I'm sure he's more angry at himself than you right now," Miguel tells him, finding it slightly amazing that someone as strong as Kai is feeling a little hesitant about facing Hiro again. What Hiro said hurt him more than he's letting on. He's going to make sure the older male apologizes now.

"I guess," Kai sighs, blowing a strand of hair from his eyes. "I understand where he's coming from, though," his eye twitches in annoyance for a moment. "Still, he didn't have to yell at me."

Next to him, Miguel chuckles for a moment, glad to see the feisty Kai is back. "No, he didn't," he pauses for a moment, pressing his lips together. "I'm sorry for yelling too."

Kai tilts his head slightly to face him, he smiles and kisses him on the cheek. "Don't be, you were sticking up for me…thank you, that's the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me."

"Kai…" Miguel murmurs, his arm slipping across his shoulders to pull him closer.

Kai leans into the embrace, but a moment later, he stiffens and narrows his eyes, looking forward. "Hey, is that Tala? What is he-?" his eyes suddenly widen, before narrowing again, his eyebrow twitching fiercely. "Oh my god, it better not be what I think it is."

Miguel blinks cutely for a moment, before turning his eyes in the direction Kai is glaring in. "Hey Tala," he calls, gaining the smirking redhead's attention. "What's that?"

"Hmm?" Tala hums, before glancing down at his hands. "Oh, this?" he says, resting it on his shoulder. "It's flamethrower. Like it?"

"Dear god, Tala," Kai twitches as he steps away from Miguel to stand right in front of Tala, pinning him with an accusing glare. "Please tell me you didn't smuggle Bryan's flamethrower in the country."

Tala laughs, waving his hand at him. "Relax, I didn't smuggle it in." he pauses, smirking. "Bryan did."

"Bryan?" Miguel queries, before someone suddenly appears behind him, wrapping an arm casually around his neck.

"Hey, how you doing?" Bryan says, effortlessly matching Tala's smirk with one of his own, his falcon like eyes giving him a sly look, a look that says he pretty knows everything between him and Kai. "Being taking good care of Kai, hmmm?"

"Bloody hell, where did you come from?" Kai asks, before moving forward to remove Bryan's arm from Miguel and standing in between them, giving Bryan a look that says, 'Mine, don't touch', and leans against him for support.

Bryan snickers as he steps away. "I'm just here to raise some hell, Russia was getting a little boring. Besides, Tala told me that he was getting - eh?" he suddenly eeps as Tala points the flamethrower at him.

Kai narrows his eyes suspiciously, glaring at the two of them. "Getting what? What are you two planning?"

"Nothing, nothing," Tala says, trying to sound convincing, but try as he might, he simply cannot trick Kai into believing that anything he does is even remotely innocent.

Damn Kai, and his ability to tell if someone is lying. Damn it all.

"Right," Kai rolls his eyes. "Anyway, how the hell did you get it passed customs?"

Bryan's face brightens with mischief. "I stole one of your private jets."

"You did what?!" Kai yells, and once again, Miguel holds him back from doing any damage, both to his injuries, and to a smirking Bryan.

_I had no idea that so many people love getting under Kai's skin, _Miguel muses to himself as he pulls Kai tightly against his chest, pinning his arms there.

"What?" Bryan asks, leaning forward to get right into Kai's face, who eyebrow is beginning to twitch again. "I wasn't gonna let one of my babies come all the way here without me."

Miguel sweatdrops. "Babies? You mean you have more?"

Bryan straightens his posture and smiles proudly. "Oh course I do. Anyway," he turns to Tala. "have you showed him, yet?"

This time Tala smirks proudly. "Indeed I did."

"Dammit!" Bryan curses, grabbing his head to emphasize his disappointment. "I missed it!"

"Hey, relax," Tala says as he places a comforting arm around his neck, making him lean forward because of their height differences. He leans in and whispers into his ear. "I've got something even better to show you. Remember me telling you about the 'incident'?"

Bryan immediately perks up, remembering that Tala had mention something about a zoo, monkey and a whole lot of humiliation. "Oh yeah."

"Hey!" Everyone turns towards the unfamiliar voice, and sees a couple of guys, wearing baggy jeans that are torn at the knees, and both are wearing black and red head bands, one wearing a baggy white shirt, while the other is only wearing a vest. "You with the white hair, you called King?"

Tala narrows his eyes when he recognizes one of the guys to be the one who invoked such a fearful reaction from King. He glances at Kai for a brief moment, and then inclines his head towards the two guys. Kai's eyes widen a fraction, catching on to what Tala is mentally trying to tell him.

"Eh?" Bryan mutters, straightening to his full height, easily matching the two in height. "No, wrong person," he tells them, his voice emotionless but his eyes narrow and dangerous. Fearlessly, he walks straight up to the one wearing a dark pair of sunglasses. "Anyway, even if I was, I fail to see what is has to do with you, jackass."

The one with the glass subconsciously takes a step backwards, "Nah, that aint him. Too tall."

"And not to mention mouthy," the other smirks, then cringes in absolute fear when Bryan glares in his direction.

"What do you want?" Tala demands to know, Kai moving to stand next to him, both tense and ready to attack if the situation calls for it, while Miguel stands in the background, praying that a battle does not ensue.

Dammit, Kai's injuries need to hell!

"Hey, all I've got is a message for the punk," the guy with the sunglasses tells the, shrugging almost cockily and carelessly. "You know him?"

If at all possible, Tala's gaze turns even more dangerous, a glare so chilling that it can easily freeze hell ten times over. "In fact I do."

"What do you want with him?" Kai asks, his glare the opposite, almost blazing with anger.

The two street gang members are either too stupid to see that they are treading on dangerous territory, or they're incredibly brave. However, after looking at them, it appears to be the former. "The boss wants him to know that he's looking for him."

"Boss?" Kai mutters.

"Who's your boss?" Tala snarls.

"Heh, as if I'm gonna tell you." The two then snigger to themselves as they begin to strut away, walking like they have a rash between their legs. Suddenly a jet of fire lights the bottom of their pants on fire, and they immediately begin hopping around, hoping to put the fires out. "Hey! What the hell?!"

"Hey, I asked you a question," Tala says, pointing the nozzle of the flamethrower directly at them. "Who is your boss?"

The two immediately begin to shake in fear, their eyes wide and white, their mouths hanging open in disbelief. "Lets get out of here!" They suddenly scream and run full speed down the street, not bothering to look behind them in fear it might slow them down.

Tala's eyebrow twitches as he rest the nozzle of the flamethrower on his shoulder. "Typical, no backbone," he snarls, before turning his attention to Kai and sighing. "Kai, you really need to talk to King, and soon. He's in real trouble is seems."

"Yes, you're right, I'll see what I can do," Kai sighs, rubbing his forehead with the back of his hand, before turning his attention to Miguel, looking regretful and guilty. "Sorry Miguel, but I-"

Miguel shakes his head and gently kisses him. "I know, it's ok."

* * *

Whoo! Another chapter down. And as I promised, a flame thrower X3 And I threw Bryan in as well. No particular reason really, just for the hell of it. Probably to add more comedy to the story. 

Oh, about the pairing Ray/Aaron. Some of you guys aren't really fond of the pairing, while others would love to see them. (I don't know what to do!!!) Ahem, why don't I compromise? Keep them as comedy relief, but have hints every now and again? Yeah, sounds ok? Oh, and I'm not pairing Bryan up with anyone, just making that clear.

And another note, I'm planning lemons in the future, don't know when, but there will be at least a couple sometime in the upcoming chapters. I'll give a fair enough warning at the start of the chapter, just in case, kay?

Please review!


	27. Chapter 27

Reviews: Hugs and kisses to everyone who reviewed!

Damn, chapter 27? It's never gonna end! Damn those little plot bunnies of mine.

* * *

Hiro lets out a deep, weary sigh as he runs his hand through his hair, muttering under his breath, cursing his big mouth, Kai's stubbornness and Claude's sad eyes. He just had to upset Kai didn't he? Not that it's completely his fault, anyone in his position would have done the same thing.

"Where the hell is he?" Hiro mutters to himself. He has spent the majority of the day searching for said Beyblade enigma and hasn't seen hide nor hair of him. When Kai really wants to disappear he certainly disappears.

He's looking for said blader, to apologize for his behavior, at Claude's insistence. Damn that little dove of his, he certainly has expressive eyes and it just about kills him when he sees the sadness in them. Damn them!

"Hey!" Hiro calls out as he steps into the dojo's property, eyeing Ray and Aaron suspicious for the darker skin teen shoved something under his jumper and Ray whistles innocently.

Ray and innocent? Don't bloody think so.

"Is Kai here?" Hiro asks, deciding it will save him from a headache if he doesn't question the two teens about what they're up to, and he has no doubt they're up to something.

"Kai?" Ray blinks and tilts his head to the side in confusion and query. "Haven't seen him today."

Aaron nods, his eyes looking upwards as he thinks. "The last time I saw him, he was with Miguel."

Hiro could have easily figured that out himself. "When was that?"

"Yesterday morning," Aaron replies, smiling like his answer is extremely useful.

Hiro sighs in frustration, that answer not helping him in his quest at all.

"If you're looking for Kai," A deeply accented voice says behind him. "I know where he is."

The three turn towards the voice, startle expressions on each of their faces, though Hiro's not nearly as prominent as the others.

"Bryan?!" Ray says, a whimper of surprise and clutches the material of his shirt over his heart. "Where in the hell did you come from?"

"You're the second person who's asked me that today," Bryan says, a smirk growing on his lips.

"I'm not surprised," Ray mutters, shaking his head, getting over his shock. "Kai didn't say anything about you coming for a visit."

"Since when do I have to announce myself?" Bryan mutters, his eye twitching in annoyance.

Ray holds his hand up in front of him as a peace offering. "I never said that."

"What a minute," Aaron says, no doubt saving Ray from a tongue lashing from the irate Russian. He smiles softly when Ray shoots him a thankful look. "You're the one Tala wants me to show the video to, right?"

"Got it in one," Bryan smiles a sadistic grin. "Do you have it?" he asks, moving to stand just in front of him, appearing eager.

"Yup!" Aaron smiles and pulls out a DVD from under his sweater and showing the Russian. "You'll love it, I guarantee it."

Ray nods his head vigorously. "We've got a crap load of photos to show you too."

Bryan chuckles evilly, rubbing his hand in sadistic anticipation. "Can't wait."

Hiro feels his eyebrow twitch in annoyance at how everyone seems to be ignoring him and carrying on with their own conversation. Damn it, he has a mission he needs to complete before he can go back and spend some quality time with Claude. "Hang on," he says, grabbing the back of Bryan's collar and pulling him back, earning an little 'urk!' from him. "You said you know where Kai is, right?"

"Huh," Bryan mutters, a look of puzzlement on his face and Hiro feels his eye twitch. Suddenly Bryan smirks, a fang appearing, glistening in the light. "Yeah, I did, didn't I?"

Hiro sends him a cold, hard glare, one that doesn't seem to effect the Russian. Do all Russians have the ability to get under his skin like this? "Well, where is he?" he grounds out.

Bryan's smirk doesn't falter, instead it seem to grow more smug. His crosses his arms over his chest and shrugs, carelessly. "He thought you'd be looking for him so told me not to tell you just yet. He's busy at the moment."

"So I have to wait for him to come to me, is that what you're saying?"

"Pretty much."

Hiro presses his lips together in a tight line, showing his frustration. "He's pissed with me, right?"

Bryan lets out a loud snort, mentally telling him that that's a given. "Not as much as you think. Still, I reckon you have a whole lot of groveling to do," he turns on his heel, looping his arms around the necks of Ray and Aaron, pulling them both into a headlock, and leading them towards the dojo. He pauses for a moment, the two struggling teen in his grip bothering him none. "Just a warning," he sniggers before disappearing inside.

"I'll take that on board," Hiro mutters, running his hand through his hair again, deciding to cut his loses and just find Claude again.

------

"King?" Kai says, gaining the young long hair platinum's attention. "There you are, I've been looking for you."

King immediately climbs to his feet from where he's sitting on a shady park bench, and helps Kai to sit down, noticing that he's using a walking stick. He sits down next to the Beyblade enigma, his eyes traveling down and resting on Kai's bandaged knee.

"Is your leg still hurting?" he asks, concern in his voice.

Kai shrugs. "Not really."

King tilts his head to the side, confusion on his face. "Then why…?" he trails off, motioning to the walking stick.

Kai smiles, albeit a wicked smile, tightening his grip on the walking aide. "It comes in handy," he says mysteriously, and before King has a chance to question him further, Tyson appears, once again running, this time around the park and his path has him passing them. Swiftly and suddenly, Kai raises the walking stick, flips it so his holding the end and using the handle, catches Tyson's ankle and trips him over, making him fall flat on his face. "See?" he says, turning his attention to the teen next to him.

King sweatdrops as he turns his gaze to the twitching teen on the ground before them. Even Kai is picking on him. What the hell did the Beyblade champion do?

Abruptly, Tyson leaps to his feet, waving an arm angrily in Kai's direction, his face red with anger and humiliation. "What you do that for?!"

Kai sniffs and turns his nose up at him, his eyes shut. "You shouldn't have gotten in the way."

Tyson shakes his fist at him with anger. "Why, you-!"

"Tyson!" Hilary's shriek echoes through the park. Immediately, Tyson shudders and starts running again, muttering incoherent threats at Kai under his breath.

Kai watches him leave with a expression of pure boredom. "It's strange, isn't it?" he says, gaining King's attention again. "After all the training Tyson has been doing lately, he hasn't lost an ounce of weight."

King nods softly. "He might have a stash in his room."

"…You know," Kai taps his cheek in thought, placing the walking stick on the ground in front of him. "I think you might be right. I'll look into that later." he shakes his head and pivots in his seat to fully face King, giving him his full attention. "Anyway, King, I need to ask you something."

"Uh, ok," King replies, a look of surprise on his face.

Kai pauses in silence for a moment, pressing his lips together, quickly thinking of the best way to form his question. "Has something happened in the last couple of years?"

King's eyes immediately widen in alarm, before he quickly regains his composer and sends Kai a blank look. "…Did Tala ask you to do this?"

"Yes, and no," Kai admits. "You see, yesterday, a couple of what we like to call hired goons came looking for you, saying that had a message for you." King stiffens, his eyes wide in alarm again. "What did they mean, King?" Kai prods. "What's going on? You're not in any trouble, are you?"

King bites his lip at the blatant concern in Kai's voice. He turns his face away, staring blankly at the ground, closing his eyes in a vain attempt to block out Kai's all knowing eyes. Tears threaten to spill from his eyes, and he wills them away. He swallows a sob when Kai gently places a comforting hand on his shoulder, moving just a little bit closer.

"It's ok," Kai whispers, moving so that King is resting his head against his chest. "You can tell me."

King lets out a heartbreaking sob. "Two years ago, my father committed suicide, to get away from my mother. She…was abusive. He couldn't tell anyone, I mean, no one would believe that the husband was being abused by the wife, would they?"

Kai's eyes widen in alarm, before presses his lips in a thin line in anger, frustrations showing through at how true that seems to be at times. King shifts so now his head in laying in Kai's lap and Kai runs comforting fingers through his hair.

"But when my father died, he left some bills behind. Bills that my mother couldn't pay because she spent all the money on cigarettes and alcohol. So she…" King suddenly shivers, tears now flowing freely.

"It's ok," Kai soothes, cooing as he would to a child that was upset.

"She sold me off to some gangster she had an affair with when she was still with my father."

Kai bites his lip to stop himself from vowing murderous revenge, and from jumping up from his seat, hunting Tala down, tell him what he knows, and then go hunting for the bitch that did this to King.

"The guy, well, truth be told he was a lot nicer than my mum, but that's not saying much," King continues. "I was forced to help out at a few robberies, you know, picking pockets and petty crimes, crimes where they wouldn't suspect a kid was capable of doing. But one night, while on a job, I can into a rival gang, and they attacked me."

"What?"

King breathes deeply through his nose, holding it for a moment, and releasing it on a shaky sigh, his hand moving to push away the hair that's covering his right eye. There, over his eye is a long scar, one that starts just above his eyebrow and ending on his cheek bone.

"Oh, King," Kai whispers, his hand moving to cover his mouth.

"Before they could do anymore damage, someone called the cops and everyone was arrested, including me," King lets the hair fall back into place, over his eye, and nuzzles his cheek against Kai's leg, looking for comfort. Immediately, Kai starts running his fingers through his hair again, giving him as much comfort as he could. "Fortunately, someone from the BBA worked at the hospital I was sent to, and they managed to talk the police out of arresting me, but in return I had tell them everything I knew about the gang I was with. Mr. Dickinson found out and offered me a place to stay, to help me get back on my feet."

"Where was Queen in all of this?" Kai asks softly.

"She abandoned me," King mutters solemnly. "After she found out that my father committed suicide she told me that she didn't want my emotions interfering with my blading and hers, and she simply left."

"I'm so sorry, King," Kai whispers.

"I was so scared," King sobs, sitting up rubbing his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt.

"It's ok," Kai whispers his reassurance. "You're safe now. I'm sorry you had to go through that."

Through the tears and sniffles, King offers Kai a smile, grateful smile. "Thank you, for listening."

Kai smiles warmly at him, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a white handkerchief. "Don't mention it. I'm just glad you got all that off your chest. Its not healthy keeping it all in."

King takes the handkerchief and dries his eyes, rubbing away the salty tear trails on his cheeks. "I must be really pathetic, huh?"

"Not at all," Kai shakes his head, a sense of admiration in his voice. "You know none of this is your fault." His brushes the hair from King's face. "Listen, often we are forced to do things we would normally never ever do. We all make mistakes."

King smiles a genuine smile. "Even Tala?"

Kai snorts with humor. "Especially Tala. Dear God, do you have any idea of the things he's done that others consider to be illegal?"

"He does seem to have a habit of getting himself into mischief," King chuckles.

"That he does…" Kai nods in agreement. Suddenly, he narrows his eyes in a anger and accusing way. "Wait a minute, what has he done that I don't know about?"

-----

"Achoo!"

"Jeez, Tala," Miguel mutters, as he places his coffee down on the table in front of him as Tala sneezes for the umpteenth time in the last five minutes. "Someone must be talking about you."

"Yeah," Tala agrees, grabbing a serviette to wipe his nose "They must…ah…Achoo!" he sneezes again and Miguel quickly grabs his coffee again as the table shakes violently due to Tala leans heavily against it. "Gah!" he whines. "They must be having a right old bitchfest about me. Ah…achoo!" the table shakes violently again and Miguel rolls his eyes. Suddenly Tala shivers. "Gah!"

The sudden tell startles Miguel so much that he almost drops his coffee. "What's wrong?"

"Shit!" Tala curses and leaps to his feet, pure fear on his face, his eyes darting in every direction like a wild animal. "Kai's seriously pissed off with me!" he suddenly exclaims.

Miguel sweatdrops. Like that's anything new. "Oh…kay."

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!" Tala curses loudly as he dodges and maneuvers through all the tables of the little street café and hiding in the toilets. "I'm not here!" he calls out over his shoulder before disappearing.

Miguel just shrugs and sips his coffee.

* * *

There! Now you all know what's wrong with King! ­_-throws confetti-_ Don't worry, we haven't seen the last of the two thugs let. I have something in mind for them later X3

Tala: I hope it's something evil.

Who do you take me for? Anyway, there should be some Hiro/Claude fluff in the next chapter. Ah, hopefully.

Please review.


	28. Chapter 28

Reviews: Big thanks to everyone who reviewed! And also sincerest of apologies for taking so long to update. Had a bad case of writers block with this fic. I'm ok now, though. I think. Anywho, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Once again, Hiro finds himself sitting at his family's dinner table, leaning his elbow on the wooden structure, his chin resting in his hand as he muses. And muse, he does.

Three weeks have passed since his confrontation with Kai, who of which has hardly strung two words together with him. He's either still brooding over what happened between them, or he's been insanely busy. Even though the former sounds likely, the later sounds more plausible.

The arrival of a certain silver hair Russian bearing an overly large flamethrower he likes to call Bluey, sneaking into the country by stealing his jet. His troublesome and meddling childhood best friend seeming here to simply provoke him. A troubled and timid young street blader who seems to be in some sort of a terrible predicament. His lover facing the prospect of having to deal with the one thing that frightens more than any nightmare. And his lover's best friend who is being tormented by a certain little world champion.

Oh yes, he has been very busy.

And things are only going to become more hectic for him. In a mere two days time, Miguel must face Barthez again, in front of the board members who will decide whether Barthez will become his coach once again. Kai has vowed never to let that happen. He'll do anything to stop it. He has managed to come up with a plan, but Hiro doesn't know what it is. Only Miguel knows and he's feeling a little nervous about whether he can pull it off.

Lets hope he can.

With a heavy and tiresome sigh, Hiro casts a weary glance at the other occupants in the room. He smiles softly when he gaze immediately falls upon the slender form of his own lover. Claude, he really is beautiful but he has an inferiority complex and stutters profusely whenever he is given a compliment. He's good natured and patient, which is fortunate for him as his little brother is proving to be a right royal pain in the ass. All he wants to do is spend time with the docile Spaniard, but whenever he manages to steal a minute, something happens that completely ruins the moment. It's getting harder to just be alone with him. It's also getting harder for him to control himself and keep their relationship a secret until Claude is ready. He truly loves the young teen and the last thing he wants to do is make him feel uncomfortable.

Even so, his manly urges are growing too strong to resist.

Claude smiles politely as Ray and Aaron sits around him, showing him an array of pictures they taken in the last weeks. They now have quite a collection.

Ray and Aaron. Those two have been practically inseparable lately. Usually seen running around with a camera or sniggering over picture that they've taken. He has never known Ray to find humor at someone else's expense, but the things that Tyson has been through, he's been in stitches ever since. Of course, Aaron's devious and scheming attitude isn't helping much. Although, Ray has been known to be devious in his own right so they make the perfect and calculating pair of film makers.

Whenever Aaron and Ray are around with a camera, it's a sure fire bet that Tala and Kai are close by, getting into another fight. They love following those two around, mainly because they get to see Kai try to throttle Tala for something. One time, they tell him that they were just walking past a simply street side café when suddenly Kai storms past them, King trailing just behind him. Kai storms into a café, into the public bathroom and after a moment, pulls out a struggle redhead by his ear, looking pissed. Tala managed to free himself and cowers behind King, as King begs Kai not to do anything to Tala and that nothing really happened. Kai was about to launch himself at Tala when Miguel suddenly appears, grabs Kai around the waist and leads the still snarling teen away.

Again, he doesn't know what Tala did to piss Kai off in such a way, but he sure does it a lot. In fact, it seem his day is not yet complete until he does something to rile Kai up. It's a miracle that Kai was able to heal from his injuries.

Tala is…a mystery. Hiro doesn't know why he's here, where he's staying or what he's doing. He just hanging around, seemingly to give his little brother hell. He isn't sure how or what Tala is doing, but whenever he catches the redhead wearing a wolf like grin to his lips, he knows it's nothing good.

Of course, that depends on one's perception.

Tala isn't the only mystery around here. The other is King, the street blader Ray brought to the dojo one day. He's more than a little weary about those around him, but he seems relaxed when he's in either Tala or Kai's company. It's like he feels safe with them. Kai has taken the overly protective big brother role with him. Tala's also taken a liken to King, what type of interest he can only speculate, but it does seem to be a little bit deeper than just intrigue.

Another person he has no idea why he's here is Bryan, the other cunning Russian. Whenever he asked the tall platinum, he receives a quick; "I'm here because I'm here. And I leave when I leave". He doesn't know what that means, but he does know Bryan is never going to tell him and that he's just wasting his breath on him.

As he thinks about, it seems that Hiro doesn't know much right about now.

It seems Bryan's sole purpose in this country to cause havoc and mayhem to the peaceful occupants of his street. He goes wherever he wants, when he wants and how he wants. Once, Hiro bumped into him in the dead of night, roaming the streets his clothes a disarray and a evil Cheshire cat grin on his lips.

"These guys don't put up much of a fight." He said to him with a spine tingling sadistic smirk on his lips.

Yeah, he been beating up on the local street gangs here. It's a hobby, he says. Some hobby.

Hiro casts his eyes over the gang before him, watching with accusing eyes as they interact amongst themselves. Aaron and Ray are showing even more photos to Claude, who now has a light dusting of red to his cheeks. Bryan and Tala are speaking to King, who is also sporting a blush of his own. And to no surprise, Kai and Miguel are talking quietly to each other. No doubt that Kai is reassuring Miguel that everything it going to be fine. However, he would snarl under his breath each time Tyson jabs him with his elbow as he reaches forward to shovel even more food into his mouth. Next to Tyson, sits Daichi who is trying to match him plate for plate. Not a pretty sight at all.

Shark feeding frenzy comes to mind.

Hilary and Matilda are sitting at one corner of the table, constantly giggling and writing in a journal. Girls are so strange. What's worst, they're proven Yaoi fan girls. Scary.

Looking to his left, Hiro's gaze falls upon his grandfather, who is simply sitting there with his usual large grin on his face, his eyes close, completely and utterly oblivious to all the strange and highly unusual things that have been happening.

And there's certainly been a lot of strange things going on around here. More than usual.

It seems the only normal beings around here are Max and Kenny, who are sitting together merely talking to each other. Having a normal conversation.

_Normal? _Hiro mentally snorts. _Yeah, right._

What right does he have to say what's normal and what isn't? He lives with an eccentric grandfather who has developed his own unique form of speaking. His father constantly has the wander bug and grows sick if he stays in one spot for too long. His little brother is hell bent on destroying his relationship with the love of his life. He has a devious neko-jin, a bubbly American, a hyperactive monkey boy, a excitable Yaoi fan girl, a computer geek and a Russian spitfire as teammates. Two Russians who simply appeared out of nowhere, seemingly brought here to cause destruction and mayhem. A timid street blader who seems to be constantly looking over his shoulder. And a Spanish team that was here for a lovely vacation but found themselves stuck when their ultimate nightmare reappeared.

Yes, he may know a lot of things that others do not, but he knows not of this thing called 'normal'.

Although eccentric and completely different from each other, they seem to live in harmony.

"I swear to God, Granger, if you elbow me in the side one more time, I will remove your arm from your body in a way you can never, ever imagine."

Ah, most of the time, anyway.

"Well them move over," Tyson huffs, digging his elbow in Kai's side once again. "You're taking up too much room."

Kai growls dangerously in his throat. "You're the one who's taking up too much room. You seriously need to go on a diet."

_Diet? _Hiro muses to himself. _Hmm…It couldn't hurt._

"A diet is a great idea, little dude!" Gramps suddenly speaks up, slamming his favorite kendo stick onto the table, sending bowls of food into the air, laughing loudly as everyone scrambles the catch the flying projectiles.

Catching a glass in one hand, Miguel wraps his free arm around Kai's waist, holding him up as he leans over him to catch a bowl of chicken noodle soup in one hand and a loaf of bread in the other. Because of the sudden movement, Kai lands in Miguel's lap but sits perfect still until Miguel gentle removes the bowl of steaming soup from his grasp and places it securely on the table in front of him. Kai sighs and slowly removes himself from Miguel's lap to sit next to him.

The sight of Kai sitting in Miguel's lap should have prompted squeals from Hilary, coos from Matilda and quick camera clicks from Aaron or Ray. Yes, normally, but everyone is far too busy trying to catch the other edible airborne produce.

Tala and Bryan catches all the eating utensils, Bryan catching a chopstick in his teeth. Hilary and Max manages to catch the dinner plates before they hit the ground. Daichi falls backward catching a plate in each hand and another with his foot.

Ray uses his quick feline reflexes to grab a bowl of salad just before it lands right on Aaron's head. Aaron sighs with relief and sends Ray a grateful glance. Relief flitters across Ray's expression before he flashes Aaron with a catty grin. He places the bowl back on the table and plops himself down next to Aaron, sighing along with everyone else as they too move to place the food and utensils back on the table.

"Uber reflexes little dudes!" Gramps grins widely as he lifts his kendo stick up into the air.

"Uber?" Max wrinkles his nose in confusion. "What?"

Gramps seems to ignores him and doesn't answer his question. "As I was wording dudes! It's high time for Ty-man to lose that puppy fat, ya dig?"

During the whole thing, Tyson doesn't move. He seems to have fallen into a trace the moment someone spoke the word 'diet'. After a poke in the rips from Daichi, he manages to snap out of it. "What did I do to deserve this?!"

"It's for your own good, Tyson," Hiro quickly steps in. "To be on top of your game, you need to be a good shape."

"But-!" Tyson begins to protest, his arms flailing around making those sitting around him to duck to save themselves from a black eye or a broken nose. "I'm doing all this training! I shouldn't have to diet!"

"Exercise is only half way of being healthy and balanced. What you eat matters as well," Hiro informs him quickly. "It should be good for you. You'll learn to control your eating habits and to strengthen your self-control."

Gramps laughs whole heartedly. "Read my mind, homie."

Hiro smiles at his grandfather and glances towards his little brother, who has gone pale. _Maybe now he'll understand the pain of being to being forced apart from the love of your life._

"Don't worry, Tyson," Max tries to cheer the world champion who now looks as if he's lost the will to live. "It won't be too bad. You can do it. You're the world champion, aren't you? You can do it, no sweat."

Tyson seems to perk up with those words. "Hey, you're right, Max. This should be easy! Bring it on! I'll handle this diet, no sweat."

Hiro simply smiles. "We'll see."

* * *

X3 Please review. 


	29. Chapter 29

Reviews: Thanks to Destiny Quill, FlyingShadow666, DancerInTheDark101, Akaatje, Tenshi of Freedom, Divinity of Darkness, Psychic Tiger, BloodRedViolet, Nkingy, XxSweet MitsukaixX, Animeskid, Myriam!

And we're now at chapter 29. :3 Enjoy!

* * *

"Rise and shine, Tyson!" Hilary sings as she bursts into Tyson's bedroom, ignoring the dirty clothes on the floor. "It's the start of a beautiful day! The sun is shining and the birds are singing."

"Get lost," Tyson says as he buries his face into the soft fabric of his pillow.

"And today's the start of a new and healthier you!" Hilary continues as plants her foot in Tyson's back, digging her heel into his rips. "Come on, get up!"

Tyson peers over his blankets, his hair a complete bird nest and his eyes blurry from sleep. "What are you on about now?" he mumbles sleepily.

"Good morning," Hilary beams, her foot still in his back. "Time to get up. It's day one of your new diet."

Although his brain is still muddle with sleep, Tyson manages to register the word diet in his vocabulary and immediately feels his stomach rumble. They're not serious, are they? He heaves a sigh and grabs the edge of his blankets. But, instead of getting up, he tugs harshly at the blankets causing Hilary to lose her balance and sends her crashing to the floor with a thud. "How is it possible that anyone can be so cheerful in the morning?" he mutters as he throws the blankets over his head and settles back down.

Hilary springs to her feet, fire blazing in her eyes. "Tyson…" she snarls dangerously. She curls her fists by her sides, shaking with rage. She suddenly turns on her heel and stalks out of the bedroom.

Hearing Hilary stomp out of his room, Tyson smiles to himself. "That showed her," he murmurs, proud of what he has done and wraps his arms around his pillow, breathing in a sigh of contentment.

Just as sleep is about to overtake him, Tyson hears feet heading towards his room. He groans in annoyance, figuring Hilary probably ran off to complain to someone. He hears someone approach his bed and give him a poke on the shoulder.

"Tyson." It's Hilary again. She gives him another poke, but Tyson merely ignores her, pretending that he's asleep, even letting out a snore just to mock her. She sighs and grunts just like one would when they picked up something heavy in their hands. She suddenly sniggers quietly. "Remember, you asked for it."

Confusion barely has a chance to register in Tyson's sleep laden mind when the blankets protecting him from the outside world disappears from his grip. He twitches for a moment from the lost of warmth, but then something wet and very, very cold takes it's place. Immediately, Tyson leaps out of bed as the liquid ice soaks him from head to toe.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Tyson demands outrageously, wrapping his arms around himself as he shakes uncontrollably.

Hilary merely smiles and hides the large bucket that held cold tap water with chucks of ice in moments before behind her back. "Good morning!" she giggles, trying her best to look innocent. "Breakfast is ready. Get dressed and come eat."

Tyson blinks as Hilary practically skips out of the room and heads towards the kitchen. "Wait-a-minute!" Tyson yells out as he chases after her. "What's the big idea with the ice water treatment, huh? I would have gotten up eventually."

Dropping the bucket at her feet, Hilary abruptly spins around and faces him with a scowl on her face and her hands on her hips. "You need to get up now. You've got training today, mister."

"But why the ice water!?"

"It wasn't my idea," Hilary tells the seething teen in front of her bluntly, folding her arms over her chest. "It was Bryan's."

"Bryan?!" If at all possible, Tyson fumes even more. He stomps past Hilary and into the dinning still soaking wet in his night clothes. He bursts in, his eyes immediately fall on a certain platinum hair Russian sitting at the table with his grandfather and Daichi. "I should have known," he mutters.

Gramps laughs loudly at his grandson as he slaps Bryan on the back, who barely even moves from the impact. "The B-Man is breakfasting with us today, home boy."

Bryan smirks as he casually gives him the peace sign. "Hey there, Monkey boy."

Tyson bristles immediately. "Dammit, who told you?!"

Bryan's smirk grows more sadistic. "I saw."

His eyebrow twitches violently, but all Tyson can do is huff and cross his arms over his chest before throwing himself to the floor, sitting at the table, his bottom lip sticking out in a pout. "What's for breakfast anyway?" he asks.

"We've got a special one for you, Tyson," Hilary says as she moves into the kitchen. "Me and Kai made it up last night."

Tyson's eyebrow twitches again. "Kai?" he mutters. _It's probably poisoned somehow._

"Yeah," Bryan says as he leans his elbows against the table and rests his chin in them, a piece of toast hanging out from between his lips. "Personally, I think the two of you should just swap eating habits," he mutters, talking around the piece of bread.

Tyson finds the prospect horrifying. "But Kai hardly eats anything."

Bryan smiles mockingly. "My point exactly."

"Where is Kai anyway?" Daichi asks through a mouthful of cereal. "And everyone else for that matter, huh?"

Bryan pulls the toast from his lips and gazes at the ceiling in thought. "Kai said he's busy today, something to do with the BBA, which is nothing unusual. Tala already had breakfast and is out prowling around the city. Our favorite Spanish team, I have no idea where they are. I think they're having breakfast together. Kinda a team bonding thing, you know? Ray had breakfast earlier this morning and is now out training by himself. And King, well, he's probably with Tala, trying in vain to keep him out of trouble."

"Where's Hiro?" Tyson asks.

"Wouldn't have a clue," Bryan shrugs carelessly, moving forward to swipe another piece of toast. "Busy doing something for the BBA as well, I presume."

Tyson opens his mouth to enquire more information when Hilary enters the room, carrying a tray in her hands. "Time for your new and improved breakfast, Tyson."

"About time," Tyson gripes. "I'm starving."

"Here we are," Hilary says as she places the tray before him the moves to sit at the table as well.

Turning his eyes to the tray before him, Tyson blinks once and then twice. There's a small bowl of oatmeal with slice strawberries on top, a slice of whole-wheat bread with a light smear of light butter, and a tall glass of this reddish green liquid. "What the hell is this?"

"Your breakfast, of course," Hilary replies. "You have your wheats and grains, your fruit and a specially made energy drink."

"What's in the drink?" Tyson asks as he cautiously eyes off the liquid that seems the bubble and fizz at him.

"Celery, carrots, broccoli, watermelon and pineapple," Bryan answers him. "It's a good detox for the body."

"What? This is a joke, right? I mean, how can anyone live off this?" Tyson begins to panic, his arms flailing about in disbelief. "This is just an entrée, right? It's one of those 8 course breakfasts that have, right?"

Bryan chews on his bottom lip to stop himself from laughing out loud. The urge to point and laugh at Tyson before running from the room is almost too great to ignore. Fortunately, Bryan has great self control so he merely raises an eyebrow in amusement. "Nope," he replies to Tyson's rambling. "This is your energy packed, detoxifying breakfast."

Tyson's face drops as he pathetically gazes sadly at the tiny meal before him. "This is it?"

"Yep!" Hilary replies far too cheery for his liking. "Now eat up. You have training today."

"Why is this happening to me?" Tyson just wants to cry. Really, he does.

-------

Claude sighs for the umpteenth time as he rolls over in his bed, trying to read the book resting in his hands. The words soon begin to fade and he reads the same line over and over again. Deciding his had enough, he snaps the book shut and sits up.

"I can't concentrate," he murmurs as he cutely rubs him eyes with his fist. He glances over to the calendar handing on the wall. His eyes immediately look at the big red circle that seems to be almost mocking him. The date has been set for Barthez' reevoluation in becoming his team's coach once again.

And the worst thing is, it's tomorrow.

Claude shudders at the thought of his abusive ex-coach. The man absolutely terrifies him. He gingerly lifts his hand to touch his upper right arm, subconsciously fingering the light scar he received during their first Beyblade world championships. He can still feel the pain when the razor sharp spike ripped through his skin. The utter disbelief when Barthez told him not to move. He can also remember the way his heart sank when Barthez tricked everyone into believing that he actually cares about his team. He's an amazing actor. What if he's able to convince the board members of the BBA that he really has changed?

He shakes his head furiously. _Don't think like that,_ he orders himself.

With a sigh, Claude glances at the book in his hands. With a shake of his head, he drops to the floor beside his bed and lays back down, laying his head against the soft pillows and closes his eyes. He didn't get much sleep last night. Memories of the past preventing him from doing so.

He can't imagine what Miguel's going through. Tomorrow, he has to come face to face with Barthez. The thought alone terrifies him.

A soft knock at the door pulls Claude from his musings. He slips out of bed and slowly makes his way to the door. He runs his hand through his hair in an attempt to make it look a little bit reasonable and opens the door. Immediately, he finds himself staring into eyes of mahogany.

"Hiro?" Claude gasps in surprise, before smiling with relief. "Hey."

Hiro steps inside and immediately pulls the younger male into his arms, kissing his forehead. "Hey," he replies quietly, resting his chin on top of Claude's head, smiling when he feels him snuggle into his arms. "How are you?"

"I don't know," Claude answers truthfully, peering up at Hiro through his eyelashes, his gaze lethargic. "Ok, I guess."

"Where's Miguel?" Hiro asks as he begins to lead the weary teen back to his room, scooping him up into his arms before gently placing in on the bed.

"With Kai," Claude murmurs. He shyly reaches up to tug on Hiro's arm, silently asking him to lie down as well. Hiro smiles softly and slips onto the bed with him, pulling Claude into his arms immediately. Claude buries his nose into Hiro's chest, humming softly when Hiro runs his fingers through his hair, soothing him greatly. "He's scared, Hiro. I am too."

"Everything is going to be fine," Hiro tells him, tightening his arms around him and moving forward to press his lips against his forehead once again. "You'll see. We're not going to let you go without a fight. I promise."

Claude smiles and tilts his head back to look into Hiro's eyes, his heart warming considerably at the warmth and love those mahogany depths hold for him. With a newfound boldness, Claude leans forward and presses his lips against Hiro's inviting ones. He breaths a sigh when Hiro deepens the kiss, running his tongue over his lips, asking permission before slipping inside. Claude's eyes close, plunging him into darkness, nothing but pleasure filling his being. He moans softly when he feels Hiro's hand slip to rest on his hip, massaging him with his talented fingers.

"Hiro," Claude moans as Hiro breaks the kiss and moves his attention to the sensitive and delicate skin of his neck, placing feather like kisses from his jaw bone to the his shoulder. A dark blush settles on his cheeks as Hiro's hand slips past the waist band of his shorts.

Suddenly, Hiro sighs and pulls back, causing Claude to gaze at him in confusion and disappointment. "You're not ready yet," he tells him simply. "Not yet."

Claude blinks before realization dawns on him and his blush darkens considerably. Where they going to…?

"You're tired," Hiro says as he kisses his cheek. "Get some sleep. There's no need to rush things."

"Thank you," Claude whispers as he gets himself comfortable in Hiro's arms. He smiles to himself, thinking how lucky he really is to have someone like Hiro. He's considerate, gentle and noble. And patient. Oh so very patient. A sensation of excitement settles in his stomach as he realizes that he will soon be ready to take his relationship with Hiro to the next level. And that Hiro is willing to wait for him.

"I love you," Claude whispers before sleep consumes him.

"I love you, too."

* * *

Yeah, I know, no Miguel/Kai in this chapter. Must be coming down with something. It's the only explanation…Um, yeah, please review? 


	30. Chapter 30

Reviews: Much thanks to everyone who reviewed! Much cookies for you all.

Just a quick question, is anyone else having problems with the alerts? Or anything else for that matter? I mean, I've uploaded two oneshots "From the Sidelines" and "Heart Charka" in the past week, but didn't get an alert for either of them. _-#$&!!!11oneelevenityone!- _

Ahem. It's really quite bothersome. As you can imagine. Anyway, on with the fic.

* * *

Releasing a shaky sigh, Miguel presses his hand up against the cool glass in front of him. He gazes down at the busy streets below from the lofty height of the new BBA building. Rays of the sun are finally starting to grace the concert jungle with it's warmth and light. The raising sun peering out through the tall buildings is a sight to behold.

Unfortunately, Miguel is in no state of mind to enjoy the view.

Today's the day. Barthez has managed to talk his way into a meeting with the board members of the BBA. And if there is one thing Barthez is good at, it's talking and kissing up.

The thought of anyone believing a word Barthez says makes him sick.

He was a total wreck yesterday, though he didn't feel as bad as he does now. He physically feels ill. His stomach is in knots and his throat feels so dry that no amount of water will be able to quench it. He keeps imagine the worse possible scenario over and over again in his head.

Luckily for him, Kai was by his side the entire time. Kai understands his fears and concerns, listening quietly to everything he said, offering comfort at the right time. He's patient and loving, and Miguel has no idea what he would have done through this time of torment weren't for Kai's unconditional reassuring presence.

"Miguel?" A gentle hand on his shoulder. "It's time."

Once again, Miguel releases a shuddering sigh, swallowing thickly. Using the hand on the window, Miguel pushes himself away to gaze directly into the exotic eyes of his beautiful lover. "I don't know if I can face him again."

"I'm going to be right next to you," Kai tells him softly as he slips his hand into Miguel's and rests his head on his shoulder. "I won't let anything happen to you."

"Kai…thank you." Curling his fingers around Kai's hand, his lifts them to kiss the back of Kai's hand before cradling it against his chest. He uses his free arm to wrap around Kai's slender waist. "For everything. I'll make it up to you one day."

"No," Kai shakes his head slowly, before leaning forward and pressing his lips against Miguel's in a gentle kiss. "You don't have to do anything. Just promise you won't leave."

"That, I can certainly promise," Miguel smiles as he holds Kai closer to his heart. "I love you."

Kai's eyes soften with gentle warmth, he saves only for the teen before him. "I love you, too."

They stay still in each other's arms, merely enjoying the other's essence. Slowly, and very reluctantly, they pull away, but not before Miguel kisses Kai on the lips. They then make their way to the board room, Kai walking right by Miguel's side, his eyes and expression ready for what's to come.

Miguel is starting to feel a little better and more confident about the upcoming meeting that will decide his fate. That is, before he and Kai nearly collides with Barthez just outside the boardroom.

"Miguel?" Barthez says with his voice full of malice, his smirk just as foreboding. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Barthez…?" Miguel whispers, subconsciously sinking back.

Kai successfully swallows a snarls of utter hate, clenching his fists tightly by his sides. This…this _**thing**_ before him has caused Miguel so much pain. He's not going to get away with it. Oh no. Not even close. There's no way the BBA will allow this heathen back as acting coach for the Battalion. Not if Kai has anything to say about it.

"Ah, Jean Paul Barthez," Kai suddenly speaks up, no fear or hatred in his voice. His expression quite flat and cold, actually. He simply gazes at Barthez with intense disinterest. "I haven't seen you since the day Miguel fired you in front of an audience of over 100 thousand people. And lets not forget the countless millions watching TV at home."

Immediately, Barthez snaps his attention to Kai, his eyebrow twitching with annoyance. "Yes, shame that."

"Really?" Kai asks, emotionless. "I thought it was brilliant myself. The highlight of the entire tournament. In my opinion, of course. The only problem I have with it is that I didn't think of it first." He turns to Miguel, a hint of humor in his eyes. "I'm jealous."

Miguel snorts to cover up a chuckle. Barthez snaps his beady eyes at Miguel, a snarl on his lips and Miguel quickly looks away. Barthez smirks, but then growls angrily as Kai moves to stand in front of Miguel, eliminating the path between him and Miguel.

"You would think that, wouldn't you?" Barthez says, his eyes boring right into Kai's unwavering stare. "I've heard some unflattering stories about you."

"I'm not surprise you'd think they're unflattering, Barthez," Kai says, inwardly smirking at how easy it is for him to get under Barthez' skin. Mr. Dickinson and the others will see right through him if Miguel would to become frighten at all during the meeting. "After all, you are a Bio-volt agent, so anything I do is unflattering."

"The biggest mistake Bio-volt ever made was getting you involved," Barthez snarls, as he threateningly towers over Kai, so much so that Miguel fears for his boyfriend's safety. "Since day one, you've been nothing but a pain in the ass."

"I'm so happy to hear that," Kai replies bluntly.

Barthez bristles immediately, raising his fist as if he is about to strike. "You infuriating little-"

"Sticks and stones, Barthez," Kai interrupts with a roll of his eyes. "You do realize that you're wasting your time here?"

Barthez lowers his fist and smirks as he folds his arms behind his back, standing tall like a professional businessman. "Oh, am I? We'll see about that," he says as he opens the door and steps inside.

Kai gently touches Miguel's shoulder, offering a small form of comfort and gives him a reassuring smile before he too steps inside the room. Miguel takes a deep breathe, readying himself and takes a step in, too. He glances around the room to see a roll of tables sitting in front of the wall to ceiling windows. There are four chairs, but only three elderly gentlemen, one of them Mr. Dickinson himself, sitting behind the tables, folders and papers resting in front of them. Barthez moves to stand in the middle of the room, facing the board members fearlessly.

"Stand over here," Kai ushers, pushing Miguel stand near the vacant seat. "Don't worry. Everything will be fine, you'll see."

Miguel mutely nods as Kai gives his shoulder a reassuring squeeze before stepping away and moving to sit in the vacant chair. He turns in the chair to take a folder one of the other gentlemen is offering him. He gives the older man a stern look as he slinks away, muttering something about a vacation.

_That must be Mr. Fuji, _Miguel muses to himself as the man loosens the collar of his shirt, a bead of nervous sweat slipping down his neck.

"Hm?" Barthez makes a small sound of question as Kai flips through the folder. Kai glances from the corner of his eye.

"Oh, that's right," Kai says as he suddenly turns around in his chair to face Barthez, resting his elbows on the table and folds his hands elegantly under his chin. "You don't know, do you? I own the BBA now. No one is ever going to sell it out from under our noses ever again."

Nothing but pure shock registers across Barthez' face, and if Kai was any less of a being, he would flip Barthez the bird and ask him how he liked them apples.

Not that Kai, or anyone else for that matter would do such a thing. Oh no, of course not.

"But…" Barthez stutters for a moment, looking blankly at Mr. Dickinson.

"I appointed Mr. Dickinson as head chairman as soon as it was made official," Kai explains. "He's the one in charge. I just own it."

Mr. Dickinson smiles widely. "Yes, that's true. But we are more than happy for any help or inventive ideas Young Kai may like to offer us." he pushes his glasses to sit on the bridge of his nose as he shuffles through a folder before him. "Anyway, let's get to the task at hand. Mr. Barthez, it says here that you would like to become the coach for the Spanish team, Barthez Battalion. Is that correct?"

"Ah, yes," Barthez quickly snaps out of his surprise and quickly turns into the butt kisser he really is. "I feel that with my further teachings, I can easily bring this team to world champion level. We may have had differences in the past, but I believe we can work our way through them. Don't you agree, Miguel?"

Miguel reels back in surprise, but before he has a chance to reply, Kai jumps in. "I don't agree with that. I believe that Miguel is more than capable of leading and coaching his team without your guidance."

Unbeknownst to everyone but Kai, Barthez clenches his fists tightly by his sides. "But they lost last years tournament."

"Regardless," Kai says abruptly as he climbs to his feet, his hands laying palm down on the table as he glares at Barthez. "I faced Miguel in battle, directly after your _termination,_" Barthez bristles at the word. "and the improvement in his blading, confidence and skill was immediately recognized. So, in other words, you're redundant, Barthez. They don't need you."

Barthez tries to smother a snarl.

Mr. Dickinson hums for a moment and shares a quick glance with Kai. He silently nods and turns to smile at Miguel, acting oblivious to the fact that Miguel is looking intensely frighten at the moment. "Why don't we ask for Miguel's input?"

"I…" Miguel stutters for a moment, but then he gazes into Kai's eyes to find them shimmering with warmth and reassurance and finds himself smiling. He nods his head. "Although we are _flattered_ about Mr. Barthez' offer, I feel that it's in the best interest for my team and I that I decline."

This time Barthez reels back in surprise. "What?"

"I feel that we've outgrown Barthez' teachings," Miguel continues, turning his full attention to the other board members. He has never felt this strong before, and it's all because of Kai. "For us to grow, I do believe it would beneficial for my team and I that Barthez does not become our coach."

"I see," Mr. Dickinson says as he writes something down in a book in front of him, nodding. "You and your team feel quite strongly about this. Do you feel that this is the only decision?"

Miguel nods with determination blazing in his eyes. "Yes. I believe we must learn to grow on our own, to learn the true spirit of Beyblade."

"Miguel…" Kai smiles proudly and nods. "I have to agree. As I have stated before, upon battling Miguel soon after Barthez' departure I could sense an immediate change in attitude and confidence. He'll make a fine coach."

"I do realize that being in both the captain and the coach position on the team will lead to many responsibilities, but I promise I will try my best to give my team the best chance they have in qualifying in the next tournament," Miguel finishes and smile as the members of the board nod their heads in agreement.

"Well said," Mr. Dickinson says. "Very well, I will grant Miguel captaincy and the coach of his team."

Relief fills Miguel's being, feeling as though the weight of the world is lifting off his shoulders. He glances over to Kai to find him releasing a small sigh of relief himself.

"Do you wish to change your name of the team?" Another member of the board asks.

Miguel thinks for a moment. He had discussed this with his team earlier, before he knew about Barthez trying to regain control over them. "…Yes, I would. I'd like us to be called the Spanish Armada from now on."

Mr. Dickinson smiles widely. "Yes, wonderful name. We look forward to working further with you, now acting as coach, Miguel."

"I look forward to it too, sir," Miguel says honestly.

His smile never wavers. "Good, good. I'm sure if you have any problems, Kai will be more than happy to help in anyway he can."

"Of course," Kai nods. "I would gladly offer my assistance."

"Wonderful! Well this case is settled, no hard feelings Mr. Barthez?"

With his hands shaking by his sides, Barthez growls deep in his throat, but manages to regain his composure and give a small smile. "No, of course not."

Mr. Dickinson simply nods his head, the smile still there. "Ah, good. I trust you know the way out."

Barthez bows his head slightly. "I do," he mutters and turns to leave, walking past Miguel and pauses for a moment. "This isn't over, Miguel."

Miguel stiffen, but then relaxes, titling his head to look Barthez directly in the eyes. "Yes, it is. You have no control over us anymore, Barthez. We're not the same naïve little team you picked up off the school playground. We've grown and not going to take anymore of your abuse."

Barthez presses his lips in a thin line, breathing deeply through his nose. From the corner of his eye, he glares at Kai, who in turn is glaring hatefully at him. He narrows his eyes and frowns. "I see he's gotten to you," he mutters and then leaves the room, shutting the door harshly behind him.

"Are you ok?" Kai whispers as he reaches Miguel's side, waiting quietly for everyone else to leave the room as well.

Miguel stares at the door as the last board member leaves, before turning to Kai, looking lethargic all of a sudden. "You have no idea how long I've waited to say that."

Kai throws his arms around Miguel's neck and presses their bodies together. "You were brilliant. I knew you could do it."

Miguel slumps forward into the embrace, his arms immediately wrapping themselves around Kai's waist as he sighs. "Thank you."

"Lets go home, ok?"

* * *

X3 There might be a Miguel/Kai lemon in the next chapter. If not, then the next chapter. Yep, yep. Just a little warning. Won't be able to update until next weekend. It's my birthday on Sunday, so I'm going out. And I have a busy work load this week. So yeah, fun times ahead.

Please review.


	31. Chapter 31

Reviews: Big, big thanks to Tenshi of Freedom, Myriam, sasuke chica, Destiny Quill, Cyborgshi, Crystal K. Minimotoe, Nkingy, Akaatje, FlyingShadow666, Elves of the Moon, blue, christina haney, Animeskid, JcPyrofire!!! -_Huggles everyone- _X3 Have some chocolate. It's the only thing that been keeping me going the past week.

To christina haney,

To answer your question, I guess it all depends on the story itself. You see, if you are writing a fic with an OC (original character) it wouldn't be a very good idea to take a canon bitbeast and add another word to the name. It's the first step of turning your character into a Mary-Sue, and you don't want that. I'm probably not the best person to ask as I tend to hate OCs. Especially female ones. -.-; Sorry, I'm not much help, am I?

X3 Miguel/Kai fans are going to love this chapter. Promise! Though, I'm not sure if you would call this a lemon. A limey lemon, a lemoney lime, perhaps? Dunno. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

In an apartment high above the bustling people below, Miguel leans against the window, a cordless phone in his hand. After the official ending of the board meeting earlier today, he and Kai decide to head back to Kai's apartment, away from their teammates and friends, just by themselves. They need the peace and sanctuary that Kai's apartment offers them to sort out their rollercoaster of emotions they both experienced during the day.

Kai sits silently and patiently on the sofa on the opposite side of the room, waiting for Miguel to finish his phone call to Claude to tell him the good news. To say the lanky platinum is happy is an understatement.

"Ok, talk to you tomorrow. Bye." Sighing, Miguel presses the off button on his phone and pinches the bridge of his noise.

"How are you feeling?" Kai asks, knowing the emotional stain of the past few hours might well be having some physical effect on him.

Miguel gives him a hollow laugh. "Actually, I've got one hell of a headache."

Kai had been feeling helpless before but suddenly there is something he can do for Miguel. "Let me get you some aspirin," he offers as he jumps to his feet.

"Really, you don't have to," Miguel begins but Kai can tell that the denial is only half-hearted. The scene in the board meeting today has definitely left him feeling drained.

Kai searches in the kitchen for an aspirin, quickly finding one and brings it to Miguel with a glass of water. Miguel is sitting on the sofa now, his fingers against his brow again.

After Miguel swallows the tablets, Kai draws the drapes, darkening the room. "Why don't you put your feet up for a while?" he suggests.

Miguel nods, then he grimaces in slight discomfort. Kai quickly sits down on the sofa next to him, making Miguel lay down with his head resting on his lap. Kai begins to massage Miguel's temples with his fingertips. After a few moments, Kai feels Miguel's body relax and his breathing become more regular.

"That feels good," Miguel whispers, his eyes drifting close.

"I'm glad," Kai whispers softly in reply. He continues to soothe Miguel with his fingers and with a gentle humming of a song from a far away land.

Miguel seems on the verge of drifting off to sleep when his eyes flutter open again. "Will you be here when I wake up?" he asks simply.

Kai smiles softly, "Yes."

-------------- Lemon ahead. You've been warned --------------

Kai sits on the sofa with Miguel's head gently resting in his lap, his face only inches away from his. The impulse to reach out and stroke his eyebrow or the curve of his lips is almost overwhelming. But Kai is afraid to wake him now. For long, quiet moments Kai sits there, gazing gently down at Miguel in the semi-darkness, loving the way the oval shadows of his lashes rest against his cheeks and the way his lips are apart ever so slightly in an ever adorable pout.

But the emotional turmoil of the past few hours has been somewhat draining for him as well. By slow degrees, Kai's eyelids grows heavy. And without realizing what is happening, Kai leans to his side and places his head down on Miguel's chest, soon drifting into a light sleep.

Kai doesn't know how much time has passed, but he knows what has awaken him. It's the touch of Miguel's finger as it lightly traces the outline of his lips, just as he had wanted to touch him. His eyes flutter open to find Miguel sitting up in the sofa, gently cradling Kai's head that rests on his shoulder, his warm gaze upon his sleep-soften features.

"Kai?" Miguel whispers.

In answer, Kai reaches out his slender arms in a gesture as old as time and pulls him close, letting his body tell Miguel what words are inadequate to express.

Miguel's own arms tighten around Kai's shoulders. And then he shifts so he can pull Kai up into his lap. For several moments, Miguel simple holds Kai as though he is afraid he might vanish. But Kai remains solid and warm and pliant in his arms. His fingers caresses Kai's cheeks, and then moves down to the base of his throat, finding the pulse that is beginning to beat rapidly.

"Kai," Miguel whispers again as he nuzzles his neck. "I want to show you my thanks."

Feeling his cheeks rise a few degrees in temperature, Kai swallows thickly and licks his lips. "Miguel," he whispers. "Make love to me."

Drawing back slightly, Miguel searches Kai's face, his sapphire eyes capturing Kai's ruby ones. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

For a moment ripe with anticipation, Kai feels Miguel's warm breath upon his lips. And then his mouth, firm and sweet, covering his. The kiss begins as tenderly as spring, and Kai opens to it like a flower unfurling bright petals to the sun. In one blazing instant, all the pain and fear for Miguel had felt that day, and Kai for eons, washes away like ice in a spring thaw. This young man trusts Kai to help him through one of the most painful episode of his life. How can he not return that trust?

Kai can't.

For the first time in his life, Kai has found someone to trust.

Miguel senses the naked emotion behind Kai's response and his mouth seems to meld and fuse with his, turning gentle spring to the sultry head of summer. His tongue plunges into the warm, mysterious cavern beyond Kai's teeth, then draw back to repeat the calculating assault with another deep, thrusting stroke. And then another.

And then, suddenly, it's Kai who becomes the aggressor. His tongue darts forward to tease the corners of Miguel's lips. Miguel's groan of pleasure makes Kai grow bolder. Before he can give himself time to reconsider, he is exploring the serrated line of his teeth and the warm, velvet interior of Miguel's mouth. The tastes and textures of him are absolutely intoxicating. When he finally draws back, he is breathless, and so is Miguel.

Miguel sees the passion in Kai's amazing exotic eyes as he gaze tenderly at him. And all at once, Miguel wants Kai to know exactly what he means to him, and how much he trusts and loves him.

"Don't you think this would be a good time to move to the bedroom?" Kai asks, his eyes never leaving Miguel's.

Miguel nods and kisses him again. And then, hand in hand, they start down the darken hall towards the master bedroom.

Miguel catches only a quick impression of the room. But his eyes note that wide bed that commands one wall. The blinds are open and moonlight bathes the room in a soft, magical glow. Even nature, it seems, is conspiring to make this evening something neither of the two will ever forget.

They stand facing each other in the pale light for a moment before Miguel reaches out for Kai again.

"No, let me," Kai whispers. Taking a step backwards, he stands in front of the moon as he slowly strips himself down to his boxers. Kai stands before Miguel, the moon's silver light surrounding him, making him look even more angelic than before.

Miguel's hot gaze is like a physical caress against his skin. "I knew you'd be beautiful like this," Miguel whispers, taking a supreme effort of sheer will to keep his hands at his sides. But he can tell by the look of determination in Kai's eyes that he isn't finished yet.

Kai glides across the floor like a heavenly being to Miguel's side and reaches for the front of his shirt. As he has done with his own he slowly slides off Miguel's clothes, then tugs at the waist band of his boxers.

This is too much for Miguel. In one swift movement, he pulls Kai against him and steps backwards towards the bed, tumbling the two of them over so that they lay prone, Kai's body firmly on top of Miguel's.

Miguel grins at Kai's look of surprise and then his arms wrap themselves even more tightly around Kai, pressing him against his chest as he hands caresses the silky skin of his back.

"Kai, you feel so good," Miguel groans, the sandpaper in his voice sending shivers down Kai's spine.

Kai presses his face into Miguel's shoulder, kissing the skin there, acutely aware of Miguel's desire for him where his hips are cradling against his.

Kai feels hands trail down his naked back to the still-clothed swell of his round bottom so that Miguel can press him more firmly against himself. Kai answers Miguel's need with his own burning arousal. With a sob, Kai wraps his arms around Miguel and sought his lips with his own once again.

As the long, drawn out kiss ends, Kai feels Miguel roll him over, reversing their positions. When he draws away from him, Kai whimpers in protest. But it is only so that Miguel can remove his boxers. Raising his hips, Kai helps him remove the unwanted garment, then Miguel quickly strips himself of his own piece of clothing. When Miguel pulls Kai back into his arms, there is nothing between their bodies but the hot, electric tension of their desire.

Kai imagines himself ready for his ultimate embrace, but Miguel is only just beginning to show him what sensual pleasure means. With slow, ardent attentions, Miguel sets about to rouse Kai until his need matches his. His lips seeks Kai's chest, sucking and teasing the nipples until Kai's whole body quivers with fiery longing. Miguel's hands starts a slow, exploring journey from Kai's shoulders to his hips and then caresses their way across his thigh to the warm, wanting core.

Kai feels himself turn to liquid as Miguel strokes and caresses him, inside and out. He bites his bottom lip as Miguel caresses his shaft in one hand, the other, warm and slick, slowly entering him. Gently and loving stretching him, preparing him for the sensation that is to come.

"Miguel, please," Kai begs, arching desperately against him, thrusting forward into Miguel's hand. He had sensed that he would come alive at Miguel's touch, but he never imagined it could be like this. The white hot fire of passion racing through his body is something that he has never, ever experienced in him life.

Kissing a trail from the base of his throat, down his smooth chest, taunt stomach, Miguel kisses the tip of Kai's shaft before enveloping him in his mouth. With slow, tormenting strokes, Miguel teases Kai with his tongue, causing him to desperately grasp at the blankets beneath him with white knuckles, squeezing his eyes shut tightly as mews of pleasure erupts from his throat.

"Oh god," Kai whimpers, thrashing his head to the side as pure ecstasy overcomes his being. His groin tightens painfully and he fears he can't take anymore. But then, Miguel pulls away and Kai whimpers at the loss. "Miguel?"

Miguel leans forward and places a light kiss on his lips. "I love you."

"Please," Kai repeats as his body shudders suddenly, flashes of white dancing before his eyes as Miguel eases another slick finger inside, relentlessly stroking his sweet spot that causes his lithe body to shiver uncontrollably. He lets out a whimper of protest when he feels Miguel's fingers slip from him, leaving him feeling oddly empty.

Miguel gazes lovingly as he covers Kai's body with his own, parting his legs with one of his own. His lips finds Kai's again and at the same time, in one fluid movement, he enters him.

Kai's tiny gasp is almost lost against his lips, but Miguel hears it. "Did I hurt you?" he asks urgently.

A slight crease in his brow, Kai shakes his head. "No," he lies so not to upset Miguel, fearing that he may pull away. There is a tiny amount of pain, but it's nothing he can't handle.

But Miguel senses his uncertainly. He pauses for a moment, giving Kai time to adjust to the feel of having him inside. Then, cautiously, he thrusts forward to deepen the embrace.

For several heartbeats Miguel looks down at Kai warmly, slowly beginning to rock his hips.

"Kai, move with me," Miguel urges after a moment and Kai finds that he can. His body follows the rhythm Miguel sets as naturally as thunder follows lightning. But there is no words to describe the tight knot of intensity that is building as his body rocks with Miguel's. It's as though he is spiraling upward in an ever-tightening coil of pleasure.

Kai doesn't hear the cries of ecstasy that are escaping his lips as he approaches the summit of pleasure. He doesn't know that his fingers are grasping desperately onto Miguel's shoulders as his body shudders almost violently from the orgasm of pure ecstasy.

He only knows that when he finally reaches the blazing climax, he calls out Miguel's name and his love for him as he throws his head back on a shriek, and a moment later he hears Miguel answer him with the same desperate joy.

Miguel collapses on top of Kai, who welcomes him with his arms wrapping around his shoulders. For endless moments they simply cling together, their bodies shivering from the intensity of their orgasms, breathing desperately to get air back into their lungs.

With a sigh of contentment, Miguel stirs and kisses Kai's cheek. "That was incredible," Miguel murmurs, rolling to his side and pulling Kai with him so that he can nestle his body against his.

"Yes, it was," Kai whispers shyly. He wants to tell Miguel that he had never imagine that he would experience as sensation like this, but he can't quite find the words. Instead he gives Miguel a tender kiss.

Miguel's hand reaches up to stroke Kai's hair and cradle his head against his chest. Kai snuggles more closely against him, enjoying the warmth of his body. Now that their passion has been spent, Kai is suddenly aware that the room is slightly chilly.

Miguel feels it too. "I hate to move," he groans. "But that's the only way to get under the covers."

Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, Miguel stands up and, indifferent about his nakedness, begins the pull back the blanket and sheet. Kai gazes up at him from under his lashes, still shy, but nevertheless anxious to take in this view of Miguel's unclothed body. Kai's eyes hastily wanders, trying to take in the total picture.

Miguel is trim and firm, not an ounce of extra flesh, and the muscles of his upper arms seem to ripple as he turns down the covers. Pausing for a moment, Miguel grins and Kai can tell that Miguel has caught him watching. But instead of teasing him about it, Miguel simply holds the covers to that Kai can slip under. Then Miguel climbs back in beside him.

"That's much better," Miguel hums, settling Kai in his arms again and curving his body protectively around his once more. "What time is it, do you suppose?"

"Much too late for you to go back to your hotel room," Kai replies as Miguel pulls him firmly against his chest and hug him close. Kai feels his lips brush his hair before moving on to the side of his neck and the delicate curl of his ear.

"That's good," Miguel whispers against his neck. "I've found I like waking up next to you. And so I intend to keep you captive here until morning."

Kai chuckles softly and relishes in the warmth of Miguel's embrace. For Kai, it's an incredible experience to be this close to another human being, and he wants to savor it. He feels safe and cherishes being in Miguel's arms. A part of him wants his night to go on forever, although he knows that it's an impossible wish.

For a long time Miguel simply holds Kai in the moonlight, his hand stroking Kai's hair and shoulders while his lips nuzzles his neck. Kai, all but purring like a satisfied kitten, cuddles up against Miguel as he slowly succumbs to the gentle and comforting movements.

As sleep overcomes him, Kai realizes that he would do anything to keep Miguel by his side. He knows that there might be a chance that Barthez will return. But he won't hurt Miguel.

Kai vows to make sure of it.

* * *

So, what do you think? I guess I got a little carried away writing this chapter, huh? Oh, and don't worry about Barthez. I've got something in mind just for him. Lets just say, Kai doesn't like it when someone hurts his Miguel. Heh heh...Bwahahahahahahahaha!

Bryan: ...You're kind of scary.

Please review.


	32. Chapter 32

Reviews: Thank you everyone for reviewing!

Sorry for taking so long to update. Yes, the old curse writers' block has struck again. That, and I have a cold that makes my head fuzzy. I have to take sleeping pills to get any shut eye, and they certainly don't help keep the creative juices going.

Well, enough from me. Chapter 32 coming right at ya!

* * *

"Ok," Claude whispers into the phone, his back towards Hiro, his hand grasping tightly onto the phone while the other moves to subconsciously wrap around his stomach. A habit he has when he is feeling nervous.

Hiro stays silent in the background, waiting patiently for his boyfriend speak into the phone, Claude's best friend on the other end. Today was the day Kai's plan to rid the Spanish bladers of their burden, Barthez came in to effect today. The meeting is over and done with now, so they must now eagerly await for the results. The wait is excruciating.

He prays that the news is good news.

"Yeah, bye." Moving the phone from his ear, Claude presses the end button, breathing in a deep sigh.

Hiro moves forward and places a hand on his shoulder, concern abundant in his entire profile. "Claude?"

Claude bows his head, his eyes downcast as he holds the phone to his chest, his body shaking ever so lightly. Hiro can feels his heart beat up. It couldn't be…the plan didn't work?

Suddenly, Claude spins around and throws his arms around Hiro's neck, hugging him for all his worth. "It worked!" he exclaims happily. "The plan worked. Barthez won't become our coach ever again."

Immediately, Hiro wraps his arms around Claude's petit waist, holding him up against him as a sigh and a smile of relief make their appearance. "Thank God," he whispers as Claude buries his face into the crook of his neck.

"I know," Claude sighs. The relief he feels, he can't even describe. He is ecstatic that Kai's plan worked. Kai reassure them that it would, and he always manages to keep his promises.

Relief is something that Hiro is experiencing as well, but there is also a sense of concern. Now that Barthez can't take control of their team through legal means, he may resort to illegal and more life threatening means. He has in the past, so there's nothing stopping him now.

Although there is a really good reason of concern, Hiro keeps it to himself as the moment, not wanting to spoil the extremely good mood Claude is in. He loves it when his little Dove is happy and refuses to do anything to make him upset ever again.

"Miguel is staying at Kai's place at the moment," Claude tells him as he pulls back a little to look into his boyfriend's eyes, placing his hands on either side of his face. "Will probably stay the night."

"I'm glad everything worked out," Hiro says, tightening his grip around Claude's waist, pulling him closer against him.

"So am I," Claude whispers as he leans forward and rests his cheek against Hiro's chest, his eyes slipping close as he sighs with contentment. He lets his hands slip from Hiro's face to rest against his chest, clutching the material tightly in his slender hands.

Hiro's eyes soften as he gazes upon the slender angel in his arms. His hand slips up Claude's back, slipping into the silver strands of his hair. Slowly, he tilts his head back and places a gentle kiss upon his lips. Claude leans up on his toes, pressing himself deeper into the kiss, a movement Hiro is more than happy to comply.

Wrapping his arms around his neck, Claude sighs as he parts his lips, allowing Hiro entrance, an offer Hiro cannot and will not refuse. Hiro tightening his arms around him, pressing their bodies together as he explores and tastes every tooth, running his tongue along the roof of Claude's mouth, a tactic which earns him gasps and mews of pleasure.

Realizing that air is vital to sustain life, Hiro reluctantly pulls back, but not before placing a quick butterfly kiss to Claude's swollen lips.

A true smile graces Claude's lips as he leans his head forward and rests it against Hiro's shoulder, his eyes slipping close. Breathing in deeply, Claude relishes in Hiro's strong and musky scent, and it finally dawns on him how close he came to loosing this, perhaps, forever.

_It won't happen, _Claude vows to himself as he nuzzles further into Hiro's comforting embrace. _It can't happen._

Hiro sighs as he runs his fingers through Claude's silver strands, his mind, too, traveling down the same path of thought. He places a kiss upon Claude's hair, before slowly pulling back to place another kiss on his forehead.

"Lets go celebrate your newfound freedom," Hiro suggests, keeping Claude close to is side as he makes his way towards the door. "Just the two of us."

"Really?" Claude asks as he lets Hiro lead him, stopping to stand in front of Hiro, his hands on his chest as he looks him straight in the eyes. "Just us?"

Wrapping his arms around Claude once again, Hiro smiles warmly and kisses his forehead. "Yes, I promise."

Claude blinks his amethyst eyes before smiling up at him. "Sounds good."

----------------------

"Where has Kai taken off too?" Bryan asks as he throws his arms into the air and rests them behind his head as he walks through the crowds of mid afternoon shoppers looking for a bargain.

"He had to go to the BBA, remember?" Tala reminds his taller friend, turning to walk down a less crowded street. "Barthez is there."

Turning around and walking backwards now, Bryan tilts his head to look towards the heavens. "Oh yeah. How do you think that went?"

Shrugging, Tala shoves his hands into his pockets. "Dunno. But I guessing it went well. There hasn't been any explosions yet."

"Shame that," Bryan mutters in dismay, still walking backwards. "I'd love to see Kai go ballistic on the jackass."

Tala can't help but smirk at the thought, happy for once that he won't be taking the brunt of it. "It would be a sight to see, no doubt."

"Hey, whatever happened to King?" Bryan asks suddenly. "I thought for sure he'd be hanging around with you."

Once again, Tala finds himself shrugging. "He's probably at the park, seeing as he likes the solitude of the place."

Although, the kid really shouldn't be alone, especially with that street gang looking for him. Maybe he should go find him, you know, just to check up on him and stuff.

Leaning his head forward, Bryan stops walking. "I see. What's going on between you two?"

"Nothing," Tala replies quickly, before he adds under his breath, "At the moment, anyway."

Bryan tilts his head to the side in question. "Is he just someone to flirt with?"

"Not exactly," Tala mutters as he continues walking, brushing past the stationary teen. "He's in some trouble, but I don't know what. Something to do with a street gang, or something."

"You mean that wannabe gangster a while ago?" Bryan asks as he beings walking again, trailing behind the silent teen.

"That's the one," Tala nods, his eyes still looking forward. "He doesn't look like much to us, but he has King terrified."

"Oh, I get it, your protectiveness is showing," Bryan whistles, finding that impressive. "Wow, I thought Kai was the only one with the fierce protective streak."

"I wouldn't say protective exactly," Tala mutters as he runs a hand through his crimson hair. "More curious."

Slowly lowering his arms from his head, Bryan takes a moment of silence to gaze at the redhead, who has his eyes gazing elsewhere. He raises a subtle eyebrow, knowing all to well that curiosity isn't the only reason behind his new infatuation with King. There's something else…

"Anyway," Bryan sighs loudly, throwing his arms casually behind his head again as he closes his eyes. "I'm bored. Lets do something."

Blinking his ice blue eyes, Tala finds himself tilting his head to the side in query. "What do you have in mind?"

A frown of frustration flitters across Bryan's lips as his shrugs. The two stand in silence of a moment to think of any thing that will be even remotely interesting -and hopefully illegal- that comes to mind.

"Torture Tyson again?" Tala suggests, shrugging a little.

Bryan bows his head and sighs. "I guess. But the little troll is training with weights under Gramps supervision all day today. So it's going to be hard."

"Typical," Tala curses, pouting cutely as he folds his arms over his chest and looks away.

Suddenly, the sound of an ice cream truck playing go-happy music reaches the Russians' ears. Immediately, the two share a look, their lips twitching into a mischievous grin.

"Operation: Lure and Grab?" Bryan asks, wriggling his eyebrows in anticipation.

A smirk slips across Tala lips as he turns to see the bright ice cream truck slowly making it's way down the street they are residing on. "Oh, yeah."

Bryan nods before spinning of his heel and waves the truck down. "Heeeey! Over here!"

----------------------

Stepping out from the movie cinema and into the chilling afternoon air, Claude wraps his arms around his slender frame as he tries to stop a shiver from escaping. He then smiles when he feels a warm and strong arm wrap around his shoulders. Sighing, he lets his eyes slip close as he snuggles closer, Hiro's essence instantly making him feel warmer.

"That was nice," Hiro muses as he places a kiss to his boyfriend's forehead. "To do something together with no interruptions."

"Yeah," Claude agrees, lifting his head to gaze up at Hiro, the content smile on his lips not wavering. "It was."

Actually, it was more than nice, it was extraordinary. Spending the entire afternoon with Hiro and not have to worry about Tyson, Barthez or anyone else interfering felt amazing. For the first time in ages, Claude felt normal.

Suddenly, the sound of what appears to be from an ice cream truck reach their ears, but this music is playing much quicker than it usually does. Soon, the sound of screeching tires accompanies the music. Then, skidding around a corner, sending blocks of ice confectionary sprawling out across the street, a white and pink van appears.

Claude subconsciously grabs onto Hiro in fear as the truck screeches to a halt just before them. With music still playing and the engine revving, the side serving shudders slip open, revealing a very familiar red head.

"Tala?" Claude blinks slowly.

Leaning his elbow on the counter, his chin in his palm Tala smiles a wicked, wolf like grin as he tips one of those white paper hats is he wearing on his head. "What can I get ya?" he asks.

Suddenly, there is the sound of more screeching tires and a mere moment later a yellow taxi appears, racing much like a rally car driver, easily taking the corner. The passenger side door flings open and what appears to be the former driver of the van jumps out, his apron in disarray and looking very disgruntle.

"Hold it right there!" he bellows, pointing at the truck.

The grin growing even more mischievous, Tala snaps down the shutters while calling out to his accomplice. "Floor it, Bryan!"

Popping his head out the window, Bryan gives a mock salute. "Aye aye, captain!" he then pulls himself back in, revs the engine while playing with the gears, before shooting off with a backfire, the music speeding up once again.

"Get back here!" the driver demands, shaking his fist at the retreating modern outlaws. With a huff, he spins around, stomps back to the taxi and dives back into the passenger side, slamming the door shut. Putting petal to the metal, the taxi's tires burn across the road, leaving a thick, black skid mark and sending smoke into the air.

"Give back my truck!" the driver yells as he leans out the window as the taxi driver grasp the steering wheel with white knuckles, his tongue slipping out from the side of his mouth. "If you damage it, it'll come out of my paycheck!"

Soon, the sound of Mr. Whippy music and screeching tires fade from range and the silence of empty city streets once again reign supreme. Standing perfectly still and with blank expressions on their faces, Claude slowly turns to Hiro and tugs on his shirt to get his attention.

"Was that both Tala and Bryan?" he asks.

Slowly, Hiro blinks before he slumps forward and releases a sigh of irritation. "Looks like it," he mutters under his breath, his eyebrow twitching violently.

"Were they driving an ice cream truck…?"

Hiro closes his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose. "They were."

"How did they…?"

"We didn't see a thing," Hiro cuts him off abruptly, wrapping an arm around Claude's waist and leading him in the opposite direction of the high speed chase.

The sudden movement and change in Hiro startles Claude a little. "But-"

"We didn't see anything and we don't know anything," Hiro repeats.

Claude sweatdrops. "Er, ok."

_Man, _Hiro finds himself thinking after a moment, his lips twitching into a sadistic smirk. _Kai's going to be pissed when he finds out._

* * *

Ah, Hiro/Claude fluffy goodness. Again, no Miguel/Kai in this chapter. _-starts going through withdrawals-_ Not good. I need some Miguel/Kai goodness!

Bryan: X3 I've always wanted to steal an ice cream truck.

So have I! …Wait, did I just say that out loud?

Please review.


	33. Chapter 33

Reviews: My sincerest and warmest thanks to everyone who reviewed. I absolutely adore hearing from each and every one of you! -_Dances around while showering everyone with cookies- _More Miguel/Kai and Tala/King fluff? Well, here we go!

To christina haney,

If you read this, please know that I have no plans in the foreseeable future for a sequel for Fatal Miscalculations fic. So, in turn, I won't be able to complete one before your birthday. Sorry, but I have other stories I have to do. Sorry again.

Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter!

* * *

"There," Bryan smirks as he places a large box of frozen cream near the front entrance of the dojo. He stretches his tall frame, arching his back just enough for it to crack. "The last box. Man, we have enough ice cream to feed a city."

"Well, we should," Tala replies, eyeing the wall of frozen treats as the sun slowly starts to set behind them. "But I must say, I'm actually surprised that there is any left, especially after using some of them as projectiles to get the cops off our tail."

"Hey, yeah!" Bryan laughs. "That was great! We'll be on the news tonight!"

"We won't be," Tala reminds him. "They have no idea who stole the truck. And lets keep it that way."

"Yeah, yeah," Bryan waves his hand at him, a hint of disappointment in his actions when he realizes he won't be on television for other than his blading skills. "So, what are we going to do with all this ice cream?"

Tala shrugs his shoulders. "Give it to the brat pack?"

Suddenly, a sadistic grin spreads across Bryan's lips as a wicked idea forms in his head. "How about we taunt Tyson with them?"

"That would be cruel," Tala tells him with a firm look and a scowl, but then an equally sadistic smile appears on his own lips. "Let them have an ice cream party."

Bryan throws his head back on a laugh. "Sounds good! Kai has been telling us to try and get along with his teammates and what a better way then with ice cream?"

Tala laughs as well, but his is much more nervous than Bryan's. "Kai is going to be pissed."

"Ahhh!"

Suddenly a startle cry of fear reaches their ears, causing the two Russian's to whip around to the direction of the cry, instantly going into battle mode. Tala's eyes immediately narrow, seemingly recognizing the voice, his hands curling into fists by his sides.

"What was that?" Bryan hisses under his breath, straining his ears any more unnatural noises.

"That sounded like King," Tala replies, a mixture of concern and anger in his voice.

Soon the sound of feet pounding on the pavement a few streets away reaches the Russian's ever sensitive ears. Then King appears, running around the corner in a blind panic. He trips on the pavement and hits the ground, but immediately scrambles to his feet. He's too busy looking over his shoulder that he isn't looking where he is going until he crashes in something. Or rather, someone.

"Easy there," Tala soothes, immediately wrapping his arms around King's trembling form as the teen tries to struggle away from him in fright.

King snaps his head up, his eyes wide in fear. "Tala!" he cries in relief, desperately grasping at the material of Tala's clothing. "They're after me!"

"Who is?" Tala asks, glancing over King's shoulder, subconsciously pulling the younger man closer into his arms.

"Hey, snowy!" A man about late teens, early twenties appears jogging around the corner before slowing down to a gangster like strut. He looks like the typical run of the mill street thug. Wearing the usual white muscle shirt and baggy jeans that sit below the waist, showing an unreasonable amount of his undergarment. He points at King and talks, waving his hands about like he's directing the traffic. "Lets talk, eh?"

King buries his face into Tala's chest as if trying to hide. "They are."

Bryan peers out into the darkening night, before his own eyes widen. But not in fear. His eyes widen in recognition and a hint of sadistic delight. "Oh, hey! It's the guys we fried with my flamethrower all those weeks ago."

Tala's eyes narrow in disgust as he continues to hold King in a very protective embrace as a familiar dude appears in his line of vision, immediately recognizing him to be the thug who doesn't like to wear a shirt, rather just a leather, sleeveless vest. "You're right."

"Heeey!" Bryan calls out to the two street thugs, waving to them like they are old friends he hasn't seen for a long time. "Long time no see!"

The two nameless street baboons falter in their steps, taking a moment to regard the lanky teen with nothing but pure confusion on their faces. Suddenly, the man wearing the vest and bandana takes a few steps back, a flash of fear flittering across his face and he mutters under his breathe, "Oh shit."

Turning around to face Tala, Bryan suddenly gives him a pleading look. "Can I take care of this one, Tala? Oh please?"

Still eyeing the two in disgust, Tala keeps a firm hold on King. Many violent and vengeful thoughts enter his mind, but the feelings of concern out does them all. He finally turns his gaze to Bryan and nods. "Sure, they're all yours."

"Thanks so much!" Bryan says happily, cracking his knuckles as he turns towards the two. "I'm going to have me some fun."

The guy in the bandana quickly snaps out of his fear induce trance and grabs his sidekick's arm, pulling him into a run. "Lets get out of here!" he tells him as the two begin to run. "That guy's crazy!"

"I love it when they run," Bryan laughs, taking off after them like a lion chasing after it's prey. He briefly glances over his shoulder and calls out to Tala. "Want me to save you some, Tala?!"

Tala keeps his eyes on the trembling teen in his arms. "Nah. They're all yours."

"You spoil me!" Bryan waves before disappearing from sight.

Slowly as not to startle the shaking youth, Tala runs his fingers through the snowy white hair, gently tilting his head back to look upon his face. "Are you alright?" he whispers softly.

Still grasping the material tightly, King squeezes his eyes shut as he breathes in a shaky sigh before releasing it and nodding. "I think so."

"King…" Tala starts, wanting so badly to know what King might have done that warrants such utter torment from this street gang. He wants to help this teen, protect him in anyway that he can. He has never felt this way about anyone before, and to be quite frank, it's a little unnerving. Yet thrilling at the same time.

If only King would open up to him.

"Please, don't ask me," King silently begs, shaking his head almost desperately at him. "Not yet."

Tala peers at him with his eyes of ice, before sighing softly. "When you're ready."

"It's not that I don't trust you," King quickly tells him, not wanting the warm and welcoming feeling that Tala is causing him to feel to disappear. "It's because I'm afraid."

Tala blinks. "Afraid?"

"I…" King stutters before he squeezes his eyes shut once more. "Don't leave me, please."

Tala blinks once and then twice. Slowly, he removes his hand from King's silk like hair to his face. He lightly runs his thumb over King's lips, before slowly trailing up his cheek, and lacing his fingers through the curtain of hair that hides King's right eye.

With his eyes still tightly shut, King draws in a sharp breath when he feels the cooling night air caress the right side of the face. He bites on his bottom lip to prevent himself from releasing a sob, fearing that any moment now Tala will pull away from him in disgust.

However, he utters a small noise of surprise when he feels a light touch trailing carefully over the jagged scar over his eye. Snapping his eyes open, King finds himself staring into a pair of ice blue eyes that holds no fear. No disgust. Not even a hint of pity in their depths. Instead there is understanding with a touch of sympathy.

Slowly, Tala leans forward and places soft kisses along the scar, and kissing away the tears that suddenly spring to King's eyes, trailing down his cheeks. Trailing his fingers along King's jaw and into his hair, Tala slowly tilts King's head back and presses their lips together in a display as old as time. King immediately falls into the kiss, grasping desperately onto Tala's strong frame to stay upright. He lets Tala tilt his head ever so slightly to the side, successfully deepening the kiss.

Painstakingly slowly, Tala pulls back, leaving King panting heavily and blushing darkly. King stares up at Tala with wide eyes in surprise and hope. Tala smiles like a happy wolf and leans forward to kiss him again, when the sound of a trash can being kicked in a fit of rage, causing the two to jump apart. But only for a mere second before Tala pulls King back into his protective embrace.

He soon relaxes, however, when a familiar platinum appears, and he seems to be seething in his own skin.

"Can you believe it?!" Bryan fumes, kicking the defenseless trashcan once again. "They got away from me! Away! From me!"

With his arm around King's waist in a firm and protective grip, Tala shakes his head in amusement and awe. Either Bryan wasn't really trying to catch them or the goons were so afraid that they took off running faster then a roadrunner on speed.

"I'm so pissed!" Bryan continues to fume.

-------------------------

"Is it me, or has things been awfully quiet the last few days?"

Peering through one eye, Ray briefly glances at the dark hair youth sitting near him before closing his eyes again and enjoying the sunlight. "I've noticed that, too."

"Something's going on," Aaron huffs, his faithful camera by his side, never too far from reach. "And we're missing out on it."

"I shouldn't fret too much," Ray says as he stretches his long limbs, yawning much like a tiger stirring from his slumber. "With this lot, things don't stay quiet long. Especially with two certain troublemakers hanging around."

"Where is Bryan and Tala, anyway?"

Releasing another yawn, Ray scratches his head as he sits up. "Beats me. Want to go look for them?"

"Anything's better than sitting here," Aaron gripes, moving to climb to his feet, his camera sitting secure in his hands. "Who knows what we're missing."

But as the pair steps out into the street, they find themselves face to face with a wall of boxed ice cream. The two immediately stop walking to gaze in complete and utter awe at the wall of frozen, sugary goodness.

"I'm imaging things, aren't I?" Aaron mutters in a trance like state, a drop of drool appearing in the corner of his mouth.

"You can see it, too?" Ray murmurs, his expression very much as Aaron's, his eyes sparkling at the thought of having one of his favorite desserts.

"Hey!" the two slowly and reluctantly turn their eyes from the wall of heavenly delights to peer at Bryan, with Tala and King not far behind him.

Bryan quickly moves over to the two and wraps his arms in a buddy like fashion around their necks. "Who's up for an ice cream party?" he asks.

In a daze, Ray and Aaron slowly turn to each other and share a look, before immediately perking up. "Oooh! I am!"

"Me too!"

Tala watches the three with a look of amusement on his face as they start picking up boxes and taking them inside to tell the other residents about their plan.

Next to him, King shifts uncomfortably on his feet, no doubt still reeling from the passionate kiss. He gazes up at Tala before quickly snapping his head away to look at the ground, a deep red blush coloring his cheeks. "Um, it's good to see that Bryan isn't mad anymore."

Tala merely laughs.

---------------------

The first thing Kai is able to register in his mind is the fact that he is somewhere warm and very, very comfortable. He releases a small mew of delight and rolls over, immediately feeling something strong and warm wrap around his waist and pull him close.

Slowly, the sleepy haze starts to lift from Kai's mind and soon realizes just where he is and how he got there. A healthy glow immediately adorns Kai's cheeks.

Lifting his head from Miguel's chest, Kai looks loving upon the still sleeping blonde and carefully traces an imaginary pattern on his cheek as he remembers last night. It seems all so surreal, and yet he knows that it was real. And he enjoyed ever second of it.

The fact that he can love someone so much, so deeply that he is willing to give him his heart and soul blows him away. He never, ever thought that he would experience an emotion so strong as love.

Softly Miguel begins to stir and Kai leans forward to give him a good morning kiss on the lips. A kiss Miguel is more than willing to return.

Slowly, Miguel opens his sapphire blues eyes and immediately finds himself staring into a pair of beautiful ruby red ones. "Morning," he whispers softly, pulling Kai against him so he's laying on top of him.

With his hands on either side of Miguel's head, Kai leans forward and kisses his forehead before pulling back and smiling at him. "Hey."

"What time is it?" Miguel asks, though with the tone of his voice, he doesn't really care all that much.

Kai shrugs in disinterest. "Who cares?"

Miguel laughs as he runs his hands down Kai's back and along his thighs, causing him to hiver at the touch. Suddenly, a look of uncertainly appears in Miguel's eyes and he smiles softly, almost sadly. He really doesn't want to ruin the mood, but he feels that he has to say something. "Kai," he sighs.

Kai's eyes immediately shimmer with concern. "Hm?"

"About Barthez," Miguel starts, moving his arms to pull Kai tightly against his chest. "He isn't going to give up so easily. He might-"

Kai suddenly interrupts him by presses his lips against his. "I know," Kai replies as he pulls back. "But, don't worry. I promised that he won't hurt you anymore, remember?"

"I'm no worried about me," Miguel tells him, concern and a hint of fear in his eyes. "He might go after you."

"He wouldn't," Kai tells him firmly.

"How can you be so sure?

"I've gain quite a reputation," Kai explains, his hands moving to frame Miguel's face tenderly. "After all, I didn't get the title 'Biggest Pain in the Ass Bio-volt Has Ever Known' for nothing. I worked hard on it, after all."

Miguel blinks his beautiful sapphire eyes a few times, before a laugh escapes his lips. It constantly amazes him how his lover is able to say the right thing at the right time. He feels so incredibly lucky to have this angel in his life.

"Try not to stress to much," Kai says as he kisses his cheek before rolling over to the side and sitting up, slipping his legs over the side of the bed. "Enjoy your freedom. I won't let Barthez or anyone from Bio-volt hurt you anymore."

Miguel stares at Kai's naked back for a moment, before abruptly sitting up and wrapping his arms around Kai from behind, resting his chin on his shoulder. "Thank the gods for you, Kai," he murmurs against his neck. "I can't even imagine what would have happened if you weren't there for me."

Kai blushes a dark shade of crimson and slowly shakes his head. "I'm only doing what comes naturally to me. I'm not anything special."

"Hm?" Miguel hums as he starts showering Kai's neck with kisses, enfolding him into his arms so ever tenderly and lovingly. "You're the best thing that has ever happened to me."

Kai nuzzles himself in Miguel's arms, sighing softly in contentment. "You too."

Miguel slips a finger under Kai's chin, tilting his face towards him and presses their lips together. The kiss is slow and drawn out for as long as the two can possibility withstand. Reluctantly, the two pull apart to gaze into each other's eyes.

"We should get up," Kai sighs in disappointment as he nuzzles his cheek against Miguel's. "I don't want to, but I should. Who knows what kind trouble the others have caused."

* * *

There we go. A nice fluffy chapter with two of the cutest pairings X3 Don't you just love Bryan? He's so much fun to write.

Please review.


	34. Chapter 34

Reviews: Thanks to FlyingShadow666, Destiny Quill, Blaze Queenie, DancerInTheDark101, Tenshi of Freedom, Psychic Tiger, Christina Haney and I love Tyson torture!

Chapter 34.

* * *

"It's quiet," Kai mutters as they approach the dojo. "I don't like it." 

Miguel sweatdrops at the suspicion and unease in Kai's voice. Then again, this lot has been known to get themselves into more danger than humanly thought possible. "Maybe they went out?"

Kai shakes his head as he walks towards the entrance, Miguel right behind him. "No, they're here. I can hear talking inside."

Kai steps into the dojo and finds himself immediately stumbling across of couple dozen empty boxes of ice cream. He slips on a small puddle of melted ice cream falls to the floor with a thud, launching empty cartons into the air.

"Kai!" Miguel says in concern, immediately bending down to kneel by his side. He slips an arm around Kai's shoulders and pulls him into a sitting position. "Are you ok?"

"What in the world?" Kai mutters as he pushes an empty box off of him, rubbing his knee to ease the small ache of pain from landing on it wrong.

"You ok?"

Kai and Miguel snaps their heads up and sees Kai's neko teammate walking out of the kitchen with a popsicle sitting in his mouth. "Ray, what?" Kai mutters in pure confusion.

"Want one?" Ray asks, offering Kai a frozen treat. "We have plenty."

"Really?" Kai asks as Miguel helps him climb to his feet,. He walks over to the kitchen and pops his head inside to have a look. His eyes widen in surprise. More empty boxes of ice cream. In fact, there is enough cartons of ice cream to feed an entire city!

Miguel moves to have a look as well and immediately sweatdrops. "Ice cream?"

Kai spins around to face Ray, disbelief on his face. "Where did these come from?"

Taking a large bite out of his sugary treat, Ray chews for a moment before swallowing. "Oh, Tala and Bryan brought them here," he explains. "Although, it was torture for Tyson, as he couldn't have any because of his diet."

"Tala? Bryan?" Kai's eyebrows reach his hair line as he pushes past Ray and further into the dojo. He soon finds the offenders standing in the courtyard, talking and sniggering amongst themselves, looking none too innocent.

"Have a chocolate one," Bryan offers Tala the frozen treat. "No point wasting them."

Tala takes the treat with a smirk, but doesn't eat it. He opens his mouth to reply, but notices a clearly surprise Beyblade enigma from the corner of his eye. "Oh, hey Kai."

"What's going on here?" Kai demands as he makes his way over to them, his hands flailing out at his sides in shock. "Where did you get all this?"

Only two feral, mischievous looks greet him, and Kai finds himself blinking before it dawns on him. He bows his head the moment his eyebrow starts twitching violently, his hands shaking with rage. He takes a deep breathe as he slowly begins to piece things together.

"You stole an ice cream truck, took it for a joy ride around half the city, used some of the ice cream as projectiles, crashed it, trashed it and then stole all the frozen goods?" he states more than asks.

"That's pretty good," Tala mumbles around a frozen block of sugary ice.

"Nothing gets past you, does it, Kai?" Bryan asks happily.

Standing under the awning of the dojo with an ice cream cone sitting idle in his hands, Claude tilts his head back to look at the young man behind him. "How did Kai know all that, Hiro?"

"He knows everything," Hiro mutters darkly, his eye twitching ever so slightly. Suddenly his phone starts to ring, causing him to remove it from his pocket and turn away from the unfolding scene. "Hello?"

Quickly crossing the courtyard, Miguel walks over to Kai to stand behind him and places his hands on his shoulders in an attempt to calm him down just a little. "Easy there, Kai."

"I can't believe you!" Kai cries, stamping his foot, kicking up a puff of dust. "What would have happened if you got caught?!"

Bryan takes a large bite out of his ice cream. "You can afford bail."

"I may be the richest man on earth, but not even I have that much money!"

"Here," Tala says as he shoves an ice cream into Kai's mouth, successfully shutting him up. "Have one."

Kai frowns as he rips the ice cream from his mouth. "Don't you…" he suddenly trails off when he swallows some of the cream. He blinks and looks down at the treat in his hand. "This is actually pretty good."

"You should try the chocolate one," Bryan offers, handing one to Miguel as well.

"I've always wanted to steal an ice cream truck!" Max laughs from the other side of the courtyard, a rosy tinge to his cheeks warning everyone around him that he is now on a sugar rush.

"Oh no, you did not just say that!" Kai immediately says, his arms flailing around at his sides, causing his ice cream to come away from the stick and hit Ray in the face. He ignores the neko's startle cries and Aaron's howling laughter and moves across the courtyard to cover Max's ears much like an overprotective parent would. "Don't listen to them, they're nothing but bad influences on you."

Max merely laughs in good humor as Kai pushes him away from the two troublesome teens. As Kai is pushing the young blonde away, he notices a lone figure sitting on the dojo veranda, twirling a nearly melted ice cream cone in his hands.

"King?" Kai questions as he immediately stops walking.

King snaps his head up, looking as if he was sitting in a daze to look up at Kai, confusion and a tiny bit of fear in his face. "Huh?"

"Are you alright?" Kai asks, walking over to him. "You look pale."

"Oh, I'm fine," King mutters a reply.

Kai raises an eyebrow, clearly not believing him. He sighs and kneels down in from of him, concern on his face. "You ran into that street gang again, didn't you?"

King lowers his gaze to the ground, away from Kai. "…Yes."

Kai presses his lips together into a thin line, trying hard to hide his anger and frustration. However, blatant concern over takes them both. "Did they hurt you?"

King shakes his head. "No. I ran into Tala and Bryan and they took care of them for me." he then blushes a dark crimson. "Well, Bryan did, anyway."

Kai nods his head, showing that he is listening. "Have you told Tala yet?"

King fidgets even more in his seat, his gaze looking elsewhere. "About what?"

"About why they're after you," Kai tells him quietly, not wanting anyone else to hear. "And about your eye."

Immediately, King's hand flies up to his eye, lightly trailing a finger over the scar. He blushes darkly when he remembers the way Tala kissed his scar ever so tenderly yesterday. "…No."

"You should."

King snaps his gaze towards Kai, his eyes holding a hint of desperation in their shimmering depths. "But what if he…?"

"Don't underestimate him, King," Kai tells him gently, his expression just as soft, an expression only a selected few ever sees. "He won't turn you away. When you're ready, you should tell him."

King lowers his eyes to the ground once again, but then slowly nods. "…ok."

Handing his ice cream to Daichi, Miguel turns to gaze to his lover as he speaks with the timid King and feels his eyes soften. He feels truly blessed to have someone like Kai in his life. So patient and kind, yet fierce and protective. For once, things seem to be going his way.

He takes a deep breath as he turns his eyes to the sky in thought. Barthez is a lingering threat in the back of his mind, but he will not let him determine his peace of mind. He earned this freedom and he's going to enjoy it.

Besides, Kai made a promise that everything will be alright and he always keeps his promises.

"Hey, Miguel." Miguel glances over his shoulder to see his best friend addressing him.

Claude walks over to stand beside him, turning his own gaze towards the group of misfits. "It's over?" he asks with a whisper, not wanting his younger teammates to accidentally overhear.

Smiling softly, Miguel nods his head. "I'm the coach and captain now. Barthez will never gain control over us again."

Claude's face immediately brightens into a smile. "I'm so glad. So, what's out team's name now?"

Miguel gives him a sly look. "The Spanish Armada."

Claude looks to the sky in though, his index finger touching his cheek. "I like it."

"No!" Kai suddenly yells from across the courtyard. "You are totally forbidden from stealing an ice cream truck ever again! I don't care how bored you are!"

"Ok, ok," Bryan says, dismissively waving his hand at Kai. "We won't steal another ice cream truck again."

"We promise," Tala adds, a wolf like grin appearing on his lips. "We've already done that, so why repeat it?"

"Yeah!" Bryan whole heartedly agrees. "Next time we'll steal something else. I've always wanted to steal a police car."

Howling laughter from everyone in hearing shot fills the courtyard as Kai slumps forward, his eyebrow twitching violently.

Suddenly, Tyson's bedroom door slides open, revealing a very pale and withdrawn Tyson. He stumbles out of his room and drags his feet towards the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him.

"Wow," Kai finds himself muttering, completely forgetting about the reason why he was angry moments earlier. "It seems like that diet is really starting to get to him."

"Nah, that's not it," Tala tells him, folding his arms over his chest. "He's just devastated that he couldn't have an ice cream."

"Yeah," Bryan says as he throws his arms into the air and shrugs. "I mean, none of it was of the light or reduced fat variety, so he was barred."

"How did you manage to keep the ice cream away from him?" Kai asks, a sense of intrigue in his voice.

Tala and Bryan share a smug look before turning to Kai. "We told Gramps that Tyson was cheating on his diet."

Kai inwardly winces when he imagines a scene where Gramps is chasing Tyson all over the dojo, wielding his kendo stick above his head as he emits a mighty war cry with a surfer dude accent.

"That was awfully cruel," Kai mutters as he scratches the back of his neck. "But, I can't condone it. He is on a diet, after all."

Claude and Miguel share a look, both realizing how lucky they truly are and laugh along with everyone else. Yes, things are looking up.

"Claude," Hiro says as he places a strong but gentle hand on his thin shoulder. Claude tilts his head to the side, a sense of concern settling in his chest as Hiro puts his phone away.

"Is there something wrong?" Claude asks.

Hiro gives him a gentle look. "We need to talk."

* * *

Whew, another chapter done. Had a lot of fun writing this chapter, actually. X3 I thought Kai's reaction to the whole ice cream thing was cute. There is going to be more Hiro/Claude fluff in the next chapter! 

Please review.


	35. Chapter 35

Reviews: Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed!

Sorry for taking so long to update. Writer's block and work is getting in the way. Well, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Claude trails behind Hiro nervously as the older male leads him away from the dojo and towards the park. He chews on his bottom lip as he recalls the exact words Hiro said to him moments earlier.

"We need to talk."

That's never a good sign, is it?

"Claude."

Claude shakes his head as he snaps himself out of his thoughts. He glances at his surroundings and notices that they are at the lookout overlooking the ocean. He soon realizes that this is the very place where he shared a very brief kiss with Hiro all those months ago.

"Claude," Hiro says again, placing his hands on his shoulders to get him to look at him. "I have to go a way for a while."

Inwardly Claude begins to panic. He can't he left alone here with Tyson. Who knows that he could do. "You're leaving me behind?" he whimpers.

"Let me finish," Hiro says quickly, shaking his head slightly. "I need to go to America for business on the behalf of the BBA. Mr. Dickinson said that I can take one person with me. I usually don't, but I want you to come with me this time."

"You…" Claude stutters, speechless.

"Think of it as a vacation," Hiro continues, a warm smile gracing his lips. "It'll just be the two of us. No one to bother us. What do you say?"

"What do I say?" Claude repeats before a smile appears on his lips and he throws his arms around Hiro's neck, hugging him. "Of course I'll go with you!"

"I thought you would say that," Hiro chuckles as he wraps his arms around Claude's petite waist. "It's a long time coming, I know."

Shaking his head, Claude leans back to look into Hiro's eyes. "It's the perfect time. Barthez is gone and Tyson is weak from hunger."

Hiro laughs. "True. Couldn't have timed it better myself."

Slipping his fingers under Claude's chin, Hiro gently tilts his face towards him. A light blush settles upon Claude's delicate features as he lets his eyes slip close. Hiro smiles warmly before leaning forward and placing his lips on top of Claude's, running his tongue over the soft rose petals before slipping inside. Claude slips his arms around Hiro's neck to pull himself deeper into the kiss. Hiro's hand travels tantalizingly slow down the lithe teen's back, attempting to slip under his shirt…

"Holy crap!"

The cry of disgusts causes the two males to spring apart from each other and spin around in a somewhat of a daze to stare in complete shock and humiliation at a very familiar and large group of teens.

Claude's heart begins to pound violently in his chest from fear as he can do nothing but stare at the expressions of shock on his fellow bladers' faces. He stumbles a couple of steps back, but stops when Hiro wraps a protective arm around his shoulders and presses him into his chest. Claude turns into the embrace and buries his face into the soft fabric of Hiro's shirt.

This can't be happening…

Tyson immediately steps forward, his arms flailing around at his sides as he splutters incoherent words of anger and disgust. "I knew it!" he bellows after a moment of incoherent nonsense and points an accusing finger at the two. He then spins around to face the group. "See?! I told you!"

The sound of pounding feet reaches Claude's ears and he wills himself to peek out at the group. A moment later a very familiar two tone blue hair enigma appears, Miguel and the other two Russians following just behind. Kai's eyes widen in shock and a snarl escapes his lips as he stalks threateningly towards Tyson.

But before he can reach the world champion, the sound of a very belated squeal causes the group to just slightly in shock.

"Oh my god!" Hilary squeals happily as she grabs the timid pink hair girl's hands in hers. "See, I told you they make a cute couple."

"Yeah!" Matilda agrees happily, a light dusting of pink on her cheeks. "I'm just glad that Claude is happy."

Lifting his head a little higher, Claude blinks slowly in confusion. This isn't the reaction he was expecting. He tilts his head back to look up at Hiro who is wearing the same expression that he is. Complete bewilderment.

But there is also a sense of relief. Looks like Kai won't have to kick everyone's ass after all.

Aaron suddenly pushes past the squealing two girls and quickly makes his way of to the newly oust couple. He whips out his camera and points it right in their faces. "How about an interview with the happy couple?"

Ray appears next to the boy with the dreadlocks, a sly neko grin on his face. "Ok, spill. How long have you two been dating?"

Hilary suddenly jumps on Ray's back to get a closer look at the two embracing teens, her face bright with elation. "Please tell me you've been dating secretly for ages. That is so romantic!"

"So Claude," Aaron starts as he turns his attention to his silver hair teammate. "How was your first kiss? Come on. Don't spare any details."

Claude immediately blushes a deep shade of red and he fights the urge to bury his face in Hiro's chest again. "I…" he stutters as Aaron leans the camera in closer. "Well, I…"

"Oh, he's blushing," Max chuckles as he suddenly appears the left of Aaron. He lifts his hand and playfully pokes Claude's red cheek. "Isn't that cute?"

King lingers in the back ground, his own blush marring his cheeks. "Is that what Tala meant before…?" he muses out loud to himself.

Daichi pushes his way into the group to stare up at the two towering teens, folding his arms over his chest as the frowns in thought. "I don't see what the big deal is," he says. "I've seen this stuff on TV all the time."

"This is better than TV!" Hilary squeals, happily bouncing on Ray's back.

"Argh, Hil, get off. You're heavy."

"What did you just say?!"

"Are you guys insane?!" Tyson cries out, his arms once against flailing around at his sides. "This is wrong!"

How can this be happening? He brought everyone out here to show them that Claude is trying to take Hiro away from him. Can't they see that?

"Don't bother," Tala suddenly clamps his hand on his shoulder and hisses into his ear. "They're not listening."

Bryan casually throws his arms over to the back of his head. "Couldn't have asked for a better reaction, I guess."

"It would have been better if they had a bit of a warning," Kai sighs as he shakes his head. He then turns his attention to his porky teammates and narrows his eyes. "Now will you leave the two alone?"

"It isn't over yet," Tyson huffs, trying his best to sound defiant, but sounding more in denial. He folds his arms over his chest and sticks his nose haughtily into the air.

Kai immediately bristles and raises his hand as if he wants to slap some sense into the teen, but he lowers his hand when he hears his boyfriend's voice trying to shoo the other bladers away from the new couple.

"Ok everyone, that's enough," Miguel says as he steps in front of Hiro and Claude, raising his hands in front of him. "Lets leave them alone. I'm sure they're in shock at the moment."

Moans of disappointment echoes through the park. "But we want details," Aaron whines.

A smiles twitches onto Miguel's lips as he shakes his head. "Lets give them time to compose themselves, ok?"

"Actually," Hiro speaks up for the first time since the confrontation. "I have a little announcement to make."

The group immediately becomes silent and all turn their gazes towards the older male, staring at him in anticipation of what he has to say.

Hiro clears his throat. "Claude and I will be going away for a couple of days. I have business I need to attend to in America and Claude is coming with me."

"What?!" Tyson cries, elbowing his way through the group of spectators to glare up at his older brother. "But you never take anyone."

Hiro tightens his arm around Claude's shoulder, holding him closer as he smirks. "I decided to make an exception."

"Why can't I go?" Tyson asks, sticking out his bottom lip in a pout as he folds his arms again.

Hiro's eyebrow twitches. "Because you're grounded until further notice. We'll be gone for about a week. Hilary, you and Kenny are in charge of Tyson's training."

Hilary gives Hiro a mock salute. "Of course."

"But-" Tyson begins to protest, but Kai cuts him off.

"No buts," he says, resting his hands on his hips as he moves to stand by Miguel. "And enough of the questions from the rest of you. What Hiro and Claude do in their personal lives have nothing to do with you. Now off you go."

"Yes, Kai," the groups say in unison and turn to leave the park. As the teens trudge home, Ray and Aaron lag behind, Aaron still holding his trusty camera.

"This is fantastic!" he says happily. "It all makes sense now."

Ray tilts his head to the side in question. "What does?"

"All the pranks and incidents that has been plaguing Tyson for months now," Aaron explains as he waves his hand about in front of him as if proving a point. "Think about it, Tyson hates the thought of Hiro and Claude together, and knowing him, when things don't go his way, he'll chuck a fit and try to interfere."

Ray nods his head slowly. "I understand the last bit, but what does the pranks have to do with anything?"

"Well, it's obvious," Aaron says with a hint of arrogance that Ray hasn't picked anything up yet. "Someone else must have wanted what was best for Claude or Hiro and decide to interfere as well, keeping Tyson out of their way for a bit."

Realization suddenly flickers across Ray's face. "Oh, I get it now. But who would that someone be? It has to be someone clever, but also very sneaky."

Aaron taps his chin in thought. "Well, we can rule out Hiro and Claude. Tyson is Hiro's brother, so their family. Besides, Hiro seems the type to just take Tyson aside and tell him that if he interferes, he'll kick his ass."

Ray folds his arms over his chest and nods his head in affirmative. "That's true. Claude can also be ruled out."

Aaron also nods his head. "Definitely, he's too shy to do anything so bold and out there, and not be worried about the consequences."

"Tala is definitely the type of person to do this, but he arrived well after the pranks started," Ray muses out loud, focusing his eyes to the front. "Now unless he has some cool, mystical powers we don't know about, it can't be him."

Aaron starts to mentally go through the list of suspects. "Max and Kenny wouldn't do this. It doesn't seem in there nature. And Matilda? Forget it. She's as shy as they come."

"So that leaves…" Ray trails off. The two suddenly stand stock still and turn to stare at each other, wondering if the other is thinking what they're thinking.

"Kai," they both say at the same time.

Aaron suddenly starts laughing, almost hysterically. "Aw man, that's freaking awesome!"

Ray nervously scratches the back of his neck, going through the achieve of memories stored in his mind, searching for a moment where he came close to annoying Kai sometime in the past. "Remind me not to piss him off in the future."

"Same for me," Aaron says between laughs. "I can't believe it, I mean that's bloody brilliant!"

* * *

Yay! Chapter 35 done. More Hiro/Claude fluff in the future!

Please review.


End file.
